Adaptation
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: When you have to survive you do everything you can to blend in and draw little attention to yourself. As people are afraid of what they can't understand or control, this being a strange man called Goku with a sorted history where he realizes he's not human but tries to blend in as one, and at the same time falls for his boss Miss Chi-Chi Mao.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A day in the Life**

 **A/N: A lot of people enjoyed the coffee shop A/U I did for Gochi week so I figured I'd make a mini series out of it. Or more (Who knows, it mostly depends on you guys not me, no matter what you believe) So just something i've been working on in my free time, tell me what you think.**

Always hard at work, showing the most vested interest in the most basic of tasks. It's where he stuck out sometimes. But either than that he was nothing but a small blip on the radar, an afterthought to the regular person.

He worked like everyone else, showed up in the same clothes as everyone else, lived in a house, ate, slept, brushed his teeth, showered, hell he even brushed his hair to remove all the unruly knots in it. He had to hide himself away, he had learned that. People didn't like things that were different, they couldn't understand, were faster, stronger, and a threat to them.

It's why he faded into obscurity, to protect himself.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The grating sound of his alarm drew him from his slumber as a large defined muscular arm shot out from beneath the blanket and hit it to silence it. A shallow groan escaped his lips as they had to get ready to start the day. Throwing off his blanket from his only Futon and got himself onto both feet before heading towards the bathroom.

His vision was still perfect in the near dark, examining the way he looked at himself in the mirror he was thankful today he wouldn't have to clean his hair, the mess of black spikes were all over pointing one direction to the next… "Well it's time to shower up Goku, then off to work."

That morning routine, he had done it for several years without failure. The idea of working was foreign but he caught on to it. Though he had not gone to school like others did, he had natural talent in other areas.

Taking his time to fix his white button up shirt, though it felt stuffy on him he knew this is what people liked to see where he worked. They wanted him wearing sharp clothing, though it was constricting as his biceps often ripped the long sleeves he was allowed to wear the short sleeves as the exception for his job. Otherwise he was required to wear the standard outfit like everyone else.

Affixing his clip on tie, Goku then slipped into a pair of solid black polyester pants and dress socks. Before walking out the door he slipped on his black boots, the thick leather and nice soles were comforting for his heavy steps.

Stepping out into the hallway Goku turned and locked the door to his small apartment and then made his way from his room.

Most people paid him no mind as he walked down the steps and made his way outside, going out the back entrance to save himself time. Checking his watch briefly before quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching him. Taking a full breath Goku leapt into the air his entire body clearing the several stories before sailing upwards, his body vanishing into the low clouds of the morning.

It was true, he could fly, he could do all sorts of amazing things that most people around him couldn't.

' _Another deranged man was scene today accosting people at a local… Police were called in and forced to kill the man when he charged at them armed with…'_

' _A local mother is in the hospital after suffering a mental breakdown, she was transported to an urgent care facility so that she won't be a threat to her family or other.'_

' _The next war against…'_

' _Shot dead in the streets'_

' _Found dead a man was torn apart by what appears to be local wildlife, local game wardens are hunting down potential problems to make sure this situation never happens again''_

People all around him were violent, afraid of others and if they couldn't remove it, they would kill it. Even other people around the world, there were no shortage of fighting. Though he wouldn't deny it, he really loved fighting, so much so. On his days off he 'used' too be able to go and fight at local venues and make some side money. But so fearsome was his reputation and a record of 87 knockouts, zero defeats and 2 fatalities. No one was crazy enough to fight him, and he couldn't go 'pro' people like that got tested, examined, scanned and screened. He couldn't have that…

But who would care about a man making ends meet as a security officer? No one, that's the truth isn't it. Who would care if he had super senses if he never applied them or attempted to utilize them. A simple naive man it was the perfect camouflage and no one would know that he was anything but. It would appear like dumb luck, because no one asked how he got to work so long as he showed up everyday at the same time.

But… and there was always a but, he had his own problems…

One of them being a very, attractive female. Long slender legs that came up to her hips with a toned firmness that came from years or gymnastics and calisthenics. Rising upwards towards her very large breasts of which he could only sneak glances at, imagining just how beautiful they would be without the expensive business suits covering them. Then rising up to her ivory soft skin that was exposed from her collar into a pinned artform that was her midnight colored hair.

She was so tempting, but far beyond his reach… _I can only dream though._ Goku admitted sadly in his thoughts often lost when he thought about her. It was a strange attraction, she was bossy almost tyrannical when it came to her job and duties, yet when talking with clients and in the public eye she was soft spoken and gentle. She could put on a face that hid the real her so well. Though she treated him with just as much disdain as the rest of those who worked around her. It was the way things just worked, she was the president's daughter. A spoiled to the core princess, but one well versed in law, ethics, morality, and civil legality.

' _Chi-Chi Mao… oh how you make me think far too much about you. But it's just how things are. I try and ask you out and you all but spit in my face in the politest way. I suppose it's fun though.'_

Strolling into his job like usual, Goku offered a friendly wave and hello to the receptionist. "How's my Son Kun?" The female twittered, her green eyes flashing him a brilliant smile, framed perfectly with her red hair.

"Just fine Suno, how are you doing today?" Goku replied as she got up to offer him a big hug as was standard. She was very friendly, with him mostly. He'd helped her several times with her work and just being a guy who looked out for her.

Suno had no secret about having a thing for the muscular security guard, Goku and Suno having participated on a few dates together. Mostly him being her double date for other friends, he was the nice guy after all. Kind of like her big brother, except without any of the shameless tact of him actually being that.

"Me and a couple girls are going to hit up the Lilly after work, would you like to come along as our safety?" She purred wrapping both arms around his and pushing his hands between her sweater and squarely between two soft mounds of flesh. Suno loved to tease him, and he liked to play along.

Afterall what healthy man would turn down her offer? A normal person wouldn't, so how could he?

"Sure Suno, I'll be sure to take care of you girls." He smiled as she bounced up and down happily.

"You're the best Son Kun!" She chirped happily pecking his cheek with a large splotch of red lipstick. "I can't wait to tell the girls it's going to be so much fun-!" Practically singing with joy as she bounded out of her little kiosk to go find the other girls she'd be taking after hours.

Goku along with several other males in the area watching as her heavy assets bounced up and down. _It's what men do._ Or at least that's what the others did.

Though once Suno disappeared Goku cleaned up his cheek and went to his position in the main lobby. Several kiosks were set up in areas to allow for access to information, the reception wing, the human resource wing and security wing were all placed on the first floor.

"This gentleman is our primary area here." Goku said as he introduced two new young recruits to their duties. "Mostly we just handle disturbances and unrulies in the lobby, most people don't like lawyers to begin with, and those that are good always attract the wrong crowds. People who aren't happy, or don't like who the other party has hired. But remember were not police, but we can demand people leave our premises if they cause a disruption call the police and then escort them out. As always though, if anyone becomes violent you can protect yourselves and the people who work here. Anyway let's continue our tour and introductions." Goku motioned as the two men wearing their similar white collared button shirt with black ties followed behind.

Demonstrating the keycard access for the higher floor elevators, "Second floor are all our municipal court cases, basic cases. Most traffic ends up here and it's not often to see people refer to this as the muni area."

"Third floor is civil disputes, tenants, neighbors, businesses the whole kit and kaboodle, another important area. The fourth floor is reserved for personal space and offices, meeting rooms, and interviews. The fifth floor is reserved for felony cases, and elite clientele."

Continuing further Goku walked them around the sixth floor and towards a simple enjoyment. "This floor is reserved exclusively for Miss Mao and her father, several colleagues have offices up here but this is their floor, please be quiet and discreet when up here." Gesturing to the side as one could see her now.

Wearing her light gray business suit, the top of her white collar exposed just enough to show off that rich ivory skin around her neck. A laptop in front of her along with an array of awards, titles, cases, photos, and all manner of things that showed off her successes.

She didn't look up, just continued to type and work away. _Just like always,_ Goku didn't say anything about it. Miss Mao didn't have any interest in him for the moment. He could always keep trying.

" _Would you like to grab a coffee with me Miss Mao?"_

" _No Mr. Son, I do not have the time." "I'm far too busy." "No thank you." "I told you before no." "What are you not getting? I don't want to be with you?" "Just get out…"_

It didn't matter though how many times she rejected him, he would always keep asking, she might think him weird but that would be all. It was routine and if he didn't do that then he wouldn't be able to see her. Speak with her, no matter how briefly.

Many times his co-workers asked him if he had a 'thing' for their boss. He would always laugh and say no, that he was being nice. He didn't want to treat her differently than other people, or have her feel that she had to be above them or something like that.

But that was partially a lie, he had a strange attraction to her. She was strong willed, powerful physically -though lacking when compared to him-, that unwavering determination and drive. It wasn't just one thing, that and she looked so damn gorgeous. The few glimpses he had caught of her on the security cameras were stunning.

It was a game to him and it amused him and perhaps she got some relief out of it as well. Though just one day he would like to actually sit down and spend more than ten seconds talking with her.

He could dwell about his minor misfortune later, "Follow me, we have a few more things to cover…"

[***]

Goku was walking around the floors, doing his usual routine of checking the afternoon hours. Making sure that the doors were secure and all of the offices were locked. Though he could feel the entire floor and know that no one was around, he had to at least go through the motions of checking.

He clicked the deadbolt for the corner offices when he heard the elevator ding at his floor. "Hey, Goku where are you? I forgot my keys again."

Holding back his grin he shook his head. "Coming Miss Mao." He announced turning around and making his way back towards the elevators. Rounding the corner he saw her, hair undone, her thin glasses on, jacket covering her shoulders. "You need to stop forgetting your keys so much mam." He offered her a smile though she huffed at him.

"Well excuse me, I have hundreds of things to do. I can't help I lose track of my car keys." She retorted her hands on her hips as she moved back into the elevator as Goku did.

"I'm aware and you do work very hard, I just feel this is a problem you should fix. We have this happen once or twice a month." Pushing the up button to her office floor. He rested his back against the wall as it slowly rose upwards.

"A minor inconvenience," She adjusted her long black hair so that it wasn't caught up in her jacket.

' _Ever the perfectionist.'_ Goku thought watching as she did before the elevator dinged and he stepped off. Walking ahead of her he went to her office and unlocked her door. Chi-Chi not having direct access to her office once he had locked it up manually, as the secondary was the electronic system.

She strolled inside going to her desk and digging out from her small basket a small jingle of car keys. She returned the basket to its proper spot before turning back around and towards the elevator not offering Goku a courtesy thank you or anything.

Goku followed her back towards the elevator, his hands settling back in his pockets as he followed her down. Watching as she deliberately paid him no mind, no words, thoughts, or signs of emotion. She locked him out completely.

"My offer always stands you know," Goku said not looking at her.

Releasing only a small snort of indifference. She wasn't going to even acknowledge him.

Goku chuckled, "Is the idea of coffee with me that revolting? No one would assume anything about it."

Rolling her brown eyes toward him and his smile. "I do not date below my level, you are not worthy of my time."

"Date? I just wanted to have coffee have a friendly chat. At least try and talk with you outside of work." The door to the elevator dinged and opened up but neither made a move for the door.

"You are no scholar, no doctor, and unworthy of taking up my time. I have my priorities and time is a rare commodity, I do not have time prance about and waste with so much to be done." She looked to her watch, "As such you have taken enough of my time already, I have a date with a local professor of West Cities Bar association tonight."

Goku kept smiling, "Well I hope it goes well, you work really hard Miss Mao." Goku walked out first with Chi-Chi following behind him but made an abrupt turn towards the door.

Goku would've turned to watch her leave but heard the girlish cries coming towards him. "Son KUN-!" A voice cried as Goku turned to catch Suno who launched herself into his arms.

"Hey there Suno!" Goku replied cheerfully as she hugged him, her attire having changed as she was wearing a bright red dress and heels, a perfect match to her hair. "You look amazing." Compliments rolled out quickly making her blush.

"Aw you're the best Goku! Come on, me and the girls are ready to go!"

He smiled nodding, "Sure just give me five minutes I'll put away the keys and and lock up the lobby."

"Okay be quick!" Suno said shooing him in the direction he needed to go.

…

Goku came back out to a happy crowd of girls, though his eyes looked towards the door realizing that Chi-Chi had just left which was slightly odd considering her rush to get on to her date. "Suno, Jezza, and Tiffany all set?" He called out as he walked out, his black tie gone and the tops of his shirt unbuttoned.

"Oh you know it Goku!" Tiffany chided, a shorter blonde about a hundred and twenty pounds, not a curvy girl but not displeasing to look at. She was a nice person, honest and humble.

Jezza was taller, a mess of wild curly black hair and a darker tan on her skin. She smiled and looked to Suno who was calling the cab.

It was going to be a fun night, because that's what people did. They went out on their fridays and partied, lived life to the fullest and the Lily was a common nightclub frequented by the trio he often went out with.

The three girls danced and drank, not too much in excess. Goku however never partook in the drinking, he needed a sound mind to think and act. Though he might look like he was having a drink or two, he never really did.

"Hey-! The goods are off limits!" Suno barked.

Goku's head snapped upwards as he felt the shift in the aura around his co-worker.

"Aw come on babe I wasn't trying-" Another man was looking innocent but was still wearing a drunk grin on his lips.

' _You got caught but you're trying to play it off as if its nothing. Normal men are so strange sometimes, I can't imagine most people don't look at me in similar ways.'_ Releasing a sigh and pushing himself from his vantage point he made his way through all of the dancing patrons towards Suno.

"You alright Suno? I heard you yelling."

A light red blush was across her face as she pouted her lips and pointed at the man. "He grouped me Son Kun!" She whined quickly retreating to the safety of Goku's chest, once tucked against his warm body she shot out her tongue at the man like a five year old.

It took a quick glance of the poor sod to realize the difference in size that he faced, but alcohol had a tendency to overestimate one's abilities and undervalue their opponent. "I didn't do nothing that the woman was offering, wearing a dress like that she was askin for it."

"So a woman is your object due to the types of clothes she wears, interesting philosophy."

The man cocked a grin. "Hey yeah you get it, its like-"

"Too bad I don't agree." Stepping forwards Goku's hand grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him closer. He could smell the thickness of the booze and it made him want to cough with the sheer scent.

"Lay off man! Can't a guy have some fun, besides it's not like you wouldn't!" He hastily defended.

"He doesn't have to, because I always treat my Son Kun right-! He knows how to treat a lady unlike you." Suno retorted angrily stomping her feet.

"Quiet you slut!" The man forgetting that he was currently held by a much larger man. His free hand drew back but never even came close to swinging at the red head.

Fingers caught his wrist and twisted his arm to the side, a pair of coal black eyes looked into his own. There wasn't a second chance until the man's world went black…

A man should protect his friends, make sure they never come to harm and a friend never turns his back on them.

Goku eventually leading all three girls into the back of the cab, doing his due diligence to make sure each one made it home safe and sound.

Except… Suno was holding onto Goku's neck as he carried her up the stairs to his apartment. The redhead contently purring against his neck as she smoothed her hands over his skin. Her lips kissing at his neck. "You're such a sexy man Son Kun." She whispered lightly nipping at his ear.

"I'm just a typical guy Suno." He chuckled as he unlocked the door and carried her inside.

Suno's tongue licked at the sides of his face, "Oh you are definitely not, it's why you're the only one who gets the full package."

Goku carried her into his small area where his futon was still laid out and set he down gently. His eyes looked to hers and how intently she was watching him, it was like the first time all over again. He pulled out off his belt. Letting it clatter to the ground until he took off his shirt and dropped it in a heap.

"You're such sexy shit Goku." Suno purred as she grabbed at the top of the dress and pulled it down from her shoulders and exposed herself to him. "Come on don't make me wait…"

"Of course not." He disrobed before kneeling down between her legs and then slowly he covered her body with his own.

Suno clutched at his body, her limbs twisting and locking to gain a hold as she embraced her lover. Her voice mewling and crying out in protest as Goku rocked his own hips against hers.

The night would fade into the morning with Suno sprawled out overtop a healthy male body with him still lying there, his hands folded behind his head. The moment was peaceful but unfulfilled, it wasn't hard to know why.

Because it wasn't someone else… _There's spirit but no strength or challenge._ His eyes flicked down towards Suno who slept with a smile, his eyes looked towards his wastebasket and all of the wasted condoms he had to go through the night before. This was a relief to his urges, like many times before it. Suno was a lover but presently nothing more, she liked him but he didn't have those same feelings about her. Her attraction was to his personality and looks, but he doubted if she could handle the truth about ' _what'_ he was, rather than who he was.

Someone who had the fortitude to handle his secrets, knowing the truth about him and how he was adapting to the world around him. Trying to stay hidden from the world of man so that he might not become like a cigarette extinguished on the bottom of a shoe or crushed like a bug.

A sigh escaped his lips as he just stared up at the ceiling, "A few more days till the full moon, guess I'll have to call in sick on thursday." He admitted reluctantly, but what could he do. He couldn't work that night someone could discover him. "Oh well."

Adapting even after so long was still a hard thing to do.

 **A/N: Before yall get crazy it is G/CC, he's just having a relationship with Suno because of availability. We might be able to get into why they hooked up in the first place later, but I assure you Goku and Chi-Chi will begin having their moment.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	2. A friend and a Dog

**Chapter 2: A friend and a Dog**

 **A/N: Still a new idea rolling around in my head let's just see how this pans out.**

"Man, I swear like all you do is workout."

Goku stopped turned his head at him, "I do not." Interrupting the fluid movements, the impressive mess of solid muscles that was normal to his lineage but not to those around him. Wearing nothing more than a pair of orange pants Goku was the complete centerpiece of eye candy that got many people. Women and men alike into this gym. It was no particular reason that Goku's place that put him at the forefront of the Turtle Hermit's martial arts and body training center.

The old master Roshi would simply enjoy the 'benefits' of one of his best students. With so many women coming inside to use the conveniently placed exercise bikes, treadmills and elliptical machines with their shapely backsides all for him to ogle and occasionally smack into was also purely accidental.

"I just have a schedule Krillin, it's not that I just workout." Goku smiled as he resumed his movements, flowing from his katas into a series of punches and kicks that had been so well developed the floor mats were broken in and grooved to where one could follow his movements from start to finish.

Krillin just shook his head, "Look man I love your dedication, but you can do this for hours. I mean how?"

Goku rose his one foot from the ground straight vertically before jumping with his other foot before fluidly kicking upwards with the other foot, rounding backwards with the momentum and landing on his toes in less than several seconds. "I just enjoy it, who doesn't like working out and feeling strong?" Goku said offering his friend a smile.

Of course the applause from all the women watching Goku only made him laugh and wave too all of them.

Krillin mildly sulked in his jealousy, his short height and insecurity when dealing with women was something he just had trouble overcoming.

"Oh Goku you look so amazing!" A voice applauded coming up to him, many males in attendance watched the redhead come towards the spot where Goku was training. Her black shorts and training shirt barely holding back her developed features as she gave him a big hug. Ignoring the sweat, as she was intimately used to having Goku in much less glorious conditions in her arms.

"Hey, how are you doing Suno?" Goku cheerfully replied giving her a hug back. "Getting a good workout in?"

' _Without missing a beat, I mean this guy just have everything for him.'_ Krillin crossed his arms and closed his eyes trying to ignore the fact that Goku was having some hotty all over him. ' _I work out too! I mean come on I'm an accomplished fighter and just look at this!'_

Several other women, all of whom knew the man and had a very pleasant conversation with him came over to see of the spiky haired man's schedule.

"Eh a bit jealous there Krillin. Eh hehehe-!" The jabbing elbow of the gym's owner and trainer, Master Roshi wearing his red hawaiian shirt and beige pants.

Krillin's face went a bit more red as he merely grunted making the old man laugh. "Yeah hard to compete with him, but I tell you back in my day I beat women off with a stick!"

"I really find that hard to believe master Roshi." Krillin grumbled ignoring the smack of the old turtle master's wooden cane atop his head.

"Oh you don't believe me eh? I tell you when you saw me I was second to no man. I mean just look at how I was back in my prime-!" His cane swung outwards pointing towards his 'portrait' his over muscular frame training those in the art of the turtle school. It would've a little flattering except it was him still with his full white beard and bald head.

"Of course master Roshi, considering that portrait was made two years ago." Krillin's voice dripping with sarcasm and he moved to the side to dodge the old man's cane again.

But Krillin looked back seeing how Ran-Fan, Suno, Rei, and others were all swooning over Goku. Yet the hardest part of it all was that Goku wanted almost nothing to do with them. Sure he might talk with them and be friendly but there was no drive! ' _I mean really!'_

It took close to several minutes for Goku to finally get his groupies separated from him. It required several phone numbers given and exchanged, but he did manage it. Making his way to clean up for the day and then get some food before getting ready to get some rest.

So then it was left with Krillin and Goku showering up. The happy carefree man whistling a tune as he cleaned himself off. Though Krillin was less focused on himself and more on the man next to him.

"Goku, seriously as a man how do you do it?"

Goku stopped his hair a mess of white shampoo and hanging down around his shoulders. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know, how do you do so well with women? I mean you say just be nice and be yourself but that doesn't work for me!" The smaller man vented his frustration with the other who smiled at him.

"It does work Krillin, not for every woman but they work very well. Even I can't get every woman though I keep trying."

Imaging her even now, her long unbound raven black hair, that smooth creamy white skin, soft brown eyes. That was a woman he wanted, though he didn't truly understand why. He just wanted her.

Badly.

"Really how many women don't give you their phone numbers? How many redhead's with double D's don't just jump into your arms?" Krillin's words rolling with both sarcasm and jealousy. "I mean really Goku can't you just tell me your secret man?"

"I don't have a secret Krillin, I'm just who I am. I don't try and be someone else and well Suno she just really likes me." Blushing slightly as he leaned his arms on the shower stall.

Krillin knew why a lot of women 'liked' his friend, the non transparent glass made that evident. "Look… Goku I just want some help, I mean come on there's nothing wrong with me as a person right?"

"Nothing really," Goku said looking at his friend. "But… you do get really defensive when people call you short."

"HEY-!" As if snapping to prove Goku's point. "I am perfectly normal for my size."

"Krillin if that were true you wouldn't try and tear my head off and defend your size everytime its brought up okay?" Goku tried to plead his case but only met the cold spray of the shower head over his face. "See?"

"There's nothing wrong with my size!"

Sighing Goku accepted the cold shower spray for a minute before easily reaching over and turning the head towards Krillin. "Yeesh! That's cold!" He quickly spun the knobs to shut off the flow as he glared at Goku. "Alright then who is it that you can't get? Who are you so into that resists your charm?"

"Heh, that would be one of my bosses. Miss Mao."

Krillin smacked his face, "Well of course you couldn't get her!"

Goku chuckled, "You just said who it was that resists my charm and immediately when I tell you one you say I can't get one."

Krillin released a groan of frustration as they both finished up showering and headed back to the locker room to get ready to get dressed. "Goku your boss barely qualifies as a woman."

"How so? I think she's very much a woman."

Krillin opened up his locker as his friend dropped his towel right next to him and without a shred of decency changed next to him. Fortunately he was used to this kind of behavior. "Let me explain this to you, there's about as much chance of you getting in her bed than I have with every woman you've ever met."

Bracing one arm on the locker Goku looked at Krillin who looked up to him with a serious glare.

"Miss Mao is…"

Never a hair out of place, a woman of means and someone who accomplishes everything in a timely and near perfect manner. Though she couldn't claim to win every single case that was laid before her, the track record she had set was one of the best.

The product of a beautiful mother, and overprotective father. Chi-Chi was idly checking her last memo's for a civil dispute between two companies. Covering an infringement policy that one company had apparently violated another's use of a certain brand logo and title that they owned per copyright law. Her client Intela-star electronics having paid her quite the six figure sum to have

With one side claiming that this was of their own design it was left to Chi-Chi to prove wrongdoing on the part of the defendant in the suit that they had indeed violated copyright law.

Her phone rang, and without looking up she picked up the receiver and brought it to her ear. "Miss Mao, vice president and civil litigations chief." Listening as she heard the caller she nodded her head, "Of course, I am currently investigating your claims. Though I can see a heavy bias and use of your new brand of electronics model we have to see if it was done per-say with intent to cause a unfair use of your copyrighted design. It-" She was cut off and immediately her neutral face turned into a cold sneer as she hated being interrupted. "Excuse me sir, but do not tell me how to do my job. You paid me to do this ' _legally'_ remember?" Her tone shifting to as if she were talking to a child.

Chi-Chi Mao was not one you could ever talk down too. A PHD, a prodigy, the future president, and the best that the world had to offer for her father's law firm. Ox-King and associates, its where her genius had come from, her was mother a well mannered and practiced doctor. Her father a brute of a man, but held a level of tact and decor as the head of his own law firm.

Her mother had unfortunately died when she was very young due to complications that were unknown at the time. One's that her own doctor did not bother disclosing, perhaps out of jealousy, or maybe incompetence on the part of those who worked at her hospital.

Ox-King, her dear father could've taken them and driven them into the ground physically but that didn't cause enough heartache and pain. Chi-Chi's father knew that fighting in the ring was one way to get payback, but destroying someone so thoroughly in this world required a law degree and the mindset of a vicious shark or in this case a rampaging Ox that saw red.

She never knew the settlement costs, that was sealed documents, but it wasn't enough. Daddy still mourned for his wife, the money was compensation but it would never fill the void for the missing woman it had to replace.

The voice on the other end of her phone finally stopped its griping and bitching letting her speak. "You want results, then I require more money. I have _ways_ of getting what we both want out of this. Even if it doesn't lead to outright litigation, I can file an injunction and delay their proceeds enough for you to make back your lost profits. So what do you want, do you want berate one of the finest civil attorney's in the city or have her do her job?"

Time passed and Chi-Chi heard her client return to a state of reasonable mind. "Very well, thank you for your time and patience." *click* the phone set back down on its holder and she got back to doing her job.

She didn't have time to waste on fools, waste on people who were beneath her. There was a bright future for her if she kept working on it. There would be a man worthy of her attentions, one who would love her, be her equal, and more importantly give her the most perfect child.

Except there was no man currently like that. She would have to just put off getting married, and finding the correct guy. Nope that would just have to wait.

Clicking away on her laptop and then going back in between documents Chi-Chi was looking for a solid little fish.

Something just swimming along that her eyes spotted, it didn't matter who it was. She could find someone that would make do.

A knock at her door, "Miss Mao. It's almost seven," Her dutiful alarm clock had come again to yip at her feet. At least her dog was loyal, a bit annoying, but she tolerated him. Simply because he was at least _her_ loyal dog.

Turning off her computer Chi-Chi stood up and gave a proper stretch, not even bothering to dignify the man who had come to remind her that she was about to go past working hours.

Grabbing her business jacket Chi-Chi straightened up her desk and swiped her personal phone to make sure that she hadn't received any messages. ' _Zero Matches, zero emails, zero responses'_

Fixing her hair in the mirror she could see her loyal dog standing by the door. ' _Must you stand there and watch me? I am not to be drooled over by a dog such as you.'_ She thought in a moment as she looked back at him but her face gave no indication of it.

Her little dog's antics were tolerable, but she saw the way he looked at her, though a woman should consider it flattering she could not. Goku was low class, a common denominator in the public. A lowly security guard, with the only claim to his fame and status being a near impeccable figure and freakish senses.

If to even rank him Goku would be a four on a scale of ten. He had good qualities but nothing special, plus he was just very strange. Having witnessed the man put away such a heavy amount of food that made her sick to her stomach.

Moving to leave the room her little puppy stopped her, though she might've glared at him for daring to do so he pointed back towards her desk. "Keys."

"Thank you." She replied though she wanted to simply scream in her head. ' _I always, ALWAYS forget my keys.'_ Padding back she grabbed her car keys off her basket in her desk. Blaming her dog for distracting her and making her forget to grab them.

Not addressing him as she walked out of her office, hearing him lock up her room behind her as she made her way towards the elevator.

Pressing the button to go down Chi-Chi remained stoic as Goku came up and stood off to her side waiting as well.

It dinged and opened up, she walked in first going to the back and turning around. She said nothing watching as he pushed the button to go down to the main lobby.

"No." She said not even bothering to look at him. He laughed, a grin on his face.

"Alright, alright. Though I would hope that one day you'd at least try then I might stop asking."

Oh that was a laugh to her, as if her accepting the dismal task of getting coffee with him would ever stop his antics. He was a dog and he'd keep bothering her if she let him have his way, she was by all rights his owner. Dog's didn't ask their masters to do anything, it was the other way around.

"Goku, you are a good employee but you are simply not my type." A bit of a lie, he wasn't simply, he was completely not her type.

He smiled at her, such a sickening sweet smile. It was no wonder how he was able to swoon all the little girls down on the first floor. Those little sluts with skirts would fall for something so trivial, it was pathetic really.

The elevator dinged, her short brief imprisonment with her employee now over she left before him and headed out to her car.

Casting the redheaded secretary a glare from the side of her eyes that ditz completely missed as she went to go fawn over the muscle bound security guard.

That was the type of girl that was worthy of someone like her little dog, she was nothing like that. She was by all rights a woman of means, intelligence, and power. She needed a man that had all the same means someone near her equal.

This was her life and she deserved only the best. If she had to remain alone a couple extra years to find the right guy then she would. It only made sense, perfection took a little bit of time and hard work.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	3. An Arrangment

**The Arrangment**

 **A/N: Has it been awhile? I suppose so, hopefully you enjoy chapter three.**

Goku felt it the moment she arrived. "Oh, this will not be good, guys get the elevator held and then just let me talk with her okay."

The guys didn't have time to even ask a question, but if there was one thing that Goku knew and it was when Miss Mao was not in a happy mood. Considering that fact, and that they would want to remain employed by the end of the day they didn't ask questions and went to their posts.

Goku cleared the railing in one jump and before she had even thought to reach for the door Goku had already pulled it open and held it for her. "Good morning," He offered politely though he could almost hear her teeth grinding.

"Morning." She managed through clenched teeth.

Goku followed behind her, his I.D. card already out, she didn't have to dig around in her purse for it as he buzzed her in, and properly got the door for her.

Her eyes snapped back at him, but he looked ahead. "I'd assume that you have a busy day, just here to help you Miss Mao."

Releasing a gaff she all but stormed up the stairs. Goku knowing that it was probably best not to push her buttons remained at the bottom as she got in the elevator. The gentlemen he worked with already keeping it held specifically for her.

Once it dinged and rose past the third floor everyone released a sigh of relief.

"Oh man you nailed it Goku, you are just freakishly on point." One of his co-workers released a sigh as most of them made their way back to their posts.

"Well I had sort of expected that today, Miss Mao had one of her blind dates last night. I'm sure she wasn't pleased with its results." Goku replied with a sigh, before going back to his seat.

"Who'd ever wanna date an upstuck bitch like her? I mean sure she's good to look at but a girl like that? No way man too much maintenance, she'd practically run you ragged with all of her perfectionist standards."

"Yeah, I'd imagine she'd have you fucking like it was a business transaction with the amount of strokes and lube to be predetermined at each time." Another chuckled, doing a terrible mock impersonation of Chi-Chi's voice. "I demand to have at least two orgasm's before the registered meeting while being on top, with the required date disposition."

Other's joined in the little game for a few more minutes, using their bitch of a boss as a moment of reprieve for quite a bit of hell that she put them through at times.

All except Goku.

He knew why Chi-Chi couldn't date other men, she was always under enormous pressure, forced to be the highest level of perfection. A forced expectation, it was such a burden for her, something he wanted to help her with but unfortunately she didn't want help.

She would tackle her problems head on, like always. The world gave her nothing, so she would take what she wanted.

…

Chi-Chi in the meantime, unaware- although suspecting- of the conversation going on downstairs, but what did it matter. Some low class drivel wanted to talk about her behind her back? Who cared about them anyway, she was the reason they had jobs.

If being prudish was a crime then she was guilty, but that did not mean she was a floozy. That she would ever dare put out for a man!

The sick bastard that she had attempted to date seemed to not understand that he was dealing with one of the finest debutants in West City!

She was a prima donna, a scholar, visionary, self-made, and a woman with standards!

"What the hell am I going to do? I had at least hoped to maintain a date for the estates gathering for the bar and political functions in a few days." She let out a groan of frustration as she closed the door to her office. Hanging up her business coat on the rack next to her door.

Chi-Chi looked to her mirror and saw the mess that was currently her bun of hair. A snort escaped from her lips as it truly looked terrible. In her haste, and no doubt less than glamorous entrance into work her hair had lost its perfection.

"Well only one way to solve this." Drawing back both of her hands she removed the securing rings keeping her bun in place.

Letting her hair fall from to around her shoulders in a simple act. Sighing, "It'll have to do." Knowing that she looked far less professional with her hair unbound, she looked more normal. Something that she was simply not.

Making her way to her desk Chi-Chi got started on tackling the day's business at hand. Several meetings with clients over upcoming litigation and another painstakingly slow review of her previous cases.

Always having to double check herself, if not triple check herself in order to prevent something from sneaking up during trial. Having something overlooked would question her performance, it would make her look like she didn't deserve this position.

Pulling up her recent case involving Capsule Corp. working on an injunction for the massive conglomerate to prevent trade secrets from being exploited from the company. Competitors and rivals were all trying to one up the juggernaut company.

A company that had a lot of money, influence, and say on the here and now.

Breaking out a yellow highlighter she got down to work.

Except her mind was still plagued with problems.

' _I have to appear and I can't do that single. Last year was such a hassle with so many drunken bar associates and judges thinking that I was available or looking for favors. It was such a hassle, and I had hoped my date with Mr. Greegus would have gone better and brought him along for a double or extra for my accord.'_

Flipping through her pages Chi-Chi continued to look and document corrections in her work.

"That of course leaves me stuck here, with little to no options." She muttered, trying to figure out just how she was going to have a less stressful evening in the coming days. As well as limit her sources of ridicule and abat rumors about her status as a single woman used as means of tempting other men in her profession.

Several previous dates had the nerve to accuse her of being a slut, a woman who put out for anyone if it meant getting ahead. She was nothing of the sort, but rumors could damage reputation and her precedent of being one hell of a bitch both personally and professionally while working didn't help people's perceptions of her.

So she was put in the position of finding an emergency date. Someone with a good reputation, who had a level of professionalism, but also showed a level of decorum and matched her own professionalism.

A ring on her work line Chi-Chi looked up and saw the number from her father. Clicking on the speaker she remained working through two more cases on her desk. "Yes daddy?"

"Oh poppet, how is everything I heard you did not have a good evening last night?"

Of course her father would find out, she hadn't hid her disappointment coming in this morning. "Yes, it was a bad night dad. I expected a man with a PhD and several thesis books to have a level decorum. Apparently it is hard to find a good man in this city with the time that I have." Chi-Chi said striking another line across her papers.

"I'm sure there will be a fine young man that will do right by you pumpkin." Her father saying though Chi-Chi did not fully believe that, well not right now at least.

Her dating life had never been a high point, or hell even a priority. Though as she rounded into her mid twenties it became more and more of a sore spot. She hadn't managed a stable relationship over a month.

Yet she didn't share these thoughts. "Of course Dad I know that i'll find someone good enough for me and will meet your approval."

"Are you still planning on going to the gathering tomorrow without a date?"

"I'm not sure right now, I do need a date but there I think just having an extra would be suf-"

"Ah, well if you just need someone you can take our Chief security officer, Goku's a good lad and would be able to make sure everything goes right."

' _Oh God's no, I can't take that weirdo.'_ "Dad that's a nice idea but that man isn't exactly fitting in with high society and I am his boss, that would raise quite a few questions." Why would her father even suggest taking Son Goku? To a bar association gathering?

Did he plan on entertaining people with his knowledge of martial arts? Or maybe his ability to put down four full subs in under a minute oh that would be perfect with the atmosphere around her wouldn't it? He also would stand out like a sore thumb, it would lead to more questions and a poorer solution for a short term problem she was dealing with.

How would she handle running into so many colleagues and former associates she went to school with and explain why she was with some man like him? A fine high class lawyer with a security guard? She could only just imagine the circles that would spin around her, that perhaps she forced her employee to go with her?

 _People would only believe me more shallow, that the only way I'm going to be with a man is by owning him?_

"I'm aware poppet, besides I know he would make sure you're alright for the evening and I know the boy wouldn't do anything to endanger you or your reputation. But if you can find someone by tomorrow I'll tell Goku not to bother picking you up."

There was a short pause in Chi-Chi's mind.

"Dad, did you… already ask him for me?"

A healthy chuckle escaped from the other side. Ox just smiled from his desk, he could imagine his little girl's expression but really he wanted her to get out and see more people. The images of his little girl were spread all over his desk, showing the gradual growth from his little girl into a beautiful woman. "Well of course, I asked him if you seemed upset this morning and he said that you were a bit flustered. I could only assume what that meant and I know how long it takes you to get through those dating applications so I just told the boy to be ready for a call to pick you up."

Goku was a great employee and one he would trust to look after his little girl. He knew that his daughter had some heated words in the years past with rivals since she was going alone to this events. Plus he often talked to one of his old friends from back in the day, Master Roshi where he still maintained a membership too.

He saw the dedication, the practice, and chivalry of the young man. It would be a chance for Chi-Chi to spread her wings and look for other men and not be so focused on that one percent that met her stringent requirements.

So while Goku had been in his office he told the boy if he was available the next night to which he was. This would solve some problems, one his daughter being safe, and two it would make him feel better about her attendance with someone there he could trust. The boy had worked loyally for three years, never calling in sick, never causing trouble, and his dependability was second only to his daughter.

"Dad… please I don't need someone to watch over me."

He could tell by that tone she wasn't happy.

"Now now," He said doing his best to calm her, "I promise you that everything will go fine if you bring him. If i'm wrong I'll let you fire him."

Another pause. The old man knew already what his daughter's answer would be.

"Fine, just make sure the job applications are ready by next week to fill his position."

Ox burst into laughter. "That's the spirit pumpkin, just try and enjoy yourself and don't worry about a thing."

Clicking off the reciever the president looked to the very man in his office. "So Goku are you ready for this assignment."

"Eh, Hehehe." Scratching the back of his head Goku looked pale. "Did you have to say she could fire me?" Goku enjoyed his current arrangement and stopping everything and moving. Well that was going to cause some issues for certain.

"Ah don't be so worried my boy, if I know you by your work ethic the two of you will have nothing to be concerned about. Just make sure you have a really nice suit, don't get drunk, and be sure to dance very well. My little girl loves to dance, so just spin her around the floor for an hour and i'm sure everything will be perfect."

' _Oh… great.'_ Goku lamented slightly to himself. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Take care Goku and look after my little girl." His chief security officer gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded his head before leaving his office. As the door clicked behind him Ox looked to the pictures of Chi-Chi. "I hope this might serve as a little lesson, you need to stop trying to control everything, demanding the best out of everything and just live your life for yourself. Go out, live a day with a normal guy and see that everything will be alright." He cracked a smile on his features, "It's why I got a date with your mother, because she took a chance. It's why I want you to do the same."

…

"Okay. Okay Stop!" Krillin's voice rose higher almost shouting as he stopped his soon to be ex-friend from talking. "So why again are you coming to me? What makes you think I have any clue as to what goes in elite circles?"

It was Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi and it was closing time at the gym. Goku having waited for a moment to speak with Krillin and the old man who might be able to help him with his current predicament. Goku sat backwards in a chair with Roshi across from him and Krillin sitting on the counter.

"Well in my day I was apart of every circle, the great master roshi wasn't denied anywhere!"

Two heads turned towards the old master who laughed and chuckled as he possibly reminisced or imagined those days. Though at this point, they possibly thought the old man actually believed it himself.

Who was sure anymore about things like that?

"But Krillin, I do parties, I go out with normal girls and sure I do want to date my boss but I'm going to some upscale party. I'm just looking for some advice, I have books I'm reading up on how to behave like a gentleman but i'm not sure where to find out how to dance?" Goku asked honestly, he never really danced. He didn't entertain with people, he went out and had fun.

Of course, he had to show some effort that he was trying to do better, that he was unsure. Having weaknesses that everyone could see, and vulnerabilities.

Wouldn't it be odd if a man who never partook in the high life just appeared? People might start asking questions, they might look a little deeper into who he was.

Or what he was.

That had to be avoided.

"I don't really know, hell i'm not a dancer myself. Though i'm probably better than Roshi." Gesturing with his thumb towards the old man who snorted.

"Oh please, I could spin many a fine girls around the floor." Roshi stated before offering a smile. "It's how I first fell in love…" The memories of that sweet girl. "I tell you, one thing there's nothing like pulling a girl into the spotlight and showing her off. It's what they all want I tell you."

"Really?" Goku's brow raised in curiosity.

"Oh yes, you just gotta know how to swing. How to move those legs just like you do when your doing those katas. Break into a rhythm and I guarantee that lass will fall right for you!" Roshi chuckled knowingly.

"Anything else?" Goku asked excitedly looking to Roshi who grinned.

"Yeah, give em a few glasses of wine then break out that huge-"

"Stop! Stop right there you pervert." Krillin injected as Roshi pointed straight to his groin. "Don't listen to him Goku, his obsession with one night stands won't win your boss over. You gotta be a gentleman do a little slow dancing, none of that crazy party crap I've seen you do."

Goku blushed and looked away at the accusing glare he was getting from his friend. "Uh well, they like me to do that, plus I can't really say no…" He muttered looking down at the floor.

Krillin took a moment as he looked at Goku and believed to have another logical thought. "Why am I helping you again? You have zero trouble with women, you get two or three new phone numbers a week!"

"Goku unlike you never comes up short!" Roshi's bursting cackle at Krillin's expense made the other man throw his hands up in frustration.

"Whatever, i'm done for the night." Jumping down from the counter he passed by Goku rolling his eyes. "I'm sure it'll all end up perfect like always with you and i'll be watching your boss oggle you from the treadmills like every other chick that comes in here."

"Then you should have Goku get you one of them nice high profile ladies phone number since you can't handle the regular ones!" Roshi mocked as Krillin let out a shout of frustration and left from the front. Looking to Goku with a more serious expression Roshi gave him a pat on the shoulder, "I may laugh and joke around with shorty, but you got nothing to worry about, just straighten up that hair put on a nice suit and be a man. That's what those high brow types like, surrounded by men who already have it. But what they really want is someone like you to really blow their minds and plus," His voice dropped lower as he gave a perverted grin to the other man. "They are the best ones in the sheets."

…

So as it was Chi-Chi heard the knock from her front door. Wearing a deep purple dress, a nice V slit exposing her left side that looped over the top of her shoulders and slipped down exposing her back. Two black high heels clacked as she walked forwards over her marble floors. She wondered just how bad this was going to go tonight, as her other plans to at least bribe or locate a suitable date tonight would be possible.

But that hadn't happened, grabbing her string purse for just the essentials and looped it over her arm. Chi-Chi gave herself one final look over in the mirror. The back of her hair tied into a full high rise ponytail that dangled just around her shoulders. A gold linked necklace with diamonds strapped around her neck and dipping down into her cleavage while somewhat provocative also emphasized not touching what one could not afford. Her chest pushed up just enough to show a fair amount of the goods but not to be whorish.

A pair of double looped but smaller diamond earrings along with a light tint of mascara that accentuated her dark brown eyes was another feature. She looked damn good and she was proud of it.

Opening up the door she revealed her 'date'. Wearing a full black tuxedo, a vanilla undershirt with the top popped open exposing his tan chest, down to a pair of polished black boots that she could see the shimmer of her front lights on. A pair white roses tucked into his front pocket along with a red pocket square behind it.

But as she looked him over she noted that his usual hairstyle of every direction possible was pushed upwards, his black hair rising up over his head with several overhanging black spikes dangling just about his eyebrows.

She would admit it was impressive but, she wouldn't give compliments. She only received them. "You look presentable at least." Chi-Chi said almost dismissively walking past him.

The driver she had ordered to take them to and from hadn't arrived yet although as she glanced to Goku she briefly wondered how he had got here. She hadn't heard a car drive off. But she dismissed it, "They will arrive shortly I do hope you are not going to embarrass me tonight. Because I will have your balls Son Goku on my desk in the morning."

He swallowed apprehensively, "I wasn't planning on it, but if I may," He pulled out one of the roses from his pocket and offered it to her. "It would be impolite not to offer you one."

Chi-Chi snorted, "Am I going to senior prom? I don't need a flower." Imaging the juvenile act of having his flower in her hands, ' _Oh please.'_

Goku chuckled, "No but a woman wearing a matching flower as to the one in my breast pocket would be a sign of exclusivity, granted i'm not actually dating you, but I know you would like people to stay out of your personal space."

Chi-Chi thought about it, "I suppose it might do more good than harm." Swiping it from his palm hand she quickly affixed it to her ponytail, the white flower rising into the back actually seemed a tad more appealing.

"You do look amazing Miss-"

"I am Chi-Chi to you tonight and tonight only," She said interrupting him. "Secondly I don't need your approval about my looks by comparison to the women I see you with. Even in a fake date I'm still the best you will see at your side in your life, be fortunate that i'm even allowing this."

Goku took her words without pausing. "Of course," He said knowing that it best to just remain quiet on the matter. He'd work with Miss Mao for years and her tones, body language and demeanor were almost second nature.

As Goku heard the rumble of the car coming to pick them up drive up Chi-Chi's rounded driveway he knew that he was going to be in for a very stressful evening.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	4. Fake Date

**Chapter 4: Fake Date**

A full hall was rented out, a ballroom, dining hall, gathering room, and bar. Several stories tall, it was all paid for by the bar association. Business contributions and private donations of course funded this little life of luxury for some tonight. Ten judges, dozens upon dozens of lawyers from corporate, civil, and city were all in attendance.

Some brought their spouses, others brought their dates, some just brought eye candy.

The valet opened up the doors of the cars allowing those inside to exit, driving their cars to be parked in the private area following the rounded driveway.

Some were making chit chat at the doors, some headed inside as a black car pulled up and the door was opened up. Stepping out and wearing her purple dress was Chi-Chi Mao, the future heir apparent of Ox-King Law Associates. Some offered a nod of acknowledgement as she stepped out, others looked pleased, some looked irritated with her presence. Though as the other side of the car door opened and a large well dressed man with long tall mane of hair sprouting upwards.

He walked over towards where Chi-Chi stood her head tilted up arrogantly, holding up her hand and waiting until the man who exited the car with her took her arm and walked beside her.

Holding her own snort back as she walked past those she knew professionally. Their stares were focused on her, their conversations no doubt switching her arrival.

Or maybe she was just that arrogant of her own opinion of herself.

Goku remained a tactful demeanour, his eyes straight ahead holding Chi-Chi's hand and arm with his own as the pair walked towards the front doors.

Waiting in line several pairs behind Chi-Chi showed no signs of distress or even nervousness while awaiting her chance to enter. Her eyes slightly shifted to her side and looked to her date who stood there with a soft smile on his face appearing in good spirits. ' _Well at least he's always a good little dog'_

"Just because I forgot to mention it in the car… If catch you pulling your little stunts like you do at work with the women here I will not just fire you but bury you ten feet into the ground. Do you understand?" She said plainly as if she were ordering from a menu. Her eyes and head not even turning towards Goku

Her date didn't even twitch, "I'm just a nice guy and if you're talking about how I go out with them to bars and clubs. I merely look after them, there's no secret ulterior motive." He replied, reaching up to brush his spiked up hair from the side of his vision.

"I suppose all the talk I hear about in the ladies lunch room about your massive," Her voice dropping low enough to where he could only hear her. "Cock is because they fantasize about it or they've seen it right?"

Goku chuckled, "I've never claimed to be a saint, but," His head dipped slightly towards her own. "I am very, very, well endowed." moving back up a pleased smile on his face as Chi-Chi felt a faint blush on her cheeks.

Chi-Chi didn't always try and pay too much attention to the female banter when she grabbed her lunch or coffee from the break room. But on several occasions all of the girls spoke about Son Goku's third arm', Suno one of the desk secretary's had been very explicit with her detail with it. ' _You swear it's a whole arm inside of you and not even normal arm man size, i'm talking Goku arm size.'_

Considering this was done for idle boasting amongst the other girls she didn't take much into consideration. However, she hadn't been the only one and they had no reason to bloat up Goku's ego, not that he really had one. Though she suspected the nice guy act might've been a bit of a front. Yet she never heard of Goku really out and about trying to whore around. So she might concede that fact to him. "So is your attempt at seducing lowbrow women to trying to get into my pants your goal for this evening?"

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind," Goku replied his hand sliding overtop her hand as it was their turn to be let in.

"Good evening," a well dressed gentlemen said holding a clipboard. "Names?"

"I am Chi-Chi Mao with plus one." She addressed, her hands then gesturing to Goku. "This is Dr. Son."

The man nodded, "Ah very well. I have you on the list and your extra. Please take care miss."

Nodding her head Chi-Chi walked forwards with Goku on her arm. Stepping inside to the gathering, a collection of the cities top lawyers, practitioners, scholars, and officers of the court for law in West city. From Judges to attorneys, from lead prosecutors to public defenders, if one had a high enough standing to make their way inside they could, provided they had the reputation and pockets to do so.

In front of them was a large gathering hall, multiple tables and servers bringing out orders of food around a large square floor that was mostly vacant save for a few couples talking. An order of musicians set off to the side played music the area, their gentle symphony was a contrast to all the deals and back all favors being made.

A pit of vipers did require a gentle B-Minor.

Then to their other side was a large bar, multiple high chairs and standing room only with almost ten different bartenders mixing drinks, serving the finest alcohol. The glimmering of jewels, the pitter of female laughs and haughty male greetings filled the air.

The other side was an outside gathering, a gala held underneath a glass awning, vines covering sides of the enclosed area as water fountains splashed and sprayed water in arrays of colors. There were nice decorative paintings as if up for auction outside, along with other things for display. Several young artists were currently doing expressive artworks for those in attendance, the later speaking about the subtle nuances of their work.

Whether it be expressive, a struggle of an inner monologue, or a representation of the world and their identity. Who was to say? But everyone was doing their best to outdo the others knowledge of the current works being made.

Where exactly did Goku fit into all of this? The man could see so much trouble slightly building, he wasn't prim and proper, he had no idea of finer arts.

A tug at his arm lead him straight towards the bar, clearly Chi-Chi required a drink or several. To which Goku wouldn't disagree to that notion.

"Oh hello Chi-Chi, how are you dear?" A voice cut through the air and Chi-Chi stopped as if she had been struck. But that was the limit of her physical distress as she stopped, put on a beautiful smile and turned towards the face.

"Rei!" Her tone veiled a hidden distaste as nails dug into Goku's skin for a moment. "Oh hello, how have you been?" Releasing her grip from Goku she approached another woman, wearing a full black strapless dress. Blonde hair hung around her shoulders completely unbound. Several linked platinum bands were around her wrist and a very large an oversized diamond ring on her finger.

A more curvy woman but not grossly overweight another twenty pounds heavier than Chi-Chi at most. On her side was a well dressed man, a short mess of stubble and a goatee on his chin, just a few inches shorter than Goku in a full suit, messy brown hair and hazel eyes greeted the other couple.

"Oh my, I was wondering if you weren't going to show up this year." Rei said touching Chi-Chi's shoulder who laughed and brushed it off.

"That wasn't anything Rei, just a few too many drinks. I'm not going to be bothered by it."

The other woman smiled and nodded, "Oh of course, you wouldn't be bothered by that. Myself and Gregus just got here a little while ago, we're also looking forward to be celebrating our third year of marriage in week."

"It's nice to see you again Chi-Chi, I hope your work at your fathers is going well?"

Chi-Chi nodded her head slightly. "Oh yes, just fine." A slight hint of disappointment was there but only Goku caught it. He looked to Gregus then to Chi-Chi subtly. "Oh forgive me, I have yet to give introductions." Chi-Chi quickly changed the topic as she gestured to Goku. "My date, Dr. Son."

"Ah, Doctor? With what are your studies?" Rei said offering a handshake to Goku before he greeted Gregus.

"Anthropology currently, my thesis is over correlation of different training styles primarily throughout the country as a way of understanding social classes in older patriarchal societies." Goku said noting the slight hint of unexpected surprise in their eyes. "Who are you if I may ask?"

A quick redirection away from him as Gregus spoke. "I'm Gregus Halth and my wife Rei, we were old friends with Chi-Chi during graduate school."

Chi-Chi slightly rolled her eyes. ' _Friends?'_ But she didn't press too much further. "Dr. Son Rei is another lawyer for Credentials on the other side of the city, Gregus works with her their. We took most of the same classes together during our studies and worked as public defenders during those days."

"I see, interesting." Goku replied smiling.

Rei though looked over Goku, "So how long have you two been dating?" An slightly amused look shifting to Chi-Chi.

"Tonight is our first night out. But we've known each other for almost a year now."

Rei smiled though there was a hint of something else in her eyes. "Yes I heard that you did not have a fine evening with Thomas Ovel would've been better. What happened with that?"

"Nothing major he and I simply differed in opinions." Chi-Chi was trying to dismiss it as nothing else. But Rei seemed intent on something.

"I can imagine, the Ovel family have such a promising history like Gregus's line. It is such a hard quality to find such good men these days."

"Dear I believe that's enough." Her husband said catching the subtle blows being traded verbally.

Goku merely chuckled, "No need to dwell on the past, you two have a lovely evening and don't worry about a thing with Chi-Chi. Come along." Without waiting for a goodbye he lead his boss away from the couple, he could already tell she was beginning to get very agitated. The subtle twitches in her brow, the way she spoke, it was clear that there was some bad blood between them.

Chi-Chi surprised him as she took a moment to clear her throat. "Good I was getting annoyed with them."

Taking her towards the bar to grab a drink, he looked at Chi-Chi who slightly bit on the bottom of her lip. "May I ask what happened?"

"Rei is a cheating whore, and Gregus thought that chubby minx was better than me." Chi-Chi sneered, as they approached the bar.

"I take it you were dating Gregus at one point?" Goku pulled out her stool for her to sit as he joined her.

"Hah! As if i'd lower myself to date him. We were college friends, sure I may have been attracted to Gregus at one point when I was young and naive, but clearly he isn't worth my time if he feels that Rei is better than me!" She huffed as the bartender came over towards them, "Martini please,"

"Scotch." Goku asked holding up a hand.

"Right away." The man said turning around to start making their drinks.

"I mean really, that fat hussy still has the nerve to degrade me? As if I was six points her better!" Chi-Chi could recount on more fingers and toes she one upped that bitch. Though they were _friends_ once, she learned that calling anyone a friend was a joke.

She had often talked with Gregus, she liked him alot back in college, the guy was kind but still career driven. But his only flaw was that he had turned her down. HER for a blonde with bigger tits? Oh the gall of that man, then to have Rei shove the fact that not only she and Gregus had married back in her face.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Goku offered turning slightly towards her. Chi-Chi's brown eyes studied Goku who just looked at her neutrally. "I could understand how hard it would be to have friends hurt you. It took me a long time to get people to even like me." He laughed, "Most people thought I was just too weird like you did."

"Goku you are the definition of weird," Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes as the bartender came back over. "Thank you," She said as she brought up her glass to her lips and took a sip. Hoping that a little alcohol might cool her blood for abit.

Taking his scotch Goku took a swig of it before setting it back down. "I'm just different, but fitting in is all an act. Like theatre." It was actually a bit nice for him to actually be conversing with Chi-Chi outside of work. "Ever try acting before?"

"I had no time for drama, I was an undergraduate by age seventeen and my gymnast and dance classes I would be hard pressed to find the time for reading and remembering lines." She took another sip of her drink. Her gaze shifted towards Goku with a greater level of scrutiny. "Why were you some type of actor growing up?"

"No," Shaking his head, "I have many faces I wear Chi-Chi, you would think me just a simple man at work wouldn't you? Yet here I am, and I do not feel out of place?"

Her eyes studied him as she continued to sip from her glass. "I suppose you can, but the night is still very young."

"Do you really have that low an opinion of me?" Goku finished the rest of his drink as Chi-Chi offered him a grin. "I suppose that answers that." That look spoke volumes to him, he understood his role in Chi-Chi's life currently. What he was expected and not expected to do, and there was very little that he could do to change that.

Taking a larger sip Chi-Chi set her glass down. "For all your potential, whatever it may be Son Goku. You are stuck in mediocrity, your perks are reliability and kindness. But that is all that you have, your physical physique means little, your ability to be lucky when it comes to people isn't something that I, or anyone else can rely on. Your work ethic maybe, but since you've worked for our company you have not pushed yourself, you don't go looking for bigger jobs, you have no drive. You bark when I tell you to bark, and do as I say, for a woman like me you are nothing special." Looking him over, she could understand some people's attraction to him but other than that? There was nothing impressive about him that someone else couldn't do. "I could easily find a strong muscle bound meathead like you without trying, buying loyalty is cheap and I could replace you in a week if I wanted." Offering him a smug smirk she picked up her glass again from the counter. "If you have so many faces why have I never seen them? Where is your hidden potential aside from wooing dumb girls with a impressive package that again other's have?"

Goku asked for a refill as he looked to Chi-Chi again, "Ouch."

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" She mocked as Goku let out a big sigh.

"I live as I wish, could I push harder of course. But I like where things are right now, I work, train, have fun, and just enjoy myself. Just like you who takes pride in all of your work as a fine lawyer I merely take pride in my martial arts and strength. It requires dedication and focus like yourself. I don't need that much money to be happy," Grabbing his fresh drink Goku took another full swig of it. "Are you happy?" His gaze looking back to her.

"Ridiculous," She scoffed, "of course i'm happy." What was wrong with her life for her to be upset about aside from her relationships. "I would-"

A hand touched Chi-Chi's shoulder grabbing at it more instantly as a voice interrupted. "Ah Miss, Mao already drinking like last year?" A slightly rounder but older gentleman said.

"Judge Miles…" She said a lack of excitement in her voice. "A pleasure to see you here."

"Ah you kno-" He attempted to move his hand down her shoulder but a thick cough came from the man across from Chi-Chi. The man was looking at him very hard, and very warningly. Taking the subtle hint he pulled back. "Well I merely came over to see if you were interested in backing my reelection campaign."

While normally he wouldn't have cared there was a hint of fire in the man's eyes. The way his hair rose up and the sheer intensity he was receiving was partially unnerving. Clearly Miss Mao had bought herself a date, there was no way this man was here willingly, but he still had to respect boundaries set.

' _More like trying to cop a feel like last year you fat pervert.'_ Chi-Chi snarled in her head, but she smiled. "Well of course, once you hold your banquet i'll be sure to see you put back up on the bench, provided you are still willing to work with my father's company for referrals?"

No favor in the law world came without one in return. Funds to back his reelection, and his office sending more clients Chi-Chi's way. A corrupt system but it was what turned the gears.

The judge looked to begin speaking again but was cut off rudely. "Perhaps you'd best return to the men's room and clean up. I'd expect a judge to a least wipe the shit and piss from his hands before touching someone with that stench I can smell."

Miles was taken back by the outburst, the man nose flared again in disgust. "Outrageous how dare you accuse-"

"I have sanitation wipes, perhaps that would be more appropriate for you to at least clean up. I can smell your hands it is quite revolting, perhaps I should inform the rest of the crowd around us?" Goku slowly rose up from his chair standing nearly half a head over the man with his chin, the added height of his hair gave him quite a towering appearance.

Goku pushed a quick threat, though minor in the public face of things, when surrounded by colleagues being a slob and perhaps shaking hands with a man who couldn't even wash wasn't a reputation that one needed.

Not tonight anyway.

The judge went red faced, quite flustered, "Indignant cretin I'll pay you back for that!" He then stormed off as Goku cracked a smirk and dug into his pocket and handed a clean wipe for Chi-Chi.

"Sorry, I'd assume you'd not want that on you tonight?" To which Chi-Chi snapped it away from him, mildly disgusted by what had just happened.

"While I am happy to be rid of that man, I'd like to keep some people I know in their current position." Chi-Chi wiped down her shoulder as Goku shrugged his shoulders. Though she cast another look at Goku a slightly curious expression on her lips. "Did you really smell that?"

He nodded, "Yes, I smelled his hands, I know almost every single scent in this room and I can easily pick them out."

"You really are a freaking dog Son Goku." Though she cracked a small smile as she got back up.

"Well before things take off further, how about a little trip around the dance floor before we both drink too much to enjoy it?" Goku said offering her his hand.

Chi-Chi stopped and stared at his hand and up at him. "You? You know how to dance?"

"Maybe." Goku replied, "But I figure you want people to notice you here tonight right? A little show here will have your old acquaintances coming to you. It will make your agenda for this evening easier, so why not have a little fun with it?"

"Alright Son Goku, but be warned." She said taking his hand with an iron grip. "Do _not,_ embarrass me."

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	5. A Fake Dance

**A Fake Dance**

 **A/N: More of grade A classic bitch Chi-Chi too come. Because you all secretly love that Goku abuse.**

Goku walked with Chi-Chi towards the main floor area. "Edelweiss," Goku stated as Chi-Chi looked to him. "What did you say?"

"The song, it's Edelweiss." Referring to the musicians playing. "It's not a bad way to start things out."

"Slow dancing?" Chi-Chi said a bit surprised as Goku only cracked a smirk. Pulling her hand up from his side and onto the floor. Sliding his other hand to cup her own.

The intensity of the music rising up a little higher as those playing found a more captivating crowd than idle banter music. The ring of the triangle and strings slowly built up a greater fever as Goku began to move his feet. Chi-Chi keeping her own steady pace as Goku stepped with her a gentle swaying of their bodies.

Letting the half steps shift as the pair slipped together.

 _Fluidity, rhythm, flow, and timing._ It was what he could recall when he began to learn about real dancing the night before.

Chi-Chi could feel Goku's grip while firm it wasn't tight as the two made their movements, her heels not impeding her movement. Sliding her far arm outward Goku kept her pace slowly letting her slip away from their close embrace to over an arms length away a full spin. Their fingers touching the two drew back towards one another.

Matching her from behind, Goku's hand drew around her waist. Both of their heads turned towards the side as their feet moved. She swayed forwards and he would match her. Until they snapped arms and went backwards the other direction. Chi-Chi's clacking heels matching the pace of the music.

Goku found his body moving on auto pilot for the moment as they still remained slow with their dance. Taking the chance to smell her hair, the light tingle of sweat and perspiration that formed over her skin. How she felt so close to him.

Never had he been so close to her, it felt intimate in way. She swung and moved her legs with him, the brushes of her dress against his suit. He couldn't stop the desire that coursed through him for this arrogant, prideful, and cruel woman.

A powerful headstrong woman, even if her opinion of him was nothing but dirt it wouldn't stop him from enjoying this.

Settling his legs he spun her from his hands again, letting her dress rise up around her knees as it twirled in the air. Chi-Chi let her weight rest in Goku's as she let her back arch, her free hand going with the motion as she bent backwards. It was somewhat hard to keep herself from smiling, it really had been a long time since she had gone out dancing.

He drew her hand upwards into the air, their fingers interlacing as the came face to face. Wrapping a hand around her hip, and her to him, Goku and Chi-Chi moved together as their interlaced fingers went to the other's shoulder.

"You're not half bad." She had to admit as she bent backwards, her right leg hooking outwards and up over Goku's back. Her ponytail just inches from touching the ground as she let herself be held up in her date's arms.

Pulling her back upwards, his hand sliding back over her thigh, the other just below her elbow. "I'm just a good student." A smirk on his lips as her pulled her into the air effortlessly. Holding Chi-Chi he spun her around several times. Her dress flaring outwards as he twirled her in the air.

Slowly stopping his spin Goku let her slide free. Her legs splitting backwards towards the ground but she maintained her fluid balance as she twirled backwards, Goku's arm wrapping around her waist as they stopped just before the music.

Though before anyone could begin to loud their praises the music kicked up. Several brass and one very talented trumpet player turned up the volume and intensity. "Keep up." Was as she grinned as Goku nodded his head.

Grabbing her wrist the two began a full swing dance, creating several steps apart she swung herself about, relying on Goku's rigid frame for support as she doubted that he really knew how to do full swing dancing. Their slow dancing had been one thing, but during her days of gymnastics and dance classes there would be no way an amatuer could keep up with her.

Flipping her legs outwards, and pushing upwards onto Goku's hands as a lever she threw both legs around Goku's torso while he kept her balanced. One hand holding onto his neck as she made him move around and around.

The air around her was so much more free than it had felt before. The faces of so many watching her, the envy, the jealousy, and lust. Oh it made her own heart beat faster as she should could all but wonder if Rei and Gregus were there. One to show that trumped up blonde what a real woman could do, and to that bastard just what he had passed up.

She was the queen of the world! Even if it was just right now on the dance floor.

Unhooking one leg from Goku's back to swing both around his side, she intended to wrap herself around his back, sliding around his torso but Goku surprised her. His one arm grabbed her leg, the other bracing at her hip hefted her into the air.

The two twirled abound as Chi-Chi focused on her balance as Goku kept her upright by moving.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ She slightly panicked as Goku bent her leg back into her thighs. Moving her up to this shoulder.

The duo slowed and stopped, Chi-Chi's hands spread outwards as Goku's back leg swept lower till he was almost kneeling. The musicians dropped in pace to light soft beat as Chi-Chi looked a little red faced and taking a moment to breathe.

Those gathered applauded, some more enthusiastically, others scoffing at the showoff.

She slipped from his shoulder touching ground, looking at him as he gave her a smile. Taking her hands in both of his he heard the rising brass section and deep base. "Swing?"

Chi-Chi was caught off guard, "Swing dancing?" Her question not sounding as probable as she believed.

The trumpet kicked up to another level as the rest built up behind him. He spun her outwards, Chi-Chi's reflexes catching her as she was snapped right back into his chest. The pair now, chest to chest, arm in arm moved in one quick pace together in a circle about the floor.

Reaching the middle they stopped breaking apart, Chi-Chi swinging her hips and flaring her legs in rapid short kicks on the floor, her arms equally rising in the air as Goku's feet tapped the ground. His hands clapping for her as she did her dance solo.

It was him giving her the stage, to show what she could do. Rising up one foot, even in heels she spun herself about. Rising high and low to the ground with well practiced and rehearsed maneuvers. A little of her ballea background coming to the surface.

One leg rose up and over her shoulder as she twisted and bent her body all around. ' _Let you all choke on your envy! I am Chi-Chi Mao, I am all your better!'_ She thought as came to a rest in her final pose. Arms upwards, head back, legs splayed enough with her ponytail swinging slightly.

Casting a smirk to Goku to which he drew off his jacket, and tossed it at the stage of the musicians. Sure she said not to dance like he did at the clubs and night time parties he had attended, but she laid down a challenge and no doubt none of these guys here could dance like him.

Popping several top buttons Goku all but showing off his physique as he took his cue and dropped to the ground, planting one hand he threw his legs around. Like a man balancing on a horse in gymnastics he moved his legs in a rapid pattern until he tucked forwards and rolled about on his back. Keeping measured pace as he planted both arms and fully stood on his hands.

Tucking his legs back down into his chest he flipped back upwards landing on his feet. His one arm outstretched for her.

He had just answered her challenge and she didn't back down.

She had hold herself back from snorting. Taking his hand the two began again.

Chi-Chi almost squealed as Goku picked her off the ground and began to throw her about. Her legs held together as he held under her arms, he was treating her like a doll in his arms. Side to side, her feet drawing up as to not hit the ground as he spun himself about with her, the added thuds of his feet on the dance floor were in beat with the music.

Hauling her up into the air to where her face was a foot above his head he rocked her upwards and dropped her back right through his legs, her dress dragging over the surface as Goku pulled her right back through his legs and into his chest.

He could see the glare in her eyes from the act so he took a moment and broke away. The two dancing around each other, his arms and legs moving with the fever of the music as she swayed and flowed with the tempo. Both dancing in their own way, sharing in a moment as the music reached its end. A heavy flourish drew Goku closer to her. She reached up with one hand to hold his neck as his hand wrapped around the small of her back.

Bending her backwards, Chi-Chi's other arm fell backwards her nails just able to scratch the surface of the floor as he leaned over top of her. Her head falling backwards, her senses dulled for the moment she didn't catch the heavy breath overtop the skin of her breasts.

Goku could smell such a thick scent of sweat and a hint of arousal. How he wanted to just let his tongue dip downwards and taste that sweet scent. But he couldn't… not now.

Then it ended. A rapturous applause this time along with whistles and cheers of approval. Goku exhaled and pulled Chi-Chi upright, "How was that?" He asked with a smirk as Chi-Chi gathered herself.

A careful, almost studious look came over her as she wondered several things. Firstly when did someone like Goku learn to dance like that? Secondly the man barely seemed phased by any of this. And thirdly, did she actually find herself enjoying it?

It was possible, after all.

But not because of him.

"You did fine, a little crass but i'm sure you could be better with some practice, now go grab your jacket and button up your shirt." She said poking at his chest. "We are still in a place of class, I wont have you sullying my reputation with an improper display." With that she turned on her heel and walked towards the galla outside, stopping for a moment to grab her purse. Intent on having some fresh air and cool off for a moment.

…

She passed through those wishing to have a moment with her, no doubt wanting to berate her with questions about who that man was, what they were doing, and her attachment to him. It was all so childish no doubt.

Her heels clacked along the stone as she made her way to the railing outside, a botanical garden on the other side, complete with a variety of flowers a small stream, and numerous exotic birds that were caged inside by a high rise black mesh fence.

She turned and rested her back against one of the pillars as she let herself have a moment. It feel good, her hands pulling open her purse and finding her phone inside. Illuminating the screen she found several messages from her father.

' _Of course Dad would be making sure everything is okay!'_ She thought almost exacerbatedly in her mind.

(8:04 PM) 'How is everything going pumpkin? I hope so, it reminds me of how I asked your mother out when she went for her accreditation group.'

(8:30 PM) 'Please find some good pictures if you can poppet, I'd love a few more too add for my desk.'

(8:50 PM) 'Are you two getting along? I do hope so dear.'

She typed on her phone, 'yes it's fine, and you and mom were there by mutual agreement. I'll try and find a good picture. He's not annoying me yet dad.' Answering all of his questions briefly before hitting send on her phone.

Taking a breath she was finally approached by several individuals. "There you are Miss. Mao, we had tried to find a moment with you."

Chi-Chi looked to find the Lead prosecutor Phil Arnolds, the district attorney Mike Wallace, and judge Mary Pembrooke. "Good evening to all of you." She said offering a friendly handshake with all three.

Phil being a man in his mid thirties with a slightly thinning hair but otherwise his soft black hair and brown eyes showed quite an amount of experience. His gray smoking jacket and suit a common place in the courtroom.

Mike an elder of nearly fifty eight, a bald head and only standing five four, just a few inches shorter than Chi-Chi and with a cane from an ever present bad left leg. A gentle looking man and charismatic as his running on his third term as the district attorney.

Mary being almost fifty, a mess of short blonde and brown hair. While not the most senior of judges she was the most harsh when it came to sentencing, her zero tolerance policy for offenders earning her quite the reputation as most would rather plead out then be sentenced by her.

The judge spoke up first wearing a more formal business dress. "That was quite the show Miss Mao, I had heard you had a dance background but never saw it in action."

Chi-Chi bowed her head slightly. "Yes It's an old passion of mine. Though I was a national competitor at one point, I sadly don't have the time to take my progress further." Back in college in her undergraduate days she traveled from place to place in school gymnastics and dance function. She qualified nationally but never placed.

"My dear, I would've imagined you wanting to take those skills further, but you're quite the successful lawyer so no need for regrets." Mary came to her side, drawing an arm around her back. "But idle chatter, my dear please would you mind coming with us?"

"That would be fine, but what for?" Chi-Chi asked.

Phil smiled, "Just a small recognition for your contributions. We owe your father and your company a great deal. Just a photo for our members wall, there's fewer deserving that recognition other than you."

Mike took a moment to pull out a small card and handed it Chi-Chi. His other hand occupied by his cane still held firm in his other hand. "Without help from people like you and your father we would face difficulty. Granted we don't always share the same goals, however, if we didn't have people like you pushing boundaries and limits we would be stuck. "

"Thank you sir, though if I may have a moment to grab my date?"

"Oh that would be fine, please find us on the next floor for dinner and we'll talk more." Mary said patting her on the shoulder. "It's such a fine man you brought. Reminds me of when myself and Mike first dated back when we were younger."

"Hey now! I was far-" The man's voice trailing off as the two elders recounted days long since past.

Phil looked to Chi-Chi though with a smile. "I have a cousin, a young scholar like yourself. He's just graduated with honors from Yale. Perhaps you'd be interested in hiring him on for your company?"

Always a favor for a favor in this business.

Chi-Chi nodded, "I'll speak with my father send his application through our channels." Even if he wasn't hired, giving him the opportunity would be enough. The lead prosecutor's family member would create less issues moving forwards for the business if anything. She smiled and bid him a farewell as she headed back inside.

It wasn't hard for her eyes to pick out her date. He was standing by the orderves table. His jacket back on with a small plate in front of him and a small mess of finger foods. Yet she felt her eyes focus and narrow as several women were gathered around him in obvious attempt at taking what did not belong to them.

Even if Goku and her were not anything, these whores had no right to her man. She could merely assume by the lack of a ring that meant fair game.

Straightening out her posture Chi-Chi's clacking heels made a direct bee line for those gathered at the table. Two of them she recognized, one was Sasha Hath, Gregus's sister a sporty black haired girl who followed her brother into the law area. Her red dress was more revealing than it needed to be in Chi-Chi's eyes. The thin spaghetti straps holding her top in place. "Oh Dr. Son that's so interesting!" Her overly chirpy voice was like nails in Chi-Chi's mind.

The other was Vess Blue, a full length blonde haired bimbo-in Chi-Chi's completely unbiased and honest opinion-she was standing very close to Goku's plate offering him food to try with those overly fake tits she had implanted two years ago. Her blue eyes and innocent smile were nothing but a cunning little bitch.

The latter she did not recognize with her short brown hair, but she was eating Goku up like candy with her eyes.

' _Oh you bitches…'_ "Goku," Her voice pristine and sweat showing none of the vile contempt she was spewing mentally. "I hope I did not keep you waiting too long?"

"Oh hey Chi-Chi." he said breaking the small circle around him to approach her. ' _That's my good little dog.'_ She couldn't stop the smug look on her face as she took Goku's arm. "Eh sorry girls, it was great to talk with all of you but my date is back. Thanks for all advice on the food!"

Three different sets of eyes looked to Chi-Chi who openly dared them to say anything about her taking Goku away from them. "Oh, well please give me a call i'd love to talk more about your 'studies'." Vess said with that innocent little girl sadness to which Goku blushed and laughed.

"Eh sure, I'll see if-"A jab from a hand at his back stopped him from talking.

"Oh did you forget that you can't be sharing that information yet. You can't be spoiling everything about your hard work," Her nail almost pinched his skin through his jacket. "Right Dr. Son?" She asked smiling, and were it not for the pain in his back he'd believe nothing was wrong.

"Y-Yeah. You're right thanks Chi-Chi," he turned back towards the woman. "It'll have to another time."

They all seemed disappointed, though he could not tell if it was for show. He brought his arm back around Chi-Chi who walked with him up the stairs to where the main host of food was being served.

"I'll have your balls if I even so much as see you near those women again, do I make myself clear?" Chi-Chi's low threatening voice made Goku swallow.

Knowing it was best to just appease her at this point Goku just conceded. "I was just being polite, you have much more to give than they do."

"I know that much Goku, don't assume that I'm low class. Especially after tonight." She stated arrogantly as they reached the top of the steps. Tonight, she was going to receive admission into the elite position that she so rightly deserved. A recognized member of the law community, her image to be put on the wall of the district office, state courthouse, and perhaps further if her career would let her.

Oh she couldn't wait to show her father. Tonight was her night!

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	6. A Fake Moment

**Chapter 6: A Fake Moment**

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay, side projects, stuff, you know how it goes. Here's another chapter update, I hope the topic is still interesting as we get this story where you're all ready for it to start going.**

Carting along with Goku in hand, Chi-Chi made her way through the sea of acquaintances. Tonight was working out better than she had expected. Having several whoremongering women already making passes at her date only confirmed that in everyone else's mind that she had brought someone that was desired by others. That her Dr. Son was being chased after, legitimized her worth and value over others.

It didn't matter if this wasn't a real date, the mere thought that she could get someone so physically attractive and apparently intelligent only made her become that much more desirable. _I will be the talk of the city for a few days, no doubt a suitable men worthy of my stature will come for me. Who wouldn't be to resist the temptation of my, beauty, status, and power._ It was just perfect!

Though she felt a little drunk with the excitement of finally receiving everything that she deserved. It was only in partial thanks to her father for setting this up, who knew that Goku could be such a proper tool?

She might actually be willing not to fire Goku for his shenanigans when she had the opportunity. Getting rid of him was always one of those things she had just wanted to do. Dropping him regardless of the date's outcomes would've been just a bonus, but she had slowly changed her mind on the topic since this evening.

It was that slight boyish charm about Goku that made others stop and think.

She cast him a glance, looking at his long spiky mess of hair above his head. He looked far more noticeable, and less awkward.

Yet, her minds quickly processed one thing, Goku's hair was doing that naturally. She couldn't see any sort of gel, spray, or creams that kept that proud mane standing upright. _How the hell does he manage that?_ Wasn't it just yesterday that he had it in his usual mess of unkempt spikes. So just how did he pull that little trick off?

That would bear a closer inspection.

Keeping their pace together Chi-Chi made her way towards a small side table off to the stage's side. While it wouldn't slam her front and center, it would allow her privacy with her date. Having him say anything too public was still a real possibility. Tonight was going good and it needed to stay that way.

Goku being the polite gentleman that he was drew out Chi-Chi's seat for her. She took her place with her back towards the wall but her front visible to all on the stage and those looking towards it. It allowed her to be seen and look towards any who might be talking about her, having her back turned would allow for many to offer their snide little comments and snippets about her. There would be a lot less of that if her eyes were easily able to be seen.

"So how exactly do they handle food here?"

Chi-Chi looked towards her date who was eyeing the menu. " Just select a salad, a side, and a main course along with dessert."

"Is that all?"

She shook her head, "Yes-!" She partially hissed, "Not all of us ingest twelve thousand calories per day." It was a small marvel in her mind how Goku managed to feed himself everyday- Correction, since today.

"Just order two meals and that will be it," Chi-Chi stated moving find herself a selection of nice vintage wines.

While skimming through her choices she watched as the rest of the room began to slowly fill up with the evenings attendants slowly filtering inside. The main stage was filled with those Chi-Chi was already familiar with. The two judges and the lead prosecutor were the main heads of the bar's annual gatherings. Comprised of those who demonstrated the highest standards in law for the entire city.

The banter and chatter between guests died down as the elder judge took the center podium, his slightly blotchy skin was viewed more evidently under the low back glow of the low hanging lights.

"Greetings, esteemed colleagues, friends, family, and guests alike." The low buzz of the microphone fading out as he spoke into the set up stand. "Annually it is that we come together and remind ourselves of our many hardworking individuals who are a part of our cause. Whether it be our lead prosecutor and district attorney," His hand gesturing to the two men on stage. "Or we have the many public defenders who were as we all once were, young little tadpoles in this huge pond. So don't worry our young successors we were all there."

Grabbing a drink from his stand and sipping he then looked back to the audience. "It is always a privilege for me to stand here and speak with so many of you. There is such a level respect here it reminds of many reasons why I am a judge, though many of you have never seen eye to eye with me or my peers it is nice to have these times where we can be ourselves. The thick stench of jurisprudence can only take up so much of my time, I ask all of you to reach across the isles and remember that we are all human. Though we take our jobs personally, it's hard to be gracious in defeat just as it is not to be overly content when you achieve success. For many of you younger arrivals that fall into the former of those two categories."

Chi-Chi let the old judge's words drawl on, resting her hands in her lap. Her eyes scanning towards the crowd that was in her immediate vision. Picturing each one looking at her with such envy.

Oh she just could not wait.

The servers came around and took orders, though Chi-Chi did need to slightly intervene and remind those who were working here that when "asked to do something, just shut up and do it." In regards to handling her date's large dinner order, one could argue there wasn't going to be enough prepared but this establishment would always have plenty of food.

Sometimes it felt as if she was dealing with children.

"Before we progress further this evening, I have several members who I wish to personally recognize for their hard work, commitment, and support of not only our practice but for exemplary actions all to their own." Gathering a small set of several plaques which clattered on the podium. "First i'd ask that all hold their applause and allow those chosen to join me on stage for a moment." Clearing his throat he started with the first one. " Allow me to thank Mr. Kevin Lowe, Miss Mao, and Mr. Maxswell, please come forward and be recognized."

A slow rumble of applause came as the several members stood up from their seats and made their way towards the stage. Chi-Chi wearing a smug look all over her features as she walked on stage.

Goku from his position was unsure of what truly was going on, he understood the recognition that Chi-Chi was receiving but…

His hand locked up tightly on the table causing him to wince slightly in pain. ' _What?'_ His mind looking down at the appendage with a look of confusion. His eyes looked upwards and the room of the building was being flooded with the light from the moon, though it wasn't a full moon it was enough to affect him.

The moon, it always _called_ to him. The heavy thrumming in his heart as his eyes were fully engulfed by the light of the moon.

He gasped for a quick breath of air as he felt something bursting from his lower back.

"Sir?" the voice of one of the servers seeing the evident distress in the man's face.

"Air." Was all Goku rasped out as he turned his head away. The tips of his hair were beginning to feel like they were burning. The air was becoming thicker in his lungs as perspiration began to form across his brow and his face. _When did it become so hot?_

The server led the in distress man to a side exit door, the crowd did not notice as the man was lead away, the speech continued marking the accomplishments of those on stage.

"Just give me a minute alone." Goku said in a deep raspy voice shoeing away the server who did what he was told as many others had been instructed that night. He couldn't hold it back.

Gritting his teeth Goku let the transformation occur, he couldn't fight it for long, hoping the effects would be less and with his secluded spot he could hopefully keep things quiet.

If someone did find him, well… accidents could always happen on the second floor of a large building.

Goku threw himself into the air and his caution to the wind, he couldn't stop himself. Floating several hundred feet above the gathering his eyes shined with the light of the moon and as he let it wash over him out from his back came his extra appendage, a brown tail it snuck out from his confined pants and wrapped around his waist.

Opening up his arms a large grin spread over his lips, the pure light of the moon washing over him. It was a drug of the highest quality to him, it made him feel pleasure, a warmth, and as his eyes closed a glow began to surround him.

His hair twitched and in a brilliant explosion of light became a golden color, his eyes a burning teal and his tail also sharing that golden color.

It was such a rush and all he could do was just hold on for the ride.

In the meantime Chi-Chi was unaware of the strange antics of her date as she posed for a photo with the other two gentlemen who were honored with her that night. It would only be a couple each year that would be selected for honors and it had taken Chi-Chi roughly five years to get herself where she was right now.

Kindly accepting the plaque, a fine wood carving with a gold embossed seal. It had her name inscribed upon it and it would be a new centerpiece for her office.

"Thank you kindly for your work, please return to your seats."

Chi-Chi took her leave, still proudly strutting herself from the stage all but ignoring those who were glaring at her. _How does it feel to be put back in your place? Take all of that envy and jealousy you have and choke on it._ How great would it be when she would be able to shove that in her ' _friends'_ faces, how she accomplished so much. That bitch Rei, and that fucking fool Gregus.

One more step up, that was her goal.

Going back to her seat Chi-Chi noticed that Goku had disappeared. "Where did that idiot go?" She muttered looking around for him, he would stick out like a sore thumb, but too her continued annoyance she couldn't spy his spiky mess anywhere. She didn't let it detract her, perhaps he had gone to the bathroom and this was her moment and wasting another moment about that imbecile wasn't worth it.

The ceremony continued, with speakers coming as dinner was passed out.

Chi-Chi remained where she was quietly eating… _alone…_ no one could notice the extra tightness of her grip on her fork as she speared her salad, and dragged her steak knife along the top of her plate when cutting through her sirloin steak.

 _If he even thought that ditching me would be appropriate oh there will be hell to pay, i'll ruin his fucking life if he tries to embarrass me now!_

She could just imagine the rumors and gossip mongering that would start if her 'date' just up and left her? Chi-Chi could all but envision the other women snarking behind her back saying, " _She couldn't even keep a date for one night! I bet she probably paid him to be there and even he had enough!"_ That would probably keeping it light on her end. People already called her stiff, an ice queen, and a stuck bitch too put it mildly.

Of course, most men had a similar view of her, firstly because she never 'put out' even on good dates which were rare. In her mind it was too test a man's true loyalty but if someone expected a roll in the sack with her just because they had a few drinks, they were going to be sorely disappointed. She might offer some of her oral skills, but they were not at all touching her in anyway until they had her hand in marriage.

While she might expect most men to be saints, it also told her if-

"Hello dear we wanted to _personally_ come over and congratulate you." The voice of Rei came as she took one of the unoccupied seats next to Chi-Chi avoiding the one that had several plates of food that were still untouched.

Her husband at her side knowing the apprehension between the three of them remained silent.

"Well thank you Rei, I do hope that _you_ get nominated one day." Chi-Chi replied keeping her smile guarded.

"Oh I'm sure it will happen one day, but its just amazing what you've done for yourself. Really you should be proud we've been needing a nice strong woman to be up there on the stage, one that is so…" Her voice trailed off as she thought about her next word, "- So independent and ready to take on the world. One that isn't tied down and is completely able to focused on her own goals."

While to those around her it sounded sincere, translated into Chi-Chi's mind meant a cold hearted bitch that can't have anyone stand to be around her while she solely focused on her job, and nothing else.

"I think it's great though Chi-Chi, you were the best student from our class. I'm sure you're dad and co-workers will be delighted to hear about this." Gregus replied his hands on the back of his wife's chair. He knew the verbal sparring matches, so he tried his hand at being sincere. Though knowing his scorned friend that would probably mean little to her. Still he didn't want things to be as they were between them, they had been good friends once.

"I'm sure they will." Chi-Chi replied neutrally.

Rei however did not share her husband's sentiments. The three of them had a harsh falling out and never let it go between her and Chi-Chi. It had come to blows between them one night when Rei flaunted her relationship to Gregus. Granted she had been drinking in a celebratory manner after graduation that night, but still, in Rei's mind it was Chi-Chi's own personal flaws that lead to the situation.

Rei didn't decide whether or not Chi-Chi should go and confess her feelings, no she merely asked the young student out first and then things just hit off between them.

"By the way, where is your date?" Noticing that the gentleman who had so easily captured many women's attention that evening was presently absent. "Must be something wrong if he left all of his food here unattended?"

Chi-Chi cast a dismissive glance towards the food beside her and shrugged slightly. _Any day, you can come back you miserable cretin!_ "He'll be back he simply needed a moment." Though that moment had long been pushing fifteen minutes since she had come back.

"You know dear, perhaps you should go and look for him, the boy might've gotten a little mixed up." Rei said shifting her gaze to her husband. She also wanted to have some private words with Chi-Chi.

Except a hand came from behind and touched Chi-Chi's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, I had some personal matters to take care of."

Goku returned, looking just like normal save a new brown belt around his waist, though it was missed by those at the table in the low light, and covered by his suit. "Ah perfect my food is here." His normal cheerful jubilant tone back as he set about cutting his meal up into 'normal' sized portions.

Chi-Chi felt some measure of her anger quickly abate from her, she cast a glance back to Rei. _He came back to me. So what is your next move?_ Her eyes translated the message to the other woman, watching her lip twitch in slight annoyance.

Well she had a plan B anyway, she stopped a server who just happened to be passing by with a grasp of her arm. "A bottle of Chardonnay 80's summer vintage if possible?"

"Oh of course mam, give me a moment." The server replied before carrying off his tray to the table.

"Come on Gregus you can have seat, we'll just share a nice drink together before the evening's out." She patted the extra free seat which her husband with a hint of reluctance did. This constant game between these two was always playing at his nerves, but he was going to be stuck with it no matter what he tried.

Chi-Chi accepted her friend's defeat with a slight smug smile as she turned to look at Goku who was eating his food with a greater level of decorum than she saw from him most days when he was on his lunch break.

Rei and Chi-Chi attempted to maintain civil discussion while waiting for their drinks. These verbal duels between the girls had been carried out back from college and continued with the same level of intensity back when they used to debate laws and justice.

Now it was used to merely one up each other. Who was the better woman and which was weaker. As words could hurt just as well emotionally as any physical abuse to these elites where status, pride, and position meant everything.

The two men remained out of it until the bottle was brought back to their table, Rei handing the man a nice twenty dollar tip from her purse. Setting the bottle down by the four glasses she looked pleased that it was exactly what she had asked for.

Chi-Chi was still focused on her verbal dueling with her friend and didn't pay her pouring the drinks any mind. But, Goku did. His ears heard it first though no one else at the table could.

The slight crack and the sound of sand running in an hourglass. His eyes looked towards where his ears caught the sound coming from amongst the noise. It was very brief as he could see the small powder that had been _added_ to one of the drinks from Rei's thumb against the side of the bottle.

"Ah, one good glass for everyone." Rei announced setting the wine back on the table and handing two glasses to her husband, to hand one to Goku as she passed one to Chi-Chi. "A toast for your success." She offered holding up her glass to which Chi-Chi took the one she was offered from her hand.

"And one for your _future_ successes." Chi-Chi added as the two women clinked glasses.

Goku didn't know what had exactly happened except something extra was in Chi-Chi's glass of wine. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but certainly he didn't believe it to be lethal. It would be rather foolish to kill someone after giving them a glass of wine, that would make her quite the obvious suspect. Yet he couldn't exactly how he knew about it either. His senses able to detect something that was so minuet would be hard to explain.

Rei and Chi-Chi finished their drinks equally and Goku carefully resumed eating. His eyes flicking between the two women. He knew something was up, he just didn't know exactly what it was… but he would soon find out.

It took maybe twenty minutes before Goku had called for the driver to pick them up. He had Chi-Chi curled against his chest her purse in his arm as he stood outside on the balcony keeping her well away from the rest.

 _Spiked her drink to embarrass her right? To have the woman who held herself above you and have those around her believe she had just gotten drunk and made an ass of herself._ Goku released a sigh as Chi-Chi's red face looked at him.

"Youuuu knowww-?" She slurred one hand wrapping around his neck, the other playing with his hair. "Why… why are, *hic* so fucking weird?" She asked the smell of the wine almost burning in his nose as Chi-Chi and Rei had shared several more full glasses until whatever was put in her drink kicked into full effect.

"No idea." He replied waiting patiently for the driver to pull up, to which he would jump down and walk around the building. No one would see him do it and it would prevent Chi-Chi from saying anything that might ruin her reputation and his chances at having a job tomorrow.

"Jush loohk ash you!" Chi-Chi continued one hand running through his hair in an almost erotic way. "Dish hair ismt mnaturl."

He didn't reply to her.

"Bey! I'mm- t-talkin to bou!" she whined expecting an answer as she pulled his face towards hers.

"Yes what is it?"

A playful grin spread over her lips as she flipped her legs and wrapped them around Goku's back, even as intoxicated as she was her body could do these acrobatic actions in her sleep. "Wh-why do do do you have to be soooo d-damn sexy… bush shooo shotupid?"

Goku who had been doing everything to ignore this situation quickly found himself with the woman he desired rubbing her body against him in a semi-erotic manner and both of her hands were around his neck while one of his own held her back. "Just dumb luck I guess?" He tried to laugh, in a way that Chi-Chi always told him that annoyed her.

One to have her gain some of her senses, and two to not act like what she was doing was working on him. He'd had other women in this situation before and he wasn't going to just follow instinct on this one. That would be more than bad for him.

Her fingers squished and pinched at his face. "G-Goku… amma I a bit-tich?" She leaned her head forward to Goku's relief as her hands slumped behind his back.

"No, I don't think so. You're just you Chi-Chi." He told her honestly, some people were certain ways, intensity could be seen as bitchy. Same as timidity or shyness could be taken as cowardness or weakness. He tried to stay neutral but nice, working security also let others believe that he wasn't completely carefree with his life. That he had a level of seriousness in what he did with himself.

"Thank *hic* you." She said against his neck.

"No it's alright, thank you for the evening, though I doubt you will remember this conversation." Goku said with smile as he saw the driver of the car pull around the driveway. It was a good thing Chi-Chi had the number saved in her phone.

Goku took one quick glance around noting that there were no eyes watching them as he slipped slightly off to the side and before anyone had blinked he had moved down the lawn surrounding the property. Carrying his boss in his arms still he walked around until he came to a stone pathway that led to the front.

Waving his hand slightly the driver got out of his car and went around to open the back door for him.

"Alright let's get you home." Goku said relieved as he got inside the car. With Chi-Chi still holding onto him it made it slightly difficult to find a way to sit comfortably as his boss didn't let go of him.

"H-hey-!" She said in stuttering laugh as she pulled back to look at his face. A devilish grin plastered on her face as the side of her dress slipped down over her shoulder nearly exposing of her breasts to him.

"What is it?"

He didn't expect it, perhaps she was far too gone for even him to see it. But his boss, was presently shoving her tongue down his throat along with two ruby red lips covering his mouth in probably the worst kiss someone had ever given to him.

 **A/N: Oh what trouble will happen, oh what fun times ahead.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	7. Short of Luck

**Chapter Seven: Short of luck**

 **A/N: Back with another update, also i'm looking for someone to help beta my work. If your interested feel free to PM me or review. I just use google docs and it's through your own time when you can.**

 **Secondly i'm probably (more than likely) going to be doing a alternate version to my Own Mistress but instead it will be My Only Master (Role reversal) If you have anything you'd like to see or maybe some constructive feedback let me know.**

 **Thirdly if you haven't read a new little A/U Dragonball War I posted please give it a shot and tell me what you think as I decide whether to pursue it further or finish up more of DSD.**

Chi-Chi's heels clicked against the linoleum floor of the main entrance to her business. Her purse and coat covering her arm as she held the day's paper in the other.

People greeted her as normal, some jumping to attention, others politely waving and wishing her well or congratulations on her recent achievement. Going at her normal pace Chi-Chi stood in the elevator and rode it upwards. Finding a paper to occupy her time, though none questioned her why she had brought one with her when it was normally delivered to her office.

Exiting the elevator she turned and walked down towards her office. The several other employee's who shared the floor with her didn't look up from their work or drop their phones as she passed by their offices.

Slipping her key inside the door she unlocked her office door and headed inside. Hanging up her coat on the hanger just inside the door, her purse still on her wrist as she came around her desk noting that her plaque had found its way here already. She didn't need even a guess to figure out who had placed it there.

Dropping her purse into her cabinet beside her feet, Chi-Chi flipped on her laptop and went looking through her company's emails.

About twenty minutes later a knock came on her door.

"Uhm Miss Mao did you-"

"Get in here Mr. Son." Her harsh tone quieted him as he just poked his head inside. _Well so much for Goku or even Dr. Son._ He shouldn't have expected differently though. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Sit."

He sat down in the leather seat in front of her, Chi-Chi not even looking up at him as her eyes scanned through her laptop. Goku kept quiet, knowing that his boss was still sizing him up. Expecting him to slip and spill some sort of truth.

Working with her for as long as he had, he knew just exactly what this was. A shake down, waiting for some nervous twitches or give up something valuable. It was how she did interviews with potential partners and those who were going to be more essential parts of the company's inner workings. _You never change do you?_ He let himself chuckle even smile as he leaned back against the chair.

Her eyes snapped to him, her lower face hidden beneath a monitor.

"Would you like me to tell you what happened and dispense with the theatrics Miss Mao?" Goku offered his hand lifting off the arm of the chair in a gesture towards her.

"You seem to think that I don't recall what happened? I'd advise you to rethink your words Mr. Son." Chi-Chi replied in a cold calculated tone. "Perhaps I do recall that night, are you still willing to stand by what you're going to say next?"

Goku didn't take the bait, "If you did recall then I wouldn't be sitting here, you wouldn't be reading the company email, and no doubt i'd be out on my ass if anything happened that was remiss between us correct?"

Chi-Chi's hard stare only narrowed further, "Did… did you do anything… to me?" That single question had been bothering her for a very long time, she had to know. Perhaps in her blackout she had done something more than reprehensible, but downright disgusting and perhaps slept with him.

"Did I? No, after you kissed me I-"

"Oh gods," Chi-Chi lamented covering her face with both of her hands. "I kissed you, why oh why did I do that? I'd figure i'd have enough sense to not kiss a big oaf like you."

"Ouch," Goku commented sitting back. "If it's any consolation it was the single worse kiss i've ever had." He just couldn't let that insult slide, he hadn't done anything he wasn't told too, granted he could've probably said something or acted sooner to prevent Chi-Chi from becoming a drunk. Even still he suspected something like this would've happened after she received that award.

"I'm a fantastic kisser you moron." Chi-Chi almost spat at him her pride stinging from that insult.

"Do you often use your tongue like a propeller in another person's mouth and spitting up a part of your dinner in the process?"

"Liar-!" She snapped to which Goku held up his hands innocently.

"It's recorded in the car camera you had installed last minute. I'm sure you're more than welcome to watch it." Goku said a slight grin on his lips. It wasn't like he wanted to be telling his boss off like this, but she wasn't going to accuse him of wrongdoing. Plus if she did watch the tape no doubt she'd be mortified. "In fact I think I have the USB righ-"

"Pig." She spat venomously, "Some sort of fetish of yours?"

"Maybe, but is forcing yourself on your employees yours?" He sat right back looking at her with the same rock solid glare.

"Ugh, You- it-! Fine-! Alright!" She hit the table with her hand with a heavy slap. "So what happened next?" Her eyes looked away clearly expecting more well deserved shame thrown in her face. Though she would never admit it.

How could she have let herself go that much? Had she really drank that much? _Someone have pity upon me, I actually kissed Goku and he gets to rub my drunken stupor in my face. What did I do to deserve this!?_

Goku chuckled, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Her brow raised and tone inflecting that she didn't believe that for a second.

"I took you home, you almost asleep when I carried you inside. I undressed you and put you to bed, leaving you some aspirin, water, and a basket by your bedside. If you were expecting something else, I'm sorry nothing happened. So to answer your question, nothing happened." Setting his hands back down upon the arms of his chair Goku kept a smile on his lips.

He noted the look on her face and expected no less. "Perhaps you might believe that I would take advantage of your drunken state and have my way with you, sorry to disappoint you, but I prefer my women willing and able to remember it the next day. Afterall it would be pretty dull if I did all the work and didn't get the satisfaction of making sure my woman was satisfied as well." He rested his cheek on his knuckles. "You're also still my boss and one of the best lawyers in this city, i'd be pretty foolish if I did anything like what you're probably thinking."

The pair stared back at one another, Chi-Chi's expression not hiding her disdain for Goku's choice of words but there was no anger.

 _Perhaps it was actually a good thing that dad set me up with him at least._

Releasing a breath Chi-Chi brought her hands underneath her chin. "Well then Mr. Son, to what extent exactly are you going to be telling your fellow employees about this little… 'incident'? Am I going to be able to depend on your discretion?"

"You already have mine. It was my job to ensure you had a pleasant evening, I would assume that all of it would encompass that."

"Just like that?" She kept her suspicions high. No matter how much someone might be loyal, hard working, or even naive. She couldn't fathom that Goku would not want something for his silence.

There had to be something that he wanted, perhaps money, a vacation, some undisclosed promotion? What was his angle, if it were those things it would make her anxiety less.

But of course, Goku was a wildcard and her opinion of him had only grown more confused at this man.

"Well, I wouldn't mind one thing." Goku held up a single finger.

 _Now we're getting at it._ "Alright what do you want," Her mind picturing hush money, perhaps some lewd photos of her. Or a new car, perhaps a private gym for his office?

"I need a date for a friend's wedding." Goku stated simply, "I'd like to invite you to come with me, just the ceremony and after party in a week or so."

There was a pause in the room, Goku looking at Chi-Chi just stared back at him completely dumbfounded.

"Are you free or is it…" He stopped talking as Chi-Chi's jaw fell slack. "What?"

Bringing her composure back Chi-Chi drew a sneer on her lips. "Are you being serious? Of all the things you could demand of me, you ask me to be your date?"

His shoulders shrugged. "Pretty much."

Slapping her forehead with her hand Chi-Chi just shook her head. "Get out of my office."

Disappointed, Goku sighed. _Did you really expect a change?_

No, no he didn't. Goku stood up from the chair and without another word left Chi-Chi's office.

[***]

It was the time of the bachelor party in a short order as Goku sat around with his small group of friends. Of course they had gotten reservations at one of Master Roshi's favorite hot spots. Kame Island, a gentleman's club, one that the old pervert had been a long time patron of.

A tropical paradise of cheap beer and cheap women.

Krillin who was doing his best to talk himself up in order to at least approach one of the girls working there though he was still failing miserably as Goku kept getting much more attention.

Tien and Chaotzu were also frequents at Roshi's gym and had been most humbled by Goku who was the old man's best student. The three having developed a friendly rivalry that never went further as the gap between Goku's natural talent and tireless dedication turned into admiration. Over the course of a year or so they became friends.

Though not as close knit as Krillin and their teacher, but, if they needed help they could turn to him for help. Most of them involving a very loud or timid woman, Named Launch.

"All rounds abound! We're going to drink until we forget about the broad you're marrying!" Roshi clammered, his face showing more than a heavy buzz. He wasn't quite drunk, but, damn close. He was sweating already and for once not because of all the pretty girls. A red blush stained his cheeks as he wrapped an arm around his former student Tien. "That launch, she's a fine girl, tad shame she has that bipolar disorder."

Tien ignored his drunken teacher, "Launch is fine, I like her this way."

His younger comrade Chaotzu looked to him. "Even when she drinks all your booze and disappears for a week or more?"

Tien looked away, "She has some flaws sure… but she always comes back."

"Yes, drunk or sobbing uncontrollably about how sorry she is or where is the rest of her stuff to drink?"

"That hasn't happened in a year Chaotzu." Tien said shaking his head.

"Whatever you stay Tien."

Looking to Goku who was seemed quieter than normal. "What's wrong Goku?"

"Hm? Me? Oh nothing!" Quickly laughing off the notion of him being not himself. "Just another day of work."

"Sh-peaking of work!" Roshi jumped in slurring mildly as he brought an arm around Goku. "How was that fine piece of work you went out with over a week ago?" Peering over his thick sunglasses the perverted old sensei looked at Goku in a reference that shocked him.

"What with Suno?"

Roshi burst out laughing as Krillin finally tuned back into the conversation. "No, with that upstart woman you always talk about. The one that has such a nice and proper ass-!" Using his hands in reference to a woman's hourglass shape figure. "I heard about you and her, Eheh!"

"Since when is Goku not having some girl fawning over him? I mean really old man." Krillin sighed putting his hands in the front pockets of his jacket.

Sliding back to grab another drink, Roshi held up his finger for everyone to see. "Except this was that dream girl of his. She's about gentle as a boulder, as tame as a hellcat, and has an aura of superiority that would make the pope turn his head away in inferiority."

Krillin blinked for a moment, his eyes flicking to Goku who looked shocked. Though a realization slowly dawned on him. "Are you talking about…." His voice dropping off as Roshi nodded his head.

"Yep that black haired demon with a body of an angel. Good ol' what's her name?" The hermit stumbled on his memory, the liquor preventing him from remembering that crucial detail.

"His boss! Seriously Chi-Chi Mao!?" The stunned look wasn't shared by Tien and Chaotzu who weren't as familiar with Goku's more personal matters.

"Ehh Guy's could you not say her name?" Offering a slight look around out of nerves. "I just need to have someone spouting off and it'll mean my job okay? Just-Just don't bring it up please." A bit more hushed as he brought a finger to his lips as he tried to eloquently plead to them not to speaking her name so loudly.

"How the hell did you manage that one!? She's more of a shrew and snob that anyone i've ever seen?" It was hard for Krillin to even grasp that one. "I saw her only once and I couldn't imagine anyone have a larger stick shoved up their ass and she dated you? You!?"

"It wasn't a 'date' as you think of it first off." Goku said using his fingers as air quotes. "I just escorted her to a party, there wasn't anything more than that."

There was a lot more than that, but of course his friends didn't need to know anymore than just what he had told them.

"Give me your ear here Tien. Because there's a trick I taught Goku here on how to get any woman, so pay closhe attention and it'll keep that Launch of yours in check!"

Tien didn't get pulled into Roshi's arm like he wanted but just waved him on. "Just say what you're going to say."

"You see a dame like that one requires pure obedience, but a solid foundation to where you will correct her, but importantly, still let her be right. She's an elite and they are the finest women around, especially in the sack-! Eh Goku EH-!" He jabbed the man in the ribs with his elbow as Goku shook his head and looked away embarrassed.

"Jeez and here you started to sound amicable, but no you always ruin it." Krillin just exhaled and hopped up from his seat. "You know what i'm going to grab a drink."

"I think i'll also need a moment, let me find the bathroom." Goku added deciding that before he got anymore advice from a drunk old man spouting off words of wisdom he might as well empty his bladder before doing so.

Taking the brief time to freshen up-though doing that in a gentlemen's club bathroom was a moot point- Goku took a full breath. Despite coming out here in hopes of putting Chi-Chi from his mind it seemed fated that the topic of conversation would shift to her.

Of course, his taste in companionship was making this difficult and he was wondering if he should even ask anyone to come with him to Chi-Chi's wedding. He'd thought about just bringing Suno as she loved these types of events, socializing, being merry, and having a good time.

Though of course he had hoped that Chi-Chi might've agreed or at least considered his proposal.

But of course, he was let down. Even after the night they had, Chi-Chi still stuck her nose up at him. She had enjoyed herself, I mean they had danced together. Drank together, ate together, and he had done his best to do right by her. Even if she gave a harsh verbal scolding when they discussed things. He'd try showing her that he was a bit more than she gave him credit for, and yet here he was. Still left with nothing.

They had enjoyed themselves, well Chi-Chi perhaps due to her recognition and awards. But there hadn't been anything really bad that had transpired between them. If anything he'd thought she would be pleased. But, as usual he was left disappointed.

 _It didn't help that I had a_ _ **moment**_ _during all of that,_ leaving Goku to let out a deep sigh. Wasn't he doing everything a woman like her would want?

Though it might seem strange for him to chase after Chi-Chi after _everything_ that had transpired between them. But that itself was all apart of the reason he chased after her. Chi-Chi was totally different than any other woman he'd ever seen. Even at the party with all of those who shared his boss's inner circle of acquaintances of knowledge about her didn't act in the same manner as she.

Self important, demanding, and unrelenting. Those traits while off putting for most only attracted him towards her. Unlike the girls he had spent time with in his life who fawned over him they didn't offer some sort of challenge, a sense of accomplishment of earning their affections.

It was much like his ability to blend into this regular world, this regular life and find some sense of normalcy despite him not being human. His lapses and moments were a more frequent occurrence though they weren't too severe if he handled them.

It might be why he sought out someone like Chi-Chi, he saw himself in her, though there were some differences. There was a pull towards her, perhaps he did enjoy her verbal abuse?

He chuckled a bit at the musing thought, even still Goku knew that Chi-Chi wanted someone to be her equal and able to be perfect for her. In the same way he wanted Chi-Chi in that way, she was his equal in many ways. Not in all but she was in some and after spending an evening at her side, seeing her personality unwavering and her physicality with the way they had danced and all but wow'd those in attendance only made him want her further.

And yet, there was still one more thing.

 _I love the way she tasted, even if she was drunk and couldn't kiss a horse properly._ Reflecting on that sweet wine flavor with her tongue and truthfully after putting Chi-Chi to bed he couldn't stop himself and ran his tongue along the flesh of her neck. It was rich with sweat and her own ripe pheromones and god's help him from not wanting to do it again and again.

Yet alas, she was still proving ever elusive. This endless chase of going after something so out of his reach was probably why he kept trying and more then likely why he wouldn't stop.

 _But maybe one day…_ He thought with a sad smile going to dry his hands with some paper towels in the bathroom.

Opening up the door Goku looked around a corner and saw Krillin sitting at the bar idly chatting with someone who was out of his vision.

"Oh yeah, well it's nothing special." Krillin said with a laugh as he received his drink. "You sure know a lot about trading and accounting."

"I'm a girl who likes her finances in order." She gave him a slight twinge of a smile as she, her very light blonde hair and light curelan eyes showed far less emotion than her face.

Krillin smiled and put his money down, "Yeah I can imagine. You can make one hell of a nice strong drink, thanks."

"No problem shorty." She joked back with him.

"Yep, that's been a personal namesake of mine. Thanks again." Krillin pulled back from his seat and then looked to Goku who had his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. A pleased little smile on his face.

"What?" Directing to why exactly his friend was looking at him like that.

Goku pushed from the wall and looked at the blonde haired bartender with his usual charm. "Might I ask your name Miss?"

She winged an eyebrow slightly at this man just appearing and asking her name. "Call me Eighteen, because that's the question everyone asks me when i'm working." She looked young but she was well into her twenties.

"Nice nickname, I can probably guess why," He laughed but his amusement dipped into a smile. "Now I know this my be a bit forward but my friend Krillin obviously likes you, but he's far too shy to ask you himself. Could he have your number and ask you out properly?"

Krillin's jaw hit the floor, "Goku-! What the hell man!?" Did he seriously just ask the bartender out for him. Even if she was cute, and totally what he'd like to date he knew he'd have no chance with her!

"Ignore him, he's a great guy just shy around pretty girls." Goku said blowing off Krillin's outburst. "Would you mind?" He smiled creating a slight awkward pause.

Eighteen remained there a bit stunned, the forwardness of the large guy and shorty. It was kind of pathetic that he was that shy. I mean she would've said no, but really a guy could have some backbone and ask her out… although.

She laughed hard, wrapping her arms around her waist as she nearly buckled over at the situation.

Goku seemed unphased and chuckled right along with her leaving Krillin to drop his head dejectedly in shame. _Why do you always have to come in a ruin things man!_ He was about ready to just call it night when Eighteen's laughter died down and she wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

"Oh that was funny, you really are one of those big dumb gentle guys that the young ones fawn over aren't yah?" Eighteen said too which Goku blushed but nodded in agreement. She looked towards Krillin with a snicker. "Alright shorty, here's my number."

He heard the wood crack when his jaw hit the floor a second time. "R-Really?" Krillin stammered.

"No shorty, i'm just writing my number down for your friend. Now shut up and get over here before I change my mind."

"S-Sorry!" Krillin apologized gathering himself as he came over to the counter to which Eighteen gave him a slip of paper with her phone number.

"Just forewarning you shorty, if you are _short._ This might not work out." Emphasizing the word short for another innuendo.

Krillin couldn't believe it. Seriously, he was going to get the numbers of this hotty!?

It left Goku smiling as he wished it would only be so easy with Chi-Chi.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	8. Question's Raised

**Chapter 8: Questions raised**

 **A/N: Another update another series of questions to be answered and addressed as we push further into this story. I hope you guys are all enjoying it, and do you want to see more of the other characters or keep the focus on Goku and Chi-Chi? Let me know.**

Goku came into work the next day with the twinge of a slight headache. It had been quite the eventful evening, though it didn't primarily revolve around him. Despite the pain in his head, he could look back and smile. Krillin was beyond ecstatic, having gotten the number for a girl called Eighteen. In his eyes he could see the gentle soft guy had garnered the blonde's attention slightly. She seemed more of the kind to keep him check and no doubt stress his friends finances. But if he could finally have a decent date then it would be fine for him.

Overall save Roshi getting them all thrown out for trying to grab a little too much it was a fine evening. Making it way to his desk, Goku pulled out a bottle of tylenol and popped several capsules into his mouth and swallowed them without even batting an eye.

Hopefully, Chi-Chi wouldn't hammer him for asking her out on a date. I mean he'd tried many times before, but he always was unsure of how to interpret her actions sometimes.

"Hey boss!" One of his co-workers replied coming up behind him. "Wow late night?"

Clearly he hadn't hidden his state as well as he had imagined. "Eh, I guess you could say so."

The younger man looked Goku over and could tell there had been something off and being up close made it more evident. "You should just hop in the bathroom and clean yourself up boss. I know miss Mao would have a field day with your hide if she saw you like this."

Goku had to agree with that. "Yeah, I'll bet."

"Hey Goku-!" A cheerful voice called out to him, turning his head towards a familiar redheaded secretary. "In her usual cheerful mood, oh wow rough night?

"I'm getting rusty if everyone can notice." he chuckled but Suno came closer. Their more involved relationship he allowed her closer into his personal space. "Oh jeez, look at this." Rubbing some small stains from his cheek and brow with her finger.

He gave her a smile and she returned it, taking a few moments to fix a bit more of his disheveled features. "So what was the big occasion for party to make you look like this?"

"Eh, one of my friend's is getting married and I helped another find a date in the same night. I suppose the revelry of both just took precedent." He tried to brush it off, but he had probably overdone it. Not because of them though.

He was frustrated with a certain boss of his, after having her in his arms and in her company beyond this job as a tease, then to have it completely stripped away? It just left him wanting and there was very little that he could do to take it all back. That alone frustrated him. What had he really done that was so truly offensive to Chi-Chi?

Couldn't she just humor him? Hadn't he done exactly what she wanted? "You got something bothering you?" Suno caught the look in his eyes and brought him back to the current situation.

"Well, it's personal. I don't really want to talk about it." He did like Suno and bringing up his growing infatuation with his boss to her wasn't anything he'd feel right doing. Explaining to her that the two of them had a good evening and just brushed him off again and again? There was something between them but, Chi-Chi simply didn't care for it.

There wasn't any easy way to talk about it. Anyone would look at me and say that I am just shooting out of my league and should find a girl that's more my level. But someone who was at his level was in fact her.

"Aww, that's alright." She cooed, stroking his unruly scalp through his unruly locks. "Well just get over it. I know you Son Kun." Before leaning up and whispering into his ear. "I'm free tonight." Her low voice and gentle push of her breasts into his chest were a very clear signal of what she was offering.

Goku blushed, "I'll call if I have some time."

"Be sure to have a few hours." She giggled, giving him a wink before happily skipping back to her desk, making many a men's heads move in the rhythm of her chest as she walked.

Dismissing the other co-worker from his space, Goku just took a seat and hoped that things wouldn't get any worse…

[***]

Chi-Chi was on the third floor. The coffee maker in her office wasn't working and she needed a cup just to make it through this paperwork. It was the breakroom for other females in employment to have a segregated work area just for simplification and to have areas where only female clients could meet with privacy. Another room like this was located on the second floor for men as well.

Normally she wouldn't bother coming down here on any regular day, but she had her pride, and her priorities.

Of course, no one paid her any mind as she entered and went to the coffee machine and set about making herself her own pot to brew up. Though, as she stood there she couldn't help but overhear a conversation about a certain man.

"That's just sad, the guy is so nice." One of the girls said, lightly sipping on her drink as they conversed. It was four women, one of them being the head secretary, Suno.

Suno sighed, "I know. Goku's an absolute darling, but I can tell there's something bothering him and I know it has to be a woman."

Chi-Chi felt her hands stiffen slightly.

"Really? Goku having girl problems? I mean it wouldn't take much for him to get in my panties. I mean total sploosh just the thought." Waving her hands from the table in an all to familiar gesture.

All of the girls burst into a fit of school girl laughter. "I know Pam, but trust me, Goku has no problems without your imagination." Suno embellished with a knowing smile.

"So are we talking 'this'?" One said holding her hands apart for reference but Suno shook her head.

"No girl, t-h-i-s" Spreading her hands at least twice as what the other woman had just shown was Suno.

"Blessed in every category, except money. Other than that, that guy is a perfect ten. But you could put him now at a solid 8 or 9 and I'd accept it. He's kind, gentle, considerate, hard working, and just all around the type of guy who you could marry and make all kinds of babies with." The first one commented. "Even if he's not really in the market with making money, I'd take a solid man with those features over almost any other guy here!"

"Believe me, I've been off and on with Goku as more than friends and I just wish he'd like to be with me more. But I suppose if I can just keep working with him I'm sure I'll bring him around to camp Suno."

The redhead gushed as Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes. Though she quickly felt several pairs of eyes now staring at her.

"What about you Miss Mao? What type of guy is out there for you?" One of them asked.

Chi-Chi couldn't let herself not speak simply because of her position. She wouldn't be the boss if she let talking to her lesser employees bother her. "It's simple for me." Setting in her coffee to begin filtering, she turned back around as it slowly began to heat up. "A man greater than me."

"That's pretty vague." Suno said with a sigh, "Like what type of guy? Are you-"

"Someone who has it all. Intelligence, status, wealth, power, and a physique to rival my own." Chi-Chi started with an indifferent shrug. "I won't accept someone less." Examining her nails with a mild disinterest. "I have expectations to meet and if I am going to have a family it must be with the best. My child will have nothing less than that."

The other women shifted their gazes to each other for a moment with some less than noble looks.

One looked as if she didn't believe Chi-Chi was serious, another thinking their boss was crazy, and another just stared half open mouthed at her response.

"Miss Mao, wouldn't- Well a guy like that would be like one in a million right?" Suno said, attempting to phrase her response in a way that won't piss her off.

"More than likely," Chi-Chi said turning back her cup of coffee that was slowly filling. "But anything worth having is worth waiting for." Turning off the machine she brought a cup of hot coffee to just sip on her tongue. "I am the best, therefore I deserve nothing less."

"Aren't you lonely though Miss Mao?"

"Loneliness is nothing, betrayal is far worse." Chi-Chi began to add her cream and sugar to her coffee calmly stirring it with a spoon. The tink's of the metal spoon hitting the cup was the only thing that could be heard as the ladies in attendance weren't going to risk their jobs asking the question that was on all their minds.

"I have business to attend too. Please make sure your duties are done by the end of the day." Chi-Chi said as she finished her cup of coffee and made her exit from the room.

It wasn't later on in that evening where Chi-Chi was heading down from her long day of droning work, she often considered hiring a secretary to do this for her. But could one manage her work and look over it with the exact specifics as herself? Doubtful at best, and probably impractical. With court details, depositions, statements, and testimonials from all of her work it would be impressive if anyone else could follow her exact needs from information.

It was tiring. Chi-Chi released a sigh as she walked off the elevator. Thankfully today was Friday! She was looking forward to some free time, and perhaps a possible date on her profile app that actually met her expectations?

She could only hope so, as the evening hours had long since set in. Shaking her head, Chi-Chi knew she had just worked another couple hours longer than she should have. "But no, you just tell yourself one more set of documents, it just can't wait." She let her shoulders slump slightly. "You have the weekend you know Chi-Chi?" Sometimes she questioned herself, but truthfully she didn't expect an answer for herself.

As she thrummed her fingers through her purse for a moment as she looked for her… She stopped and released a frustrated grunt. "Just great." You left your fucking keys in your office again.

Heading towards the security desk with one of only two employee's working this late hour. His head looked up and he stood up. "Yes, Miss?"

"I need to get back into my office, I forgot my keys again. Give me your set please." She said holding her hand out.

The guard scratched the back of his neck. "Well Miss Mao, Goku is currently locking up. You'll have to find him on the fifth floor to get the extra set. Someone from first shift took their pair home already. So you'll…" His voice trailed off as he caught her irritated glare.

"Ugh fine…" Chi-Chi spun away and went in search of an annoying spikey haired security guard. Stepping back into the elevator, Chi-Chi hit the button to the fifth floor. She leaned against the side of the elevator, listening to the small dings as it climbed up to her destination.

Sighing in frustration, Chi-Chi turned down the hallway looking around for that idiot. Why is he even locking up when there are still people in the building? I mean really, he should do that once we've all checked out.

Approaching the only lit room in the entire place, Chi-Chi pushed open the door. Her eyes sweeping around until she saw a tall blonde haired man, wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Who are you-?" Chi-Chi demanded, seeing the man just staring out the window. Then she watched as his head slowly turned towards her and she saw a pair of burning teal eyes and a face… "Oh my god." She dropped her purse and her coat as she saw the face looking at her right now.

"You… You shouldn't be here right now." The blonde haired man said to her, fully turning around. "You just left, why are you here?" His voice was thicker, not threatening but there was a low rumble that made Chi-Chi's body tremble out of some primordial feeling.

She moved to flip around and grab the door handle but a heavy thud and a large muscular palm kept the door shut before she had even a chance to pull it open. Her mouth opened to scream but his hand covered hers. His face was just a foot from hers, and she could see her own eyes reflecting in those teal ones.

Her body began to shake as fear gripped her completely, Oh God! Someone! Anyone please save me! She tried to move but his hand held her shoulder and pushed her against the doorframe. She could barely manage a twitch.

As she looked into this face, she noticed the similarities to another man who she suddenly remembered was on this floor. If the clothes weren't a dead give away, then this face, this unforgettable face was. "Go..kumph." She managed under his muffled hand.

It took several moments but Chi-Chi felt the pressure on her mouth and shoulder lessen. Then, before she had even blinked, the blond man she believed to be Goku was now twenty feet away from her, his hands on his face. "Can't… ugh… why?" He struggled to say. Chi-Chi watched as his shirt began to rip and blue sparks rippled around his body.

He threw his head back and screamed, his body engulfed by a golden aura. It was blinding that even Chi-Chi covered her face from the sheer brightness.

Then, the room darkened just as quickly as it had brightened like the sun. Chi-Chi blinked for a moment as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings and looked towards Goku. He was on his knees taking full, heavy breaths. Sweat ran down his face with droplets turning his collared white shirt into a damp mess. He seemed out of it, and Chi-Chi's mind quickly raced with dozens of questions as she stared at Goku, but one thought quickly burst from her lips. "Just what the hell is going on?"

Goku looked up his features slumped. He looked guilty. "I can explain."

"Oh, you better Son Goku and it better be a damn good one!" She snapped at him, her regular fury returning, though it was more from her racing adrenaline in her system. Taking her own breath, she tried to logically process just what was going on.

This wasn't supposed to happen… How could I have let her catch me?

His eyes shifted back towards the pull of the moon. He took in a full breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Slowly he rose back up to his feet and out from his back swished a long brown tail and towards Chi-Chi. "I'm not human."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. She was totally perplexed, her eyes flicking from his face, to his clothes, and soon her eyes settled on the long brown tail coming out from his back. "You… have a tail?" Her brows rising upwards as her lips parted open. This conversation was already slipping out of her knowledge. She wanted, struggled to apply rational thought to something that wasn't at all rational.

"Yes, I do. It's why I know I'm not human, along with the hair turning blonde, and my senses that are "freakish" according to you."

Chi-Chi pressed her lips together. "How do I know this isn't some kind of joke? Some big prank you are pulling on me in order to get some sort of revenge because I didn't want to go as your stupid date?" It was possible, maybe one of those hidden camera T.V. shows where they expose their bosses or hell some dumb internet video? She wouldn't put it past some of the people who worked for her.

Sighing, Goku thought it best to end that notion easily. Lifting both of his hands to his side he raised himself off the ground floating just several inches off the floor he moved himself towards her. "Is this good enough?" Goku was now several feet from her, his entire body lifted two feet off the ground.

This can't be, I mean there's no such thing as flying people! There's no… no… "Oh my head is really… starting to hurt." Before she had even begun to fall she felt hands holding her. Her brown eyes looked up at Goku who stood there looking down at her. She let her mind slip for just a moment.

Blinking Chi-Chi felt herself outside, taking a moment to look to her side she saw nothing but the twilight of the evening sky. The stars blanketing the air, rolling her head back she saw Goku looking forwards and the stars behind him. "What?"

"I'm taking you home, we're nearly there." He didn't look down at her. He just looked ahead and Chi-Chi realized that, strangely, her hair was being blown through the open air. She was also being cradled by a pair of arms.

She didn't even want to look down, "Are you flying right now?"

"I am." He responded neutrally.

Oh… great. Chi-Chi lamented. Though before she had more time to think about it she felt the world around them dropping from the air down towards the ground. Then a slight jolt as his feet touched down and she could see the top of her house from where she was. "Impossible…" Chi-Chi said with a look of complete disbelief. There was no real, hell there wasn't any logic to be had in this situation. She was shifted upright, her heels touching the steps just before her door as she looked up at her once freakish security guard with even more scrutiny.

"So have you been-" She was stopped mid sentence as Goku put a finger over her lips. Chi-Chi's eyes instantly snapped to a glare looking directly at him, she reigned her tongue in. This wasn't the time for a verbal lashing.

"We'll talk later. Right now I could be affected and have another lapse and shift into that other state." He said solemnly his back upright. "I'm assuming you are free tomorrow?"

"Ten o'clock sharp Goku." She said with a snort before flipping around and going to her door. "You forgot these." Chi-Chi turned around to see her keys flung at her which she caught. The entire reason all of this happened. "What are you?" Her tone softened as she tried to process everything that had happened tonight. She had to ask.

"I'm not human." Goku simply stated, his feet lifting off the ground as he raised himself into the air, a white aura growing around him. "I'll see you at ten." Then like that he exploded into the air and banked away, leaving Chi-Chi speechless.

Tomorrow was most definitely going to be an interesting day.

 **R &R (if you have any questions you would ask our beloved saiyan what would they be if you were Chi-Chi?)**

 **Kerghan**


	9. Answered

**Chapter 9: Answered**

 **A/N: Yep, here's what you've been waiting for... and a bit more.**

Chi-Chi was preparing a cup of hot tea, her living room spread out into a more comfortable arrangement. She was dressed more casually, a blue button up top shirt that was exposed just a hint of her cleavage, a short light beige knee length dress and her shaved legs were exposed as she stretched her toes.

It was modern, a mixed laminate floor with white rug for her guests and main gathering area. A clear glass table and several ottomans and chairs spread round a couch. She had a gas fire started as she laid out a small platter of crackers, cheese, and other assorted snacks as she waited for her tea to finish.

Normally she would prepare endlessly for a case, grilling herself, looking over other statutes, law orders, and testimonials to prepare herself for the questions she would ask and answer. But all of that fell by the wayside.

She didn't know how she managed a few hours of sleep last night, perhaps the rush had just drained her more than she realized but now she was, dare she say, anxious? The thought was ludicrous but logic wouldn't work for something that was anything but logical. I mean really, a man who wasn't human?

How did he change just like that? How long had he known that he was like that? Were there others like him? How had concealed his tail for so long. Just… So many questions!

Where did she start? Was there a proper way to ask them?

"I guess I should've studied more science fiction or read some superman comics to even try and figure out how to ask these questions of mine." It might've been an idea, but she didn't have time it was almost ten. Her strange inhuman visitor was going to be here any moment.

The whistle of her teapot began to kick in from the kitchen, she headed back towards it and turned down the burner as she shifted the kettle to the other side. "This is completely insane." She laughed to herself. Setting her tea cup to the side she poured the boiling water into it before adding her tea.

She grabbed a sterling silver spoon and slowly stirred it up. "Of all people, it had to be Son Goku…" Bringing up her cup to her lips for a light sip.

Then there was a rap on the door. Her eyes flicking towards the clock. "Ten sharp."

Goku was outside, wearing nothing but a casual polo and some khaki's his hands in his pockets as he tried to process what he was going to do now. There were quite a few scenarios running through his head as to what exactly would transpire between the two of them. He could foresee some type of blackmail or maybe some binding contract that she might make with him for his silence.

He had kept his secret very well for years, however, it had been getting worse. His powers were reacting and he couldn't stop them from simply revealing themselves.

The door to Chi-Chi's home opened up and she was there. "Come in." She said opening the door as Goku took a step inside and closed the door behind himself.

"Good morning," Goku said trying to smile and make light of the situation but Chi-Chi said nothing and walked back to her couch. "You know you don't have to give me the cold shoulder. It's not like I wanted this to happen."

Chi-Chi paused as her hand touched the back of a chair. "It's not that i'm being cold, I merely am handling this the only way I'm used too. Besides, how should I react to this?"

He couldn't really try and argue that. "I guess that's fair." Taking his seat across from her in a large leather recliner Goku watched her take a seat. A cup of hot tea just beside her on a coaster as she sat down. "Before I answer your questions I have a request to make of you."

She didn't say anything but she did nod her head, it was like a business dealing so far, a little give and take. Plus she didn't have to agree to anything.

Sucking in a full breath Goku brought his hands under his nose, his eyes flicking up towards hers. "What I'm going to say to you, It doesn't leave this house or your lips. No one needs to know about this, I don't want anyone else finding out about me and if I believe that you have gone out and told someone i'll just disappear. I'll slip back into the crowds of people and start a new life somewhere else, I just want to be left alone."

"Before I say yes to that, tell me why? Why would someone with superhuman abilities not want to be recognized? That you wouldn't want to have a life beyond that of everyone else, I'm sure you'd live beyond the means of a meager security card with your talents." She grabbed a small snack from the tray in front of her and quietly ate as she waited for his reply.

"People don't like others who are different, i'm not human Miss Mao." He looked down towards the table and the assorted foods but didn't partake. "Sure people might be happy, but not everyone thinks the same, not everyone would be happy to know that i'm not human. People might be afraid of me, people might think the worst of me and we all know how cruel people can be with just words and actions before any violence actually happens."

"Yes, most people are dumb ignorant creatures that blindly follow what someone else tells them. So fine what is said here won't leave here, you have my word on that." Chi-Chi watched him visibly relax at that, it was strange that he put a lot of faith in her words, but her word was tied to her reputation. She wouldn't exactly throw that away. Especially not now, with a gem like this it was more worth his trust, having a superhuman in the company. Chi-Chi could only imagine the benefits...

"Alright please go ahead and ask then. I'll do my best to answer them." Goku relented as Chi-Chi held up her first finger.

"What exactly are you?"

Goku laughed, "I don't honestly know. I'm just this way, and it's not like i've ever taken myself to a doctor to have myself examined. I mean what would you expect them to do, call the government, some corporation and have me locked up." He tried to crack a joke but Chi-Chi didn't laugh she narrowed her eyes.

"You've never been to a doctor before?"

"Not since I was taken in by my Grandpa and before you ask no he wasn't really. I just called him that, he found me when I was a child and raised me until he died… I was sixteen at that time." Goku thought back to the kind old man who raised him like he was his own blood. "He knew that I wasn't human, but he also didn't have a family, he didn't have anyone else. So he spent his years teaching me, raising me to be his son but at the same time how to blend in, adapting to this world that I didn't belong in. It was his words that told me to try and be happy but not live beyond my means. To be content with the here and now, Grandpa told me that humans are the most loving but also the most cruel of all God's creatures. I would be treated like a leper, and you and I would not be speaking like this. The little charade of Son Goku that I act out as the naive and loveable idiot only allows me to seem less like a threat or a challenge to others. No one would investigate my background, notice my altered birth certificate, my fake social security number, and my history." Goku sighed heavily. "People would hate me, even you had no real like of me until today. Imagine if you truly wanted me gone, with your position and power I'm sure you'd ruin me in a day." He looked to Chi-Chi who laughed a little.

"I could, but I don't have any real intention to do so unless you make me." Bringing her tea back to her lips she watched the subtle discomfort in Goku's posture, the carefree nature wasn't showing. He was on edge, concerned, and fearing that she would actually take him up on that threat. "Goku you can relax, I have no intention of using your secret. Please relax, if anyone discovered this i'd have just as many questions to answer as you. I mean think about it, you and I were seen," She raised up a hand and made an air quotes gesture. " 'Dating' remember? So turn off your head. I'm not going to reveal your secret or anything."

Goku took a few breaths, though he wasn't entirely convinced he could at least trust his boss to be discrete. Since it was her job for the most part to keep clients secrets, if she had an open mouth she wouldn't be in the position she was in today.

"Next question, what exactly can you do? Aside from your strength and sense of smell."

"Truthfully i'm not entirely sure what my limits are, I spend so much time downplaying them all I haven't really ever pushed myself but, I can fly as you were witness too-"

"How do you fly?" She asked a little eagerly cutting him off. "Would it be possible to show me or is it not?"

He scratched the back of his head. "It's hard to explain since it's become second nature to me since I was ten, I learned that just by focusing my own aura I can just move myself through the air."

"Can you do it right now?" Chi-Chi asked eagerly to which Goku nodded and with a slight closing of his eyes slowly lifted himself from his chair vertically into the air. He was several feet off the ground and Chi-Chi's jaw dropped. "That's… amazing…" Though she had been apart of it before seeing it right before her own eyes. It was truly something to behold. Goku slipped back down into the chair as Chi-Chi felt slightly giddy at the prospect of flight, though it was just one of many questions she needed to have answers too. "Alright last night, you had a tail. Where is it now?"

He raised an eyebrow at that question, "My tail, well it comes out during my lapses, the full moon and moonlight in general stimulates it to grow out and by the time the morning is up it's gone. There's a small stub on my lower back where it grows out. It used to be out all the time but i've been focusing harder as I got older to draw in my power and control it so that it doesn't show."

"Is that why your hair turned blonde and your eyes teal?"

He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "I'm not really sure about that, but that happened as I got older and trying to control my power has had more drastic effects. Though I feel so much stronger and more intune with all of my senses when that happens. Just picture everything you think you know about my current abilities and multiply them by twenty. I could stop bullets and even cars without breaking a sweat…" He said his voice trailing off as he let go a little more than he should have.

"What do you mean? Did you do that?" She cocked her head to the side and grabbed another small snack. The more she heard the more interested she got.

Sighing Goku leaned his head back against the chair. "Let's just say I lived a much simpler life but other people didn't like that me and my Grandpa were there. We lived on a farm, we had a nice place together, I worked the fields, learned to control myself. Took care of the people I cared about along with my neighbors…

" _Look this is just business, and if you won't concede what I want… well then I'll just have to take it. You are sitting on rich farmland that could be expanded upon and made into a ripe producer for our company. Sadly you just don't do what you should old man, there are thousands of investors and my own personal seat in the company are expecting you to sell because when you do the rest will, it just so happens that you will be made an example of."_

 _Goku heard the shot as he was coming home. He had just came up the driveway as he watched his Grandpa's body jerk and collapse on the front porch. The smell of iron blood filled the air and he snapped._

 _His hair exploded into a blonde color as he shot forwards tears running from his eyes as he rocketed up towards them._

 _The men saw the blonde kid coming up the driveway almost half a mile away and by appearances he was traveling faster than a plane! They fired at him but the bullets were knocked away as the teen reached them in seconds. Goku's hand punched into ones face causing his entire head to explode. His leg swinging around catching another in the stomach and snapping his back and sending him blasting through the support for the front porch._

 _Two more fired at him but it was just bullets, he could see them moving through the air as if they were in slow motion. His hand catching the bullets aimed for his head with one hand as his other grabbed one by the head and slammed his skull into the other smashing their heads almost into paste._

 _He caught the one who had shot his grandpa scurrying into a car and had hit the accelerator in reverse as he tried to get onto his phone and call for help._

 _He drove in reverse reaching almost forty miles an hour until the same blonde teen just appeared behind him and with one palm stopped the entire vehicle cold. The entire rear end accordioned up to the driver's cab._

 _Goku snarled his head ripping the door clean off its hinges as he grabbed the man who was still dazed and hauled him up into the air. He could see only red, his front canines were growing larger and longer as his tail snapped behind him. Each of his muscles were bulging and straining in his clothes. "You killed GRANDPA!" He roared into the man's screaming face._

 _Before even knew it the man was dead… but he didn't have time to reflect as a weak call drew him to the porch. He was there in an instant. "Grandpa? Grandpa?" He asked as the old man held his chest. The wound was mortal and his blood was pouring over the porch._

" _Goku… my boy. Be a good lad," He coughed the dribbles of red escaping as Goku clutched his dying Grandpa in his arms. "Don't lose control… Don't hurt anyone else, even if their bad people. Even if-" He sucked in a gasp as the pain streaked through him. "If they are truly bad. You can still be happy, don't lose that piece of humanity that I gave you. Adapt… learn… and make me proud okay G-" His body lurched and then it was over…_

"I remember that night a lot, it's why I try and control myself now, but it's been getting harder. Perhaps because i'm getting older, or something else. I don't really know."

Chi-Chi remained silent, normally she'd dismiss such a claim but she couldn't no matter how extreme because it was Goku. The most honest and well mannered employees they had, but also she read his body language, all of it told her that he was being honest. She had majored in Law but had several undergraduate degrees in psychology.

"Okay, I guess you can't have the answer for everything, do you know if there are others like you?"

Goku shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe? But if they're here i've never met one. I'm sure they are like me and just want to be left alone, but I could be wrong about that." He hadn't tried on finding others like him, because if there were why had they not coming looking for him? If he was one of them why was he abandoned by his parents? Why was he left like this all alone?

"I see… Well I guess that would mean you are the only one here on this world then," She smiled as she looked at him and he stared back at her curiously. He didn't get her reaction at all, but then again it was impossible to understand Chi-Chi at times. "As promised I won't speak of this but… we will have a little change Goku."

"What do you mean?" He asked not following what change she was meaning by little change. Wouldn't this be a big one? "Miss Mao I just-"

"Shush, first off i'm not Miss Mao to you anymore." She slowly rose up from her spot on the sofa and walked over towards him. "You and I are on a first name basis already. So you are going to start calling me Chi-Chi." She put both of her hands atop his own as he tensed and swallowed visibly.

"What are you-"

"Shh," Chi-Chi said sliding both of her legs on either side of his own until she was straddling him. "You know one thing Son Goku, is it you talk a lot. So let me explain to you what's going to happen."

Goku was stuck, his boss was currently straddling him in a very _intimate way._ She was looking at him with a greedy expression, one that shined more about her own personal desires than looking at him. It both scared and excited hm.

"You see there's one thing that's eluded me my entire life so far Son Goku." She planted one hand next to his head, "And that is a man who I would consider to be my equal, someone who could be a rival to myself and while you may not be as intellectually gifted as I would like you have something that no other man on this planet has. You have strength, determination, and super human abilities that would undoubtedly be second to no one else." She leaned in a little closer and grinned, "Plus you don't look half bad."

"Mis… I mean Chi-Chi, I don't understand." Goku said as she leaned closer.

"I am Chi-Chi Mao, I am the best and right now you are a man who has no equal. I could just imagine the type of things I could do with someone like you. You and I could be propelled into a future that was even greater than ever before. I could have not just some company or business, but real power. I could be running this city or this entire state with your abilities in my back pocket." She slammed her other hand aggressively next to his head trapping him. "I'll keep your secret Goku, but from this day forward you are mine. You are only mine, your superhuman strength, your hearing, and your abilities all will be for me and my will and in return i'll give you what you want."

"Which is?"

She let out a deep throaty laugh. "This…" She leaned forwards and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as her fingers slid into his hair and she pressed her entire body up against him.

Goku was beyond stunned as her tongue slipped into his mouth as she grinded against him. His mind flicking back to that horrid kiss she had given him in the car, he had to rethink his opinion of her oral skills. . As his hands wrapped around her back he changed his mind, she actually was a pretty damn good kisser.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	10. A little Favor

**Chapter 10: A small Favor...**

 **A/N: Another update, another dose of our couple and a Chi-Chi that apparently people really like. I hope this chapter sets up our next little arc very well, plus some lemon. (You were warned)**

Chi-Chi walked inside her father's business like usual except there was a self satisfied grin on her face. Because she wasn't alone, she had a man holding her arm and much to the jaw dropping of everyone in the entire place. She didn't care, she had just a portion of her next puzzle piece in her life. The rumors would of course start, but that was irrelevant to the positives she would now have in her hand.

With only her imagination as the limit Chi-Chi had nothing else but a gloating satisfaction. Goku was at her side -though how willingly was another story- the tall unkempt mane of a man next too was holding her arm.

Something that she never did.

It was a bold first statement, she didn't even need to say words. Her actions like always spoke louder than anything else. Goku was blushing furiously looking down at the ground as Chi-Chi got on the elevator.

The entire place of business stopped as Chi-Chi turned slightly touching Goku's neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss on the lips. The line the sand had been drawn, Son Goku was _officially_ hers. "I'll expect you up in an hour. Don't be late _honey._ " She then patted his cheek and stepped inside the elevator which closed.

Leaving Goku to the metaphoric wolves as they all were waiting to here this one. Quietly he went over to his desk, sliding out the chair and setting himself down. Several of his associates watched him as he put his head between his hands and them promptly and purposely, let his face slip from his hands and hit the desk.

"Please don't ask me." Goku pleaded with the side of his face averted as it pressed down into the polished wood. _You literally had to make a spectacle of the whole thing… but why do I not feel surprised at that notion. She is all flair and theatrics… Nothing too big or too small now. I just wonder if she really will keep my secret? Or will it be the next big tabloid article. 'I married a mutant!' or something like that._

He could picture that already and it just made him sigh as he rolled his head to the other side and look at his co-workers.

"Just spill it." "What the hell was that?" "Are you seriously with the boss?" "I must be in an alternate reality because that shit just did not happen."

"Ugh." Goku whined covering his face with his hands. _I didn't ask for this!_

[***]

Chi-Chi had set down her belongings and headed down to her father's office. No doubt the rumors would be flying so she would be the one to explain to her dad that she was now in fact dating their top security guard.

She had no intention at the moment of letting anyone else tell her father this information. If it didn't come from her no doubt her daddy would have some questions. Considering the men she had dated in the past, this wouldn't be too much of a shock for him.

Not that her father didn't have a good opinion of Son Goku, it might be a little strange and he might have some more pressing questions for her about this issue. But of course, she was daddy's little girl. And she got whatever she wanted because she was his little girl.

Coming up into his office she knocked, "Come in." Her father's throatier voice reverberating from the other side.

She opened up the door and came inside. "Morning dad." Chi-Chi's bright smile always making her father relax and smile back. She resembled her mother so much.

"Ah hello pumpkin, what brings you over here so early?" The Ox-King chuckled, setting aside his work for now as he watched his little girl take a seat. There was obviously something she wished to discuss, it had to be why she was here. He knew his little girl's routine very well. There obviously had to be something of note for her to come here so early.

"Straight to the point," She said with a giggle. "Alright daddy, I want you to know that I am dating someone, officially."

Her father straightened up, a pleased smile on his face as he hadn't heard this one before. "Oh? So who is your official boyfriend I'm curious to meet this man who finally captured your attention." Though he hadn't heard of anyone noteable catching his daughters eye and vice versa. So he was truly curious as to who was

Chi-Chi blushed playing the innocent little girl part for all that it was worth, "Oh you already know him dad."

Ox-King pressed his lips together as another hand came up to stroke his beard. "I do? Now you're not leaving me with a lot of guesses here. You'll have to tell me because I probably wouldn't believe it unless you told me yourself sweetheart."

Chi-Chi waved off his dismissal. "Oh please dad, you're the the one who suggested him after all." She was grinning as her dad only became more confused.

"Oh really? Well their hasn't been any boy i've suggested you to date since last year and I'll be lucky to remember that boy's name with how many men you've taken on dates." He joked earning a slight hmph from his daughter. Still laughing Ox-King set his hands on his desk. "Who is it?"

Chi-Chi smiled, crossing her leg in front of him. "Oh nobody special…" She said in a tone that her father knew was nothing of the sort. "I'm dating Son Goku."

There was a long pause, her father looking at her very studiously. Shaking his head, "Okay seriously who are you dating?"

Chi-Chi smiled still and shook her head. "I told you." Strumming her fingers across the leather cushion. "Such a simple man, but quite charming. I guess i'm showing my age and not being to particular anymore." Chi-Chi's lips showing a sly smile as her father blinked, and perhaps out of character cleaned his ears acting as if he did not hear her right.

"Chi-Chi…" Her father spoke in a concerned voice, "You're not joking right now? This isn't some prank on me or my old age and hearing." His daughter absolutely did not date someone like Son Goku. He was a great worker but it never fit into any of his daughter's highbrow qualities that she required. His little girl was the most picky, the most- even though he'd not admit it aloud- uptight woman he'd ever seen. Everything from a man's posture, to his shoes, to his hair, hell even down to his daily routine could be scrutinized by his daughter.

How could she just decide to change gears and accept someone like Goku? That clearly didn't fit… there had to be a reason. "Is this some type of blackmail? Is he forcing-"

She held up her hand, "No father it's nothing like that." _it's more the other way around._ She grinned but returned her gentle demeanor as she spoke with her dad. "I assure you this relationship is just as beneficial to me as it will be to you."

Running his hand down his face the Ox-King was a bit stunned by what he was hearing. "So then, what is your reason for allowing Son Goku to be your official partner for the moment? Clearly it has to be something with you, I know you too well daughter."

Chi-Chi just laughed, "I promise you dad you'll understand. It's going to be an amazing boost for our company. I've got so much planned and so much I want to tell you but I can't right now."

Ox-King pushed down on his telephone in his office, the line ringing open on the speaker until it was picked up. "Security office."

The voice was clear on the other end through the line. "Son Goku, up to my office now."

"Yes…" The voice said apprehensively. "I'll be right up."

Chi-Chi sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Really dad? You are going to call him up here for this?"

Her father looked her over carefully before folding his hands together on the top of his desk. "You misunderstand my intent daughter."

"Oh do I?" Chi-Chi said sarcastically, her hand rolling as she gestured toward her father. The scrutiny she was giving him was even greater now, this was her chance, and her goal. Now her father apparently wanted to throw his lot within everything and possibly ruin her plans? Oh she was not going to have this.

"Don't get that tone with me daughter." Her father warned, his stern posture and size rising up as she got up to match him though barely a quarter of his massive frame.

Chi-Chi took a defiant stance against her father. "You don't understand the severity of why I'm doing this. Will you not simply trust me and let me do what I've planned."

"Which is what?" Her father countered, "I give you free reign on quite a few things my daughter. But you act as if this is a secret, something you are keeping from me. You know how much I hate secrets…"

Referring to the one his wife had kept from him, _If only my wife's stubbornness hadn't mattered so much we could've saved you. My love I don't wish for secrets if it costs me her life as well. Even though I would trust her with the company, I simply can't leave anything to chance in my life._

Chi-Chi groaned, "Dad it is nothing like that at all!" Throwing up her hands in frustration. _Can hebe anymore dramatic about this? I mean really!_

A rap came from the door, and Goku's figure appeared in the door that swung open. His eyes flicking towards Chi-Chi then to the Ox-King. He appeared wary and walked towards his other boss passing by Chi-Chi enough to slip her a quiet message. "What is going on?." He asked, unsure if perhaps she had told her father or maybe that the old lawyer wanted to grill him for officially dating his daughter. He wasn't the most familiar with out this worked out between the Chi-Chi and her dad.

But before Goku could offer a question as to why he was here, Chi-Chi's father slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Well done lad! Let me congratulate you on your relationship with my little girl!"

The inhuman man was caught off guard by the boisterous laugh of the larger man who made him stagger. "Finally a young man earned my little girl's approval I can't help but wish you the best my boy! With all the hard work you do here I know you'll be just fine."

Goku's jaw dropped the Ox-King continued to rumble his praises much to the embarrassment of his daughter. "Come on dad, was all the theatrics necessary? I mean really I-"

Her father ignored her, "To think you would just woo my little girl, but with how you handled that night out, all my friends and colleagues who attended told me how you spun my little girl around the dance floor." Bringing an arm around Goku he lead him back towards his collections of pictures of Chi-Chi. "You took my advice and i'm happy that you did, I mean look back here. This was her first recital when she was ten." A picture highlighting a very young Chi-Chi wearing a pink and blue outfit from her days in dance and gymnastics. Her near perfect routine earning her a victory in the local junior major competition.

"Dad-!" Chi-Chi cried in horror as her father began to go through Chi-Chi's more _embarrassing_ pictures that her father held dear. His daughter's first lost tooth, her first prom, graduation, apartment, and college letter of acceptance.

Goku was just nodding along until he heard the frustrated groan from Chi-Chi and she stormed out of the office.

Ox finally relaxed and let out a breath, "Well at least you and I can have some privacy, I guess if she got so upset then she actually meant what she said about you." His posture relaxing as he gestured for Goku to take a seat.

He just blinked for a moment looking to Ox then slightly around. _What the hell is going on?_

Chuckling as he sat back down Chi-Chi's father merely pushed aside his work for a moment. "I don't know what really happened between you and my daughter but I'm happy there's at least someone able to handle her." Releasing a sigh he leaned back in his large chair.

"So? Was that just some kind of act or did you intentionally attempt to embarrass her?" Goku asked taking a seat.

Grinning a bit at his method, he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess a little of both, my little girl doesn't like a great deal of her childhood being brought up in front of strangers. Considering you were going to be the one she was seeing no doubt she'd want less of you to know about how much of a different child she was until she got older."

Goku couldn't disagree with that, "Yeah… she's not the same person from work when she's out, though she acts the same there's little things she tries to keep down."

"No doubt," He agreed, "My little girl just has insecurities that she doesn't show and judging by how you two are together i'm sure you've done quite a bit to help with those."

Biting down on his lips Goku didn't exactly agree with that, but he also knew that Chi-Chi's dad might get a little suspicious or even upset if that weren't the case. So he had to just agree. "Yeah, getting to see the real her is nice."

"Well I'm happy that you did son, so please go off with my blessing and take care of my little girl alright?"

"I will." Goku replied though it was more if she was going to be taking care of him.

[***]

Goku was later buzzed up to Chi-Chi's office, though she didn't specify. _Well she didn't have any clients, and she isn't taking a scheduled out of work break._ So he was a bit curious as to why he was being asked to come up here?

Of course, he should've been more afraid of his boss than before.

Entering her office he noticed that Chi-Chi had spun her chair around and wasn't looking at him but he could see the top of her bun. "Uhm did you-"

"Lock the door behind you and approach my desk." Her tone was overly demanding and Goku felt a lump grow in his throat that he had to swallow. Though he didn't disobey as he securely locked her door to her office and approached her desk.

Still Chi-Chi hadn't turned around and he was a bit unsure of what was happening. Though as he did he could smell something different in her room. It was there and growing more pronounced as he stood there. He took a slightly louder sniff as he tried to recognize this unique aroma.

"What are you smelling Goku?" Her voice questioning him though he watched her hands slide down to both sides of her chair.

"I'm… not sure. But I think, it's coming from you?" He took another sniff, his mind flickering back to those moments… the one in the car. And the one where she was straddling him back in her home. "Are… you?" Goku couldn't say it.

He heard her laugh, but it wasn't her normal giggle or chuckle. It was a bit darker and he could feel something going very wrong as she spun herself around. His mind immediately went on red alert but his body went rigid in several places.

Chi-Chi was sitting there, her top blouse undone exposing her light blue bra that was tugged down just a little low. Her lower dress skirt was removed, and there was no underwear… _Oh God… What… What the hell is this!?_ His mind struggled to comprehend as his jaw fell slack and he gawked at her. "Kneel between my legs Goku." She commanded him in a tone that that he couldn't disagree with.

Doing as he was told Goku felt apprehension but an eagerness he'd not felt before. It was strange, but he'd have to think about it later. There was a stirring feeling inside of him.

Grinning Chi-Chi lifted up her left leg and set it atop her desk. "You want to have me don't you?" She said in a sultry but very arousing voice.

"I'd love that honor." Goku replied as he felt her bring her chair closer with her leg. That warm heat from between her legs was so close and the tase was beginning to form on his tongue just from smelling it.

"If you want me, you'll have to show me just how much you want me by performing two tasks for me. Do you think you could do that?" Chi-Chi purred one of her hands smoothing the small black patch of curls just located above her folds. Slipping one finger down into her warm body, allowing just enough of her juices that she had been _preparing_ for him.

He was struggling to hold himself back, he could easily just pounce upon her right now but… but he didn't want that. So he shifted back to her request though his eyes were wholly focused on her lower half. "I might… but what are you asking for?" He felt his hands holding tightly to his knees.

"First you will please me, and I mean until i'm shaking, got it?" She demanded as she withdrew her fingers from her body and touched Goku's face.

 _She wouldn't even have to request that. But alright what's next?_ Goku said nothing as she tilted up his chin with finger and then taking her juice stained digits and slid it directly into his mouth. He could taste her and his tongue rolled up and around her finger. It was sweet but a little sour, he already wanted more.

"The second is you will go to this building and break a wall, that's all I need, and no one will see you with your speed and secondly no one will be inside when I tell you to do so. So?" She grinned wickedly sliding back her finger from his mouth and moving to spread open her tender nether lips to Goku in such a lewd act that set her desires on fire. _Just a little push, just one small inch and i'll have you. My loveable little fool._ "Do you agree to my requests?"

Goku wanted to just shout yes and begin but he stopped himself, "Why? The second is it-"

"Tsk, tsk, Goku this is a request not a deliberation. If you succeed I may invite you back to my home and give you something very _special_ in return." Opening her mouth suggestively she rolled her tongue around and back into her mouth. "So what it'll be? Don't you want to be mine and me yours?"

It was a moment of inner turmoil within him. How badly had he been craving to have Chi-Chi as his own, this strong woman that was like a mountain that refused to move, her body felt, tasted, and all smelled divine. _You don't do that though… Grandpa would be a little upset if you did... But she did say no one would be hurt and be there. It is just a wall anyway._ But, and there always was one with Chi-Chi no doubt. What did she gain? There had to be something else. But she grabbed the back of his head as his mind slipped for a moment.

"Yes or no?"

He swallowed, taking a moment to ask whoever was looking down at him for forgiveness. "Yes."

Her fingers coiled in his wild hair and shoved him down between her legs. "Then get to work." She demanded as Goku's hands braced on both sides of her inner thighs. He didn't have to be told twice, his tongue shot forwards and with long firm gliding strokes over her little nub of pleasure Chi-Chi groaned pulling him tighter into her body.

The tickle of her curls in his nose, the warmth of her lower legs on his palms. The sweat forming on his palms and on her skin. He began to forget about her request, he didn't care as his tongue slipped down and began to lap around the inside of her body.

Chi-Chi let out a heavy grunt as one hand remained tightly fisted in the back of Goku's head determined to keep him there while the second gripped the top of her chair in a death grip. "Yes… Yes, there." She moaned her head twisting and her legs moved upwards and did their best to lock around Goku's shoulders. His strength prevented her actions but as her body jerked in response to his actions she could only reflect on her moment.

 _I have always wanted to be a little dirty in my office and fuck-!_ His tongue slipped back out and rolled over her clit. _He's actually good!_ Feeling his thumb swap to rolling over her pleasure bud and making her teeth grit. "You… Ah! THERE-!" She wailed as she felt his tongue slip back inside and begin hitting just the right spot.

Goku could feel the trembling in her legs and released his one hand from her thigh, feeling Chi-Chi immediately swing her calf around his head and turn into a headlock keeping him firmly trapped between her legs.

Chi-Chi's face flushed as she bucked her hips, the shifting of her chair as she attempted to get that exact right position as she felt her climax building to that peak. Her body lurched forwards, her nails digging into the scalp between her legs. She clenched her teeth together as her head rolled backwards.

Goku marveled at just how sensitive she was, by comparison to other girls he'd been with she obviously had been with very few men… or men with his talent. The former pleased him more as with how he guessed he had ended up here in this situation.

"Yes… Yes… OH GOD-!" She let loose a wail as her hips bucked around that long tongue. It swept just perfectly as his other thumb rolled her bud of pleasure until she could do nothing else except let it happen.

Goku felt the splattering of her juices on his face and neck but he didn't utter a complaint as he drank her release. That taste even more pronounced than the teasing amount she had given him.

Holding him tightly for a few extra moments until she finally relaxed. "Not bad…" She said, feeling more than satisfied but not ready to begin dishing out praises.

Laughing slightly Goku looked up at her, "You liked it." He gave her a grin and she stroked him behind the ear.

"I require more than that, but for now that'll do." She said with a smug grin letting him go as she pulled out her drawer and began to fix and redress herself. "I have business in about ten minutes so i'll be occupied with a client."

Goku blinked at her slightly. "Really?"

Rolling her eyes as she fixed her underwear and skirt in a fluid motion. "Of course, I have a schedule and since you've been a good little boy for me today I let you have a little treat. Pleasing me is any man's greatest honor as I would believe you would agree right?"

"It wasn't bad at all." Goku admitted as she fixed her top shirt. "Now about this-"

She handed him an envelope, "Right here, I have it marked and once you've done the deed burn this alright?"

Goku took it and looked at several pictures and marks as to where he was supposed to just randomly break a single wall to this building. Of which he didn't understand the significance.

"Now I don't care if the wall is destroyed just put a big enough of a crack in it for me, that'll be all okay?" She stated simply as she fixed her hair up, before grabbing some sanitizing wipes from her desk and cleaning her chair along with the smell.

"Sure," His voice still slightly uncertain despite his words. "Chi-Chi I mean is this-"

"You promised to do what I asked remember? To have me, well this is just you showing me your loyalty." She quickly corrected him before walking forwards and running her hand along his shoulder. "I expect good things from you, and once I know you really meant what you said I'll give you what no man ever has." She leaned up and nipped his ear playfully. "Is that good enough for you? You'll share my bed, my home, and be apart of my life like no one else. All I ask is that you do me some small favors."

"I… well I guess that's alright." His will slipping as the promise of having her, of having that which he once couldn't for years? It was too much to resist, he could enjoy more in life the two of them would share something special. He'd wanted this for so long and now he was being given that option, he just had to do some minor things that Chi-Chi told him to do. If no one got harmed then it was fine. _Isn't it?_

"Alright be a good little boy and run along now alright?" She said kissing him on the cheek and ushering him to the door which he did.

Unlocking it and turning back around towards her smiled. "I won't let you down, just keep your promise alright?"

"Of course I will, who are you talking to again?" Waving off his concern with her hand as she straightened up everything. Watching him leave Chi-Chi felt her grin grow. _If he does this… oh i'll get him to do anything… and I can only wait._ Soon she would take her life, her career to the next level and sweet, innocent, super human Goku would be the perfect tool for the job.

Having an intimate relationship with a man like Son Goku just made her dreams grow bigger and her desires even further. Taking a man as a lover was nothing when she could gain so much and besides it's not like he was bad at being that either. She'd taken men on dates for much less and under far more dubious negotiations.

It was the life she lived and it was a kill or be killed, eat or be eaten type of world.

 _Hell he adapted to being a lowly security guard what could I become with him on my side?_ He easily submitted to her will just like that today, only the sky was the limit as only time would tell as she smiled and slid back into her chair. She would be waiting for the night to come when she could hear of Goku's success, and knowing her good little dog that was Goku it was without question that he would do it.

 _I will remind you all of just who I am! I am Chi-Chi Mao and i'm the best and I shall have nothing less!_

 **A/N: Exited for her plans? I hope so!**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	11. Hooked

**Chapter 11: Hooked**

 **A/N: Yes... oh yes this Chi-Chi, A woman whose focus in his career, life, and legacy. Well this relationship is only beginning and all for someone's own personal benefit. But will love blossom? Or maybe something else? Oh we still have so much of a story to tell. Also the final image of Chi-Chi near the end of this chapter was inspired by Spectrumgreen from tumblr you can find the image she made that sort of made this whole chapter more of what it was.**

"Better than I could have hoped," Chi-Chi's cheshire cat style grin was almost covering her entire face. "I am just too smart, and too good for those fools." Everything that she had planned had only gone and taken itself a step further. Reading the headlines of several different papers as she relaxed just added to a warm feeling that washed over her.

Though it had nothing to do with the fact she was currently tanning herself on a private resort beach. The sun shining down, the gentle roll of the ocean waves, a light breeze, and warm sand all around. It was her small paradise for a week or more if she wanted to stay longer. Wearing nothing but a pair of shades, a vibrant red Bikini and bottom. Her hair shaped into two long bangs with the rest gathered at her back. Her long ivory white legs receiving so much needed sunlight and out of her office, she had planned everything perfectly.

Looking back to her newspaper she couldn't stop the feeling of satisfaction rolling over her entire being.

 _An inside scoop on the recent rampant Vandalism that has been hitting West City and causing questions to be raised about several practices as local law firms big and small have been suffering under the effects of what some are claiming to be a string of coincidences but this reporter finds that this has been a showing of a more criminal nature._

 _Over two weeks ago we had the a building belonging to Bedlam and Associates, a law firm practice suffer from an unexplained damage as an entire wall was cracked from the first floor to the second. The entire structure of the building was possibly compromised and the only fortunate part would be that it happened at night and no one was inside at the time meaning that inspectors were able to investigate the seriousness of the damage but in the meantime business had to be suspended. An small firm of roughly ten different lawyers, attorneys and staff are currently stuck in a limbo situation until the end of the month it is believed until the building is cleared and damages repaired which might take upwards of another month if not longer as the structure is still not habitable._

 _Now this first incident has left following a string of other damages, R &G, Ox, and others have followed. With the former company having a break into their files and server storage with no apparent motive or even reason. There's no clues, no explosives, no evidence that police are releasing at this moment, well aside from sheer kinetic force. But there's no heavy machinery, no trace of tools. So are we just up and believe that someone is going around punching walls? Please the very idea is ludicrous. So let's analyze just what has happened. The attacks were clearly some test, only growing more bolder. The most severe being a heavy chunk of concrete falling within twenty feet of one of West Cities notable lawyers Chi-Chi Mao. The effect having a rattle on one this cities most prominent and up and coming lawyers who was unavailable for comment citing stress and was said to be taking a holiday with their chief security officer for her protection while attempting to get over this apparent attempt of her life._

 _Yet surveillance is unable to detect anything, cameras scanned from all around have lead to no leads. Putting a crippling effect on the very law and order of our city as those who prosecute and represent us are being slowly targeted by outside forces._

 _So this leads us to our next question, is this some type of criminal reprisal? An attack upon our very sense of jurisprudence and order within our own city? In this journalists opinion we have-_

"Do you have to read those things here?" A voice said to her side in a slightly despondent tone.

Laughing Chi-Chi folded the paper and dropped on the table off to her side. "Oh? Is my man not proud of his work?" She teased motioning with a finger for him to come closer. Watching his large frame slightly hesitate but he conceded and came closer to her. Like a good little dog he obeyed and was rewarded thusly as Chi-Chi scratched his hair and along the back of his ear. Taking a seat in the lounge chair similar to the one she was resting on beside her. "You did such a good job I just have to keep this as mementos of all the change that's happening because of you," She chided before giving him a small pout, "Now give me a kiss lover." Offering those sad eyes to which she knew he could not refuse, bringing his head down. Their lips softly meeting, the parting of their mouths as they shared a tender kiss, her hand holding tightly to his head as she released a moan into his mouth, finding his tongue ready for hers.

Pulling his head back Chi-Chi gave him a radiant smile, "You have no idea how happy I am Goku, you are just a doll." dragging her fingers gently from the back of his head to gently cup his cheek. "Now I believe it's time for another dose of lotion if you wouldn't mind rubbing me down would you?"

"You know that I wouldn't. But I do want to talk about-" Goku found her finger over his lips.

"I know you want to talk about all of this but don't worry I'll tell you tonight over dinner. I'm ordering quite the seafood buffet for you and I." Running her fingers from his nose up and over his face in a gentle caress she then turned onto her back, lowering the lounge chair for herself so that Goku could work some more magic into her skin.

Not that she hadn't experienced plenty with her inhuman lover over the the past couple of weeks. Resting her head on her forearms Chi-Chi felt Goku undoing the top of her Bra so that she could avoid some unsightly tan lines from her back. The sound of the overpriced sun lotion splashes over his hands as the warm blanket of sunlight covered her back.

She felt as if she was in paradise, this slice of pie that was just for her and her alone. Afterall she had put a lot of time, planning and effort into everything. This was her just reward for all of it, and as she felt Goku's fingers push the cool liquid onto her back Chi-Chi couldn't help but groan. "I swear… your fingers are heaven." Praising him honestly as she had quickly discovered much to her immense delight that Goku was quite skilled with his fingers, mouth, and other body appendages.

As he rolled the oil into her skin she could feel some many tense parts of her body loosening and the state of relaxation come back to her. While she could pay some of the hotel staff to do this, none of them did it with such concern for her well being as Goku did. The poor boy was completely smitten and she had no problems with that. _I just wish I'd done this years ago…_ She closed her eyes as Goku's hands were cool with the oil but warmed as his energy flowed out into his hands and into her skin. Who needed hot stones or heating oils when she had a man who could warm himself up at will.

Starting from her shoulders and slowly working down Chi-Chi remained where she was releasing her groans and grunts as praises as he straddled her back and worked his way down. "Ahhh" A low wail escaped from her throat as he pushed down popping and releasing the lactic acid in her muscles built up in her system.

 _All thanks to this man i've put myself exactly where I need to be. My company is seen as a victim, along with me of this serial damage. The shift isn't at all focused on me at all, but I have everyone looking towards different outlets, criminal organizations, disgruntled political party members. But in the same manner I've doubled my families business, as my competition has no operating space and conveniently our top cases handled by myself and Daddy have now run into snags. The judges initially didn't issue continuances making our victories easier._

His fingers rubbed down her sides and back up around her near her bottom before rolling back up. The pressure growing but she didn't mind it, positioning her arms so that Goku could start again from her shoulders and work his way down her limbs. Her loyal little guard dog, no matter what one might say now it was worth the public relationship. Her goal of putting them together as a matter of convenience and safety assured her reputation. Afterall Son Goku was a young attractive man looking to protect her, the two would share a lot of time together. So why wouldn't it be unrealistic to form some type of relationship? Plus there were the other untold aspects, if no one knew anything about him other than the small scraps that were out there then there would be little for anyone to use against her. So what if he only had an associates degree from a community college, he had just a small apartment, a gym membership and a large Costco card to buy his food in bulk.

Though this was just the beginning, as Goku distracted people from her game it would drive up demand for her services, she would soon _come back_ from all of this showing no fear from her near death experience and not be intimidated and be at the forefront of trying to discover who it was. Promising that she would pursue litigation to its furthest extent, then it would be left with nothing because all of the incidents were of her own design.

These incidents would stop and she would credit herself as being the first to stand up and her demeanour would be the image of standing up to criminals attempting to intimidate the legal system and courts. In that same time frame the district attorney's office would be coming up for its election season.

That hard image would benefit her greatly as she attempted her first climb into that position, once there she would have her first big hurdle overcome. A young beautiful district attorney and then after a term there she could imagine going another step further and pushing for mayor of the city. Chi-Chi could imagine it now… "Hmm" She almost purred as Goku's minstrations slowly stopped and moved to re-tie her red bikini.

"You are a miracle worker Goku." Turning her head back to him she brought her hand to his knee and rolled her fingers overtop of it, smiling as he blushed at her.

"I've never really taken a vacation and I had to figure out how to do some things that would be normal." He admitted to her, watching as she shifted moving onto her side. Her head supported by her arm. "So how does that work? You never really explained that part to me."

"Well-," He drawled looking down at the sand. "It's just something i've done, like watching television or reading a book I just process everything and understand it. The same when we danced together all I needed was an example and I mirrored the actions and then I knew it. It's just the way my brain works I guess."

"So if I gave you a law book you could photographically memorize everything?" Her curiosity was slightly peaked, imagine having a walking encyclopedic knowledge like that at her disposal.

"Maybe, but i've never really tried to do something like that, I more can do things physically and act it out. Like I see therefore I do would be a better example, I don't have a photographic memory. Though that would be nice when I go to the store and forget my list." He chuckled and Chi-Chi laughed along with him.

"Ah well it's fine, how about a couple drinks and i'll rub some lotion over you?" She teased bringing one of her fingers to her lips biting on the nail at the edge of her teeth. Batting her eyelashes she then whispered, "Then save some lotion and have some more fun with it tonight in the bedroom."

He blushed and she found it adorable as he got up and went to go and grab something for them to enjoy, it was beach weather and a nice drink wouldn't be bad. Plus it would be awhile until dinner, then her _desert._ God's she might not have been with alot of men but she was spoiled by her Goku…

 _Clutching his neck Goku had her against the side of the shower wall. She was panting and gasping as the water ran down from his shoulders and between their bodies. Her legs were wrapped around his back as both of his hands held her ass firmly as he thrusted into her with a short thrusts, she could feel each kiss of her womb against the head of his cock. He was just so big, and so rapid with his movements it was impossible for her to come down from this high of pleasure._

" _Oh god-! I'm going crazy-!" She cried out her head rolling back against the tiled bathroom wall. Feeling every jolt and lunge of her breasts as his hips continued their wet slaps. Though soon one of her nipples was quickly taken in her lover's mouth his rough teeth scratching as he moved to being suckling the sensitive sphere causing her body spasm uncontrollably._

" _Yes… Yes I'm going to cum! Just fuck! FUCK!" She screamed as her nails dug into his back, the thick heavy red welts forming on Goku's back as she squeezed. The intense pleasure of her orgasm making her leg kick and lock out as she was still held firmly against the wall._

 _A pair of gentle lips kissed at her neck, a tongue licking across the dampness soon followed. Panting slightly Chi-Chi fixed her position. Though as she felt her body slowly releasing its vice grip on Goku's back and length. "That felt amazing, though I noticed you haven't finished yet."_

 _Goku merely chuckled as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Such a good boy, let me down and i'll get you off. I wouldn't want you to feel unsatisfied."_

" _You don't have to Chi-Chi, I can take of it." Goku tried to tell her it was a common thing as the two of them were still getting used to each other's body. She was still working on keeping up with his stamina that seemed limitless, but she wanted to keep him close and loyal to her. So she accepted her small concessions and would take care of his needs._

" _No, No it's fine. Besides you'll like it I promise, now be a good boy and let your lover handle your desires." Teasing him he sighed and pulled himself from her body allowing her to move to her knees in the bathroom. A compromising position, a place where someone else was above her in power. But since he was the only one seeing her like this it was fine._

 _Bringing her lips to the head of his cock, she brought him inside of her mouth. Her tongue rolling around the edges still able to taste her own juices on her lovers penis was so dirty and she found herself liking it. Being a dirty girl was fun sometimes, looking up at Goku who rolled his head back in response to her ministrations only made her laugh, the vibrations making his body ripple as he pushed his hands back against the wall for support._

 _Bringing him in just deep enough as one hand reached to grasp and stroke his base, the other squeezing his swollen sacs, he was completely barren of hair and it met with her approval. Tightly her lips she angled her throat just enough to bring another inch or two further in her throat before returning. Her pace only going faster as Goku's fingers curled against the tiled wall._

" _Oh, that feels so good." Goku's heavy groan fell into a purr as she brought both hands to stroke him, the water spraying down overtop of them from the shower allowed her pace to increase faster and faster._

 _As he began to swell she knew it was coming, popping her lips off his head and kissing the sides of his cock with long strokes of her tongue around the sensitive tip she felt his hips buck and she sat more upright ready to accept his climax. Pushing her breasts together and sliding Goku's length between them she felt it as the first warm blasts of his white seed streak up her chest and coating the lower half of her neck. "Such a healthy amount." She complimented as she stroked him with both of her hands wringing out those last few drops as Goku let out a huge breath of relief._

" _Thanks Chi-Chi." He gave her smile as she nodded and righted herself. Standing in front of him she leaned forwards and kissed him, her hands grasping at his shoulders as his hands held her back gently. Their tongues swapping with the other under the gentle spray of the water which had started to lose its heat. Their voices grunting and moaning as she nipped at his upper lip and tugged at his hair._

It was how they had spent some mornings or evening together, she was a great lover and was proud of that fact. Pleasing a man was simple enough, a woman just needed to apply herself and it would be taken care of. Having some skank or cheap floozy even getting her Goku's attention was unacceptable, his eyes needed to be on her at all times.

"A well satisfied man will hardly go to other women and be very passive." her psychology lessons were grounded in facts as she knew bucking hips with her new lover would only assure her success and continue their good relationship. The fact he was able to satisfy her desires every time was just a huge bonus and did not mind abusing that aspect as he freely gave her his affections.

In her moment of idle daydreaming she caught sight of her Goku talking with another couple just about twenty feet away, holding a small tray with their drinks on it. Standing up confidently she made her way over catching the tail end of the conversation. "... oh of course, thank you. I'll let her know." His head turning towards her.

The back of her wrist settled on her hip, the other hanging loose beside her leg. A guarded, almost examining expression showed over her ruby red lips. A soft breeze slightly flapping the tied ends of her red bikini. Even in a small slice of paradise, the sand under feet and the palm trees around, there was not a moment where Chi-Chi Mao was not looking at every scenario and having it play out in her head.

"Hey Chi-Chi, these are just some local visitors they came to offer us some good sights to see, they sort of believed we were newly weds and just offering some romantic getaways."

Chi-Chi looked a slightly older couple, a light chestnut brown haired woman with short cropped hair and her husband with a short marine cut buzz, almost into their late forties. "Sorry dear, I just assumed you two were a young couple, we see so many people who come here like you and I just couldn't not think of myself when my young sergeant here brought me out here on our honeymoon." The woman said with a bit of high laugh.

"Oh, well it's alright. I'd understand the confusion," Chi-Chi said a short smile appearing as she walked towards Goku and brought and stood beside him looking for her drink.

"Yeah Miss Lemika was an attorney as well, but she changed careers and is an interior decorator, I guess we got talking about how things have changed from her days to now." Goku added, watching Chi-Chi's features relax.

"Oh well that is quite the change, I hope Goku here didn't bore you too much with our day to day activities." Chi-Chi grabbed a nice mixed cocktail from the tray as took his own drink and looked back to the couple.

Lemika smiled and brushed off the notion, "Oh hardly, you young kids have some much more to do than I ever did while I could spend the evening just telling you all of the things-" The woman's voice trailed off as Goku looked to Chi-Chi who came slightly closer to him.

 _It's not perfect, but I'm sure she'll come around._ He thought as they shared a moment with another couple, one intent on sharing her knowledge with those younger than her about the do's and don'ts of the business world. He just hoped that she didn't know how much further she would take this but… so long as he got to be with her he was okay with it. Chi-Chi was an amazing woman, she was still probably getting used to being a real relationship. _Yeah that's probably it._

If he only knew...

 **A/N: Sadly none of you know either, my plans oh my plans.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	12. Emotion

**Chapter 12: Emotion**

 **A/N: Another update, a bit slower than normal just things are picking up and it's a struggle to get that rthymn that I'm used too when writing. Well anyway, I'm in need of a new Beta reader (none too surprising I think i've gone through 6 in a year) If anyone wants to try and pick up that mantle and help me out with my stories feel free to leave me a PM or review as EpicWolf can't keep doing it due to personal reasons.**

Her quick and self entitled vacation quickly ended and she returned to West City with a buzz of new energy. Chi-Chi's first order of business was to begin quickly condemning these targeted attacks alongside many of the cities prosecutor's.

So many people were gathered together, Chi-Chi having Goku at her side as they stood in the background. The messy front was led by the district attorney Mike Wallace was the one out front speaking to the gathered media blitz.

"Today is a day I have wanted to stand before and speak about, but it is also a sign of the unfortunate times that we all live in none more so than this last week. While it is true that in years past a lawyer, police officer, and public servant could be easily shot and killed on the street. What our current problem shows is the complete undermining of our justice and legal systems. While it is not perfect and nothing ever is, the sheer act of violence, intimidation, and outright barbaric tactics that are being brought down upon us are not going to be tolerated! This small gathering of our best and brightest in west city are here to show that we are not going to be backing down. We are not going to let this attack upon our buildings and officers of the court regardless of the side stand!" The podium shook as he let his hand smack down upon the wood. "I will not rest until the perpetrators of this crime are brought to justice!"

The crowd joined in applause, those standing in attention also joined in as well. The press was all around, as it had been the biggest story for awhile and the fact that it _kept_ happening pushed the agenda into the forefront of people's lives.

 _Exactly how I want it._ Chi-Chi said smiling, her hand being held by Goku who was just at her side. As the press jumped at the chance to begin throwing questions towards the district attorney and those gathered Chi-Chi looked towards her loyal dog and smiled. "Wonderful work," Running her free hand over his palm gently.

Goku forced a smile back as he looked down at Chi-Chi who seemed so pleased with herself. "This is going to be perfect, it'll just be-"

She was grabbed and thrown back towards the staircase a loud ringing filled her ears as a warm body covered her as a rush of dust, blew past her. She blinked finding that she could still hear nothing except the steady ring.

Coughing Chi-Chi felt the tight arms wrapped around her protectively. Turning slightly she looked at Goku who had his eyes closed slightly but was breathing steadily. Her lips spoke but she couldn't hear herself, her hands reaching up, shaking as they touched his face. Mouthing more words that she could not speak she watched Goku just slide down to the ground and just beyond her Chi-Chi looked just over Goku's shoulder and was met with horror.

 _Someone… they planted a bomb or… what? What happened?_ She could see the massive scorch marks over the ground. Though just around she could see the aftermath. ' _Everyone… Dear Gods…'_ She managed though she could not hear herself. But just as the shock of one event came another as she grabbed Goku. Her hands moving to this back which he had apparently used to shield her from the blast, his inhuman reaction more than likely protecting her from the force of the blast using his own body. Her hands pulled him onto his stomach, tearing open the back of his badly burned shirt she quickly looked for injuries.

A rush of emergency personnel came from all around as police, fire, and medical arrived in droves. Those in the media not injured set about helping the colleagues that weren't injured by the sharpnel. The grounds of the steps in front of the courthouse was alight with flashing lights. Rows of people being set up on stretchers, gurneys and anything that could have them be shuttled to the nearest emergency care center.

Just as the quick rush to save survivors several bomb dogs were on scene sniffing for other explosives, their handles moving quickly with partners at their backs as the block was searched from the explosion outwards. Clearing the most lethal area of and danger zone filled with first responders and injured alike.

Chi-Chi looked at Kakarot's back and found nothing but small burns, cuts. "Goku?" The intensity of the ringing of her ears fading. "Goku are you okay?" She asked again bringing her head down to his ear.

The sound of his breathing was still there so she knew that was still happening and fortunate for that at least. "I'll get some help just-"

His hand touched her knees just beside her head. "It's fine." He told her quietly, "Chi-Chi i'll be alright."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she brought her head down on his shoulder. "God's Goku… what, what was that?"

Keeping his voice low, "A military grade high explosive, it was underneath the podium. I saw the blast start there." Not opening his eyes or moving. "I know you want answers right now… but Chi-Chi we have to look hurt. Myself in particular if people discover that we both get up and walk away from this blast." But he released a sigh and cracked his eye open to look at her. "But i'm happy that you're alright. Sorry about that rough treatment I saw the blast and just grabbed you."

She smiled and stroked the side of his face. "It's fine you idiot." A teasing tone as she let body process everything. Her analytical mind kicking back on mentally and putting things back as they should be to bring her body back into balance. The rush of adrenaline and the flood of emotions quickly following suit as Chi-Chi let herself take some heavy deep breaths. She could cry right now out but didn't allow herself too. Her pride unwilling even to shed some tears just to aid in the stressful release of this moment.

Their moment was short as first responders came towards Goku and Chi-Chi. "Sir! Mam! Are you okay!?" His voice shouting as they laid out a bright yellow stretcher.

"I'm alright, a major headache but i'm fine for now." Chi-Chi admitted as she looked up at them. "Can you get him out of here?"

"Where is he hurt and did you move him?" The medic asked quickly coming over and checking for Goku's vitals.

"No, I just opened up the back of his shirt and I don't know where he's hurt." Chi-Chi brushed the hair from her face as she showed her concern for Goku. _I should've been an actor._

The other paramedic checked Goku's back noting the minor burns and blood marks but wasn't able to see anything beyond superficial. "Let's just load him up and get him out. I can't tell if there isn't anything else from what I'm seeing here and now."

"Alright, You take his legs i'll get his upper body." The two quickly rotating to a set position. "And, lift!" They both strained hauling Goku up and onto a stretcher. Both noting the heavy weight for such a moderate sized man, but they didn't reflect too much as they picked him up more securely and carted him towards an awaiting life squad transport with Chi-Chi following with them. There was a fair amount of chaos in this situation and as Chi-Chi stepped in the back of the ambulance with Goku who was moved to a stretcher they were rushed out the chaos.

Yet as Chi-Chi sat back in the ambulance a fresh reality of the situation fell over her. The entire reason everyone had gathered there today, her orchestrations had led to shit outcome. Never had she imagined this would've been the result, she had simply wanted to create a more picturesque scene for herself.

 _I caused this… I may have not of done the actual act but I created the right circumstances for all of this…_ All of those previous ideas she had planned were pointless now, there would be massive investigations for all of this. No doubt federal, county, and local government efforts would push this to the forefront of everything.

 _The only good thing is that I was actually there, I was a victim. People won't rush and look at me for being the fault of this._ She rubbed her face with her hand as she struggled to put this back into perspective. Trying to turn this massive negative into a positive. Yet she found her motivation to do so decreasing less and less.

Rarely did she question her motivations, her actions and overall planning for events and future. But this entire incident no doubt wouldn't have been as bad as it was had she not of pushed Goku to further her own political agenda.

 _I just wanted a stage for myself, I had no intentions of harming anyone…_ Though not entirely true she had Goku do a little extra when it came to where Rei and Gregus had worked. But that was more personal, those two deserved more shit from her than they deserved.

Yet, irregardless this would fall into her lap. District Attorney Wallace, Judge Suroka, and so many other prominent members of the law and justice field were killed because of the pressure she had placed on them and her desire for advancement. _Now I have to make sure everything I do is dotted, crossed, and signed to perfection. I'll also need to see if there's anymore information on this blast and create some sort of plausible cover story incase Goku is seen in some manner that shows his unnatural origins. Some random man survives a bomb blast without injury? No she couldn't have that, perhaps putting Goku on another Vacation or just have him in her home for a few weeks stating recovery?_

She nodded her head, though peering at the paramedic who had several monitors hooked up to Goku's chest, the beeping and light flashes of the green and black screens showing his vitals to be normal though of course as he didn't respond yet.

Ignoring the verbal jargon the first responders were saying to one another she ran her hand down into his fingers and gently curled hers into his palm. Thankful though, that she had Goku, the man who had saved her life, no doubt if he hadn't of taken the explosion for her in the split fraction of a second she would probably be dead or heavily maimed.

 _You are just a lovable little dog._ She sighed in her mind feeling Goku subtly squeezing her hand back. The two remained that way until they arrived at the hospital several minutes later.

[***]

Chi-Chi pulled out her cellphone as in all the comotion had forgotten to turn it back on. Not expecting the event to go the way it had left her a bit numb to the idea of getting back in contact with anyone as she probably should have.

No doubt her father would be having a heart attack as he had probably heard the news if not been watching it at the time. Flipping it on she had to slightly roll her eyes. _11 missed calls, thirty texts, and six voicemails._

Settling the only one that mattered Chi-Chi quickly typed up: 'Dad i'm okay, i'm not hurt, i'm at West City Metro with Goku. I'll call you.' Tapping the send button Chi-Chi quickly browsed the listed voicemail callers and deleted most of them without bothering to listen. They'd get their information when her father talked to them.

Releasing a sigh Chi-Chi watched as Goku was taken out of the urgent care area and then transported back to a normal patient care room. She could guess that his inhuman abilities probably kept him from being to serious of an issue.

Not bothering to ask if she could leave or even follow, because who would tell her otherwise. Even if she was covered a little dust and debris she was still one intimidating woman. Chi-Chi just followed through the linoleum hallways just a dozen or so steps behind. As they pushed Goku into a room Chi-Chi felt her phone vibrating, Looking down she saw the number of her father.

Shaking her head, Chi-Chi brought it to her ear and answered, "Dad I said I would call you and that i'm okay."

"Oh poppet I had to hear your voice, I also had to know that you were okay and what happened, they're saying it was a bomb was someone trying to kill you dear? If so we need-"

"Father slow down before you give yourself a heart attack," Hearing her father becoming more high pitched and erratic. Chi-Chi was well aware that he lost his calm and intimidating persona when it came to her well being. Not that it wasn't comforting but she had told him that she was fine and that _she!_ Would call him. She didn't want to have this conversation right now. "Dad I'm alright, i'm just at the hospital with Goku. He took the explosion for me, i'm just here to make sure that he's alright."

"Oh, well thank goodness you and him are okay." taking a moment to breath a sigh of relief. "Call me when you can and take care of that boy, I owe him so much for saving my little girl. His fatherly tone making Chi-Chi blush slightly.

"Yes, of course Dad, now i'll call you later." Clicking off the phone, she released a groan of frustration. Shaking her head she turned and made her way towards where Goku had been taken. Just before she entered she heard a tone that she was very unfamiliar with.

"Ahh-! Get it away from me-! Get it away from me-!" Goku almost screamed in fear.

Chi-Chi's face turned to see the powerful inhuman man, and her lover backed into a corner his hands at the walls edges. "Sir, calm down it's just an IV line for you to hydrate. Please just-"

"Never! I'll never take a needle!" Goku shouted back at them, his eyes flicking towards the nurse holding the small-spear of death, pain, and suffering- or just a small surgical needle but he wasn't about to correct them on their misinterpretation of that fact. "I hate needles." He growled eyeing the piece of metal with the intensity of a wolf watching its prey.

"Please it'll be fine just-" They attempted to move forward and Goku bounded upwards and cleared both nurses heads in a instant.

"No-!" He said growling until the sound of laughter burst from the doorway. Goku's head and those there watching looked and saw Chi-Chi nearly doubling over laughing. Grabbing at her waist she was laughing so hard.

"Are you- Are you seriously-!" Chi-Chi found it far funnier than it should've been. But really _Needles! Seriously he's afraid of needles, the guy takes a bomb blast and is worried about a tiny piece of metal!_ She slumped against the side of the door, tears forming visibly at her eyelids as she struggled to stop laughing so hysterically.

"You're such a big baby!" She began to start heaving air as she slowly dropped towards the floor. The ludicrosity of a man who was so much more than just a human having a fear that a toddler could overcome.

"Hey. Needles are no joke." Goku said frowning as Chi-Chi wiped her eyes with the side of her hand still laughing though nowhere near as intensely.

"Oh Goku, that was too much." She didn't understand why she found it so funny. It was juvenile humor, then she found herself breaking. It was quick and unexpected, Chi-Chi just felt the tears coming. The laughter turning into sobs, as she covered her face. _God's this… all of this was my fault! So many innocent people are dead because of me and my damn ego. You're father could've died had he come with you, you probably should've died, were it not for Goku you never would have seen it coming._

The pent up volume of emotions finally came rushing out, no matter her mind's mental fortitude she could only hold herself back for so long. She knew many of the people that had been killed today, even if just business relationships they were good people in her eyes.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, and she brought her hands around his neck and squeezed herself against him. Her tears running from her face as she felt the consoling touch up and down her back. "It's alright, it's alright." He repeated gently in her ear as her face buried in his shoulder.

 _If only I had planned for something like this. Why didn't I think this through._

Goku looked to the nurses with some measure of remorse. "Can we have a moment?"

The two women who were once dead set on putting an IV in his arm decided they'd had enough crazy for one day. They both weren't dying and it was clear the one woman was having a bit of a break down.

Walking out it left Goku alone with Chi-Chi, he closed the door as they left before walking with her still clinging to him and found a small chair. Sitting back with her still in his arms Goku just rocked her slightly feeling some measure of the pain she was exuding. "Chi-Chi, you can let out what you need i'm here for you." He told her softly resting his head against hers.

"I-I didn't see this." She whispered against his neck.

"I know…" He told her, "but you just have to make up for it. You have to do what is right. It's not much different when I lost control when my Grandpa died." That feeling of doing something one should never do. That feeling of where you lost control of yourself and have to make do with the repercussions of one's actions.

He had killed out of anger other people because he couldn't stop himself.

Chi-Chi had let her passion and pride cause the unintended deaths of others because of her personal motivations. In her mind she was just as guilty as those who pulled the trigger, even if she could defend her actions more than likely in court.

Sometimes morally wrong doesn't outweigh the legally right.

"I'll be here to help you Chi-Chi, together we'll set things right okay?"

Pulling back Chi-Chi looked at Goku's face. That gentle smile and expression. Chi-Chi saw his face so many times, yet today it looked different. She brought her hands to softly caress his cheek. _When did I ever take his opinion to mean more than I do now?_ Months ago she wouldn't have seen him as any other way than just another one of her loyal hard working drones.

Yet now he wasn't, she trusted his words. Believed in his sincerity, perhaps she had hit her head during that blast?

 _Or maybe you've let yourself open up to him._ How much she had changed from the cold ice-queen, the too stuck up and snobbish woman in so many other people's eyes. Yet this non human, a man called Goku saw beyond that facade that was perpetuated by so many.

 _Is it amazing that I use this man so much and he's aware of it and he still is here._

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asked seeing that small smile on her lips and soft look in her eyes.

"Thank you." She told him, pressing forwards she softly kissed his lips. "Thank you." Chi-Chi repeated repeating the gesture.

Goku wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be here for you, always." His forehead resting against her own. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and let herself remain like this. In the comfort of his arms, she felt safe and protected from the world right now. That guilt and shame faded from her mind as his warm embrace comforted and washed all of those negative emotions away.

Cradled in his arms Chi-Chi felt something stirring that she had not felt in so long, an emotion that she had exchanged in order to protect herself from the pain of it.

For a brief moment, she felt something called… _love._

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Kerghan_**


	13. Holiday

**Chapter 13: Holiday**

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay, got around to wrapping up this update. As well as some news, first I need a Beta reader. (You all know I do) so anyone interested PM me or leave a review if you'd like to help out. Secondly The GoChi awards on Tumblr are being selected, So feel free to head over and nominate your favorite fanfics and fan art. I'm sure there's some good ones out there for everyone. Secondly I was again nominated for Kakarot portayal in master and his maid this year after DSD won last year. So Feel free to vote for me or the other nominees for your favorites. Give those who work hard for this fandom some thanks and recognition people, (not just me)** **1) Favorite "hold me" moment,** **2) Favorite canon-divergence** **3) Favorite Kakarot portrayal (from any type of universe)** **4) Favorite school AU** **5) Favorite crossover** **6) Favorite Dragon Ball (pre-Z) timeline** **7) Favorite GT timeline 8) Favorite parenting moment**

"You know, I've never really done anything like this" It pained her to admit to that she really hadn't done as much as she would've liked. It was also very exposed, and the world around her wasn't controlled as she liked it.

"Aw come on! It's a lot of fun," Goku chirped as he came up next to her, the slight shriek of his feet coming across the surface. Wearing a full white snowsuit, and scarf, along with some blue winter pants. "It's the season, come on you can't be acting like this around the season of giving and merrymint!"

"I'm just not really- Wooh hang on-!" Chi-Chi cried as Goku placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her forwards.

"I got you Chi-Chi, it's just ice-skating."

The change of the seasons had come and Goku wanted to get Chi-Chi away from what she had lived in, that constant embattlement. That feeling of being surrounded by everything and everyone, he wanted Chi-Chi to experience a more free life.

So he decided to take her out skating, a massive public rink was just down the road and Goku had quickly mastered that skill and decided to take her out and enjoy herself. Of course, she was being stubborn, not a person used to being criticized or seen not in her professional spotlight. So a little public outgoing, not that anyone would recognize her wearing a light purple winter coat, with a matching hat and ear warmers. As well as a pair of ice skates that she was not using to her best ability.

"How the hell am I supposed to balance on these things, they clearly aren't in my size." Chi-Chi complained as Goku chuckled and kept her arm close.

"That's why i'm here, it's like when kids put on training wheels. Just let me help you along, it's really easy once you get the feel for it."

Though it appeared more entertaining to those watching her struggle to get used to the simple skates. Her knees touching as her feet spread wider. "Come on just straighten those legs out, i'll- whoa!" Goku said as Chi-Chi slipped backwards but he kept her from planting her but on the ice. "Alright get your balance back up and see there we go."

She managed to pull herself back upright though her form was still terrible as she attempted to get used to this whole practice. Chi-Chi had never really been one for the cold, she liked tropical beaches, candlelight dinners, and a nice fireplace at home and possibly a warm man wrapping her up in his arms but the latter wasn't going to be happening tonight if he continued to make her look like an ass.

"See now just let your feet move, you can't shimmy you have to balance on one then push off through the other."

 _Right if it's that friggin simple I would have doonne-!_ Her mind quickly slipping up as she fell forwards the front of her skates dragging slightly as Goku prevented her from hitting the ground. The partial reflection of herself looked back and showed another measured amount of fear. The quick slip and near contact of an ice cold skating rink.

"I never was this trepid before." Chi-Chi sighed, as Goku lifted her back up. Avoiding his gaze Chi-Chi looked towards the rest of those around her. All of them even if they weren't struggling nearly as badly as her, she was used to pushing through her failures. Overcoming problems mentally by having a plan, setting up the situations, preemptively trying to make sure that every single angle was covered.

Goku knew that Chi-Chi only went on when it was scheduled, when she had made arrangements and there was a benefit for herself or her work. The woman took time off only for herself and not for betterment of her lift. She existed in a self-enclosed shell and Goku was trying to take her away from all of that.

Chi-Chi was taking a bit of a leave from the business world to actually reflect and relax. Intending upon her return to deal out justice and take an active part in the prosecution. Currently though she was under order from the company doctor and psychologist to take more time off. Let herself not work her stress and blood pressure too high.

So Goku brought her out, letting her forget about her previous actions. He wanted her in the here and now, not planning about her dinner date with several public officials. She could enjoy one carefree evening with him, together.

"Keep trying, i'm promise I won't let you fall."

They had time together, slowly Goku helped Chi-Chi along. Her legs going from bent and feet trepid to more rigid and slightly timid. To where he could hold her hands as he slid backwards easily with her focusing more on him than looking down at the ice.

The years of dance and practiced focus of her other youthful hobbies slowly letting her balance herself two where she could keep herself more upright and let Goku bring an arm around her and slowly move around with her.

Even in the cold air with the sun still blocked by the clouds and the small handfuls of people gathered around from little kids to teens, and those around Goku and Chi-Chi's age still skated around. The light dusting snow that fell down.

Her fingers interlaced with the ones holding onto her. Her head slightly resting against his shoulder. This was… _nice._

Goku slid up with Chi-Chi to one of the vendors just along the rink. Except Goku found some unexpected company.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku's voice ringing out as the shorter bald man turned to see his larger friend. Though puffed up in a bigger snowsuit, that unmistakable hair didn't leave question as to who its owner was.

"Eh, hey Goku what uh brings you uh here?" Krillin said looking around for a moment before turning back to Goku.

"Oh just enjoying a nice afternoon, oh and I haven't introduced you. But i'm sure you know who she is." Goku smiled as he gestured to the woman holding onto him slightly. "This is Chi-Chi, my boss and were currently seeing one another."

"Goku do you have to put it like that? I mean really you could just say were on a date or just together for the moment." Chi-Chi sighed shaking her head in mild embarrassment.

Krillin looked to the black haired woman and studied her for a moment until it clicked, ' _Yeah I really have a thing for my boss I mean really she's a perfect woman.'_ Then the stories and the front page articles covering what had just transpired with Goku's work and his boss. The assassination attempt on so many, and this lady was one of the few survivors thanks to Goku! "Holy crap, you survived that-"

"Shhh, yes Krillin but were not going to bring that up." Goku quickly interrupted much to Chi-Chi's approval.

"Eh heh, yeah sorry about that. Goku's talked about you a lot so it's nice to meet you." Krillin quickly dodged the strange moment as he looked to Chi-Chi who felt a bit of relief.

Reliving her biggest fault if not failure so far in her life was something the high prized lawyer wasn't ready to deal with again. Once she officially went back to work and got her head back together she'd deal with it but for now she wanted it to be the furthest thing from her mind.

"So what're you up too Krillin?" Goku said changing topics, though he had a faint idea.

"Well… you remember that bartender I took out on a date, well we've been seeing each other still and so I kind of brought her out here for another date."

"Oh that's great to hear Krillin so where is your lucky lady?"

"I would be right here." Eighteen said blandly turning around, wearing a dark black scarf and beanie hat which covered her blonde hair. "Oh, I remember you spikey head." Referring to Goku as she herself spun slightly on her skates.

"Name's Goku though, glad that I intervened and spoke up for my friend." Goku chuckled, a pleased grin on his face as he looked over the two. He was kind of happy to see them still together, after having to bow out on their double date and with just how busy he'd been with Chi-Chi and the world lately he hadn't been able to keep up with one of his friends for awhile.

"Whatever, spikey head come on shorty it's our turn." Eighteen said tucking her hands back into the top of her jacket and sliding backwards towards the small kiosk.

Chi-Chi looked to Goku, "I'm assuming close friends?" Wondering how the two of them might actually know each other considering the verbage they were using with one another. She'd never really heard that sort of basic greeting. It was a bit low brow to call Goku _Spiky hair?_ Though the nickname did hold merit it seemed quite deemeaning.

"Well Krillin, the short guy i've known him for years from my gym. He's a good guy just has problems being around women and he projects a lot of issues onto others due to his height. So one night I just asked out Eighteen for him and they are currently together. But i'm guessing he's still pretty desperate so he doesn't mind being a target of her abuse." Goku said watching as Krillin forked out his hard earned cash to pay for some nice warm drinks, Eighteen apparently taking a nice expensive latte and some good coffee for him.

Yet as Goku and Chi-Chi took their turn Krillin looked to his sort of on and off again girl. "Yeah Goku's head over heels for his boss. The guy spent years trying to get close to her and it finally paid off." Krillin chuckled, "Man the times he came in whining about how he'd never get close to her it's surreal to see him like this now."

"Sounds a bit like you shorty, I'm sure I'd have to beat you off with a stick if I tried to leave you with all of that emotional baggage that you have with being around pretty girls." Eighteen teased with a mocking grin as she sipped her drink.

"Hey, I just never knew how to approach women." Krillin tried to defend to the amused blonde.

"You could barely talk to women, that first date was almost a complete wreck if I hadn't of loosened you up with a little something." She snickered, the man came dressed in a suit for crying out loud for a date!

Scratching the back of his head and looking down at the ice rink. "Yeah, I just don't know what to say around beautiful women and sometimes I just get tongue tied and nervous to where I embarrass myself."

"You still do." Eighteen replied grinning down at him. That amused look shining in her normally bored cureleans eyes.

He sighed but gave her a smile, "Yeah but you probably like that about me."

"Who knows?," Watching as Goku handed Chi-Chi a drink helping the woman skate with his own movements. "What's her deal though, she's nothing like the two of you and she wanted nothing to do with that guy for years, isn't that what you said?"

Taking another full swig, the warm beverage before exhaling, the vapors from his mouth creating a large puff of white mist. Krillin looked at how Goku helped Chi-Chi set against the side railing and shared a large drink with her.

"Crazy at is, that is actually Chi-Chi Mao."

"Pfft-!" Eighteen spat a portion of her latte out. "What!?" Her eyes flicking from the raven haired woman to Krillin.

"Yeah, that one." Krillin chuckled.

"No freaking way, you're telling me. That spikey," Gesturing towards Goku. "Who you've told me is just a security guard is bumping hips with one West Cities elite lawyers and the one who survived the bombing?" One was surprising but apparently this had the promo for some cheesy B movie romance. Except for the fact that it really did happen.

"Yep, that's Goku for you. That guy has been getting with all kinds of women, I was kind of afraid that well," He glanced at Eighteen with a blush. "The moment he started to you it was kinda you know." He trailed off his mind knowing just how Goku could have easily said a few different words and he'd never have been able to get with Eighteen in the first place.

"Lucky for you i'm not into suave guys, I like mine weak vulnerable, and willing to spend a lot of money on me." Eighteen grinned finishing her drink as they watched Goku still trying to help Chi-Chi get used to the idea of skating.

Having warmed their bodys with some warm chocolate Goku went back to spinning Chi-Chi around on her skates. The Night had just started to settle in, it was more for the adults who were still taking to the ice. The low dim lamps illuminated the area along with the assorted colors of red, white, blue, and green wrapped around in decorative christmas fashion.

The speakers hooked up around the area began to play its old classical music in between the christmas carols.

Chi-Chi having gotten a fair bit more comfortable was able to move around slightly on her own, but Goku currently holding her hand, his other on her hip. Taking her around in a gentle swing and sway, nothing crazy as he spun Chi-Chi slightly, his hands keeping her upright and anytime he felt her lose balance he could correct her without an issue.

Of course sitting off on the edge Krillin and Eighteen were still there. "Such a pity you can't hold me like that shorty."

"Well, sure but you haven't complained at night about how I hold you." Krillin said looking away with a blush.

Eighteen threw back her hair, "You got it where it counts baldy, and I can live with that provided you got the cash to make up for your only height deficiency."

Both laughed at the other as Krillin just put his arm around the blonde and watched the other couple on the ice. Eighteen didn't return the gesture but she did lean slightly into him.

Goku unaware of the side distraction rested his forehead against Chi-Chi who wrapped both her arms around him. The pair spinning around in a wide spiral around the ice rink, "You know this is nice but i've had enough being cold." She said resting her cheek against his coat.

"Well do you want some dinner before we go back, or do you just want me to pick something up?"

She sighed softly, "How about you just take me home, and we'll figure things out from there."

"As you wish my lady." Goku said pulling back and bowing dutifully.

"Oh please, you're an animal not a gentleman." She teased watching as he laughed with her.

The couple skated back together Chi-Chi finding her knack as the day had gone on as they went back to turn in their rentals and head home. Both slipped back on a pair of boots, Chi-Chi's white and Goku's black contrasting each other as the two walked away from the ice skating rink.

They slipped down a small alleyway, Chi-Chi sliding herself up against his side as Goku brought an arm down to scoop her up in his arms. With a quick look around Goku lifted them both off the ground and into the air.

"Scenic route?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi wrapped both of her arms around the side of his neck and held onto him.

"Why not." She agreed as Goku slowly banked over the buildings, the small flakes of snow coming down in heavier clumps but with no great intensity. Chi-Chi looked down over all of the streets, the people working, the holiday atmosphere was in full effect.

From the carolers on the street corner to the dressed up Santa Claus's walking around intent on spending time with the children who eagerly wanted to give their favorite toy's and wishlists to the joyful and jubilant men.

It was something Chi-Chi felt a long time ago, but it was also the time she began to harden her heart to the world. Back when she was a little girl and she asked Santa every year for the same thing. Except it wasn't a new toy, a new gift, or something material. _Every year I asked Santa to bring my mom back, even if for just a day. A chance that I might be able to see her smile at me, hug me, and tuck me into bed at night._

But that was just her childish nature when her father hugged her close one year and told her that Santa could never bring her mother back. That her mother was an angel and was watching over her, and no matter how much she wanted to come back and be with them. She never could because she had a new job in heaven and it was very important.

She became detached for awhile, her one child wish of seeing her mother wasn't ever going to happen. Because her mom was hard at work being an angel it was then she was determined to work harder, work better so that she might be able to make her mom proud.

Her childish enthusiasm and dreams replaced with goals and expectations, where she wasn't planning on having girl parties and playing dress up. She spent time with tutors, educators, instructors, and trainers all helping her to get better.

 _But even that didn't fill the void I had growing in my heart, did it?_ Her hands squeezed Goku closer to her though he didn't notice as they floated overtop the white snow covered trees.

Then she had felt betrayal as a young woman in college, when she finally began to open herself up, when she tried to reach out she found out that it had already been taken from her. That the boy she liked wasn't going to ever see her the same way as she saw him.

Whatever hope for her at that point diminished to her own personal needs and desires. If the world wasn't going to be there for her than she would make it for herself. Yet now… She looked at Goku from the corner of her eyes, the joyful and fun non human had done more for her than she could've even imagined at this point.

A man who had reached out for her, and she had tried to take him for all he was worth… Yet he hadn't jerked away from her, he pulled her to him. He wrapped himself around her and told her she was everything to him and he wanted to be with her. _All because dear old dad wanted me to have a date for that dumb banquet._

"Thank you," Chi-Chi said smiling at Goku.

"Hey, it's alright I don't mind flying you around, you don't weigh a thing!" He replied with a smile.

"No, Goku." She brought her hand to turn his face towards him. "Thank you." Then she softly pressed her lips against his. It wasn't a passionate or hungry kiss that they shared as lovers, a soft, gentle and tender kiss against his lips to which he stopped in the air.

He readjusted her in his arms, so that her legs were around his back as she hung onto him, though he kept one hand supporting her lower back. "I love you Chi-Chi, you don't have to thank me." He told her breaking their kiss, his soft black eyes showing that deep affection for her. She was beautiful, filled with pride, and a drive that he respected so much. Even if it had been a bit rough, even if her actions hadn't been the most noble ones. She was still an amazing woman, there would never be another Chi-Chi in his life.

"It doesn't mean that I can't," She told him before hugging him tightly. Her gloved hands gripping the back of his coat as she felt that closeness, a feeling of being needed and cared for that was unable to be bought or paid for.

Smiling Goku felt himself cast a glance upwards towards the sky and in a subtle flash his hair shifted to blonde, his eyes turned teal as the cool moonlight split down through the clouds and onto him. His eyes though shifted to a little girl, he brown hair tied in two pigtails on either side of her head. She was staring up at him, her brown eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. Her small fingers gripping the hand of her mother as she just stared at the man and woman in the sky.

Offering her a gentle wave of his hand the little girl watched as the two people spiraled up into the air and faded from sight. "Angels are real!" The girl whispered excitedly as she began to jump and point upwards though no one was able to catch what the little girl had seen as the clouds concealed Goku and Chi-Chi as they headed back to the home they shared together.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	14. Focus

**Chapter 14: Focus**

 **A/N: It's been awhile since I updated Adapation, so I got around to it, if you're also bored I have two little ideas that I posted recently. If you want an A/U adventure or smut i've got both.**

A buzz came over the phone alerting Chi-Chi to the party on the line. Clicking on her speaker, "Yes?" Not even breaking her concentration on her paperwork. She had been resuming her regular working duties since coming back from her extended break, her mind returning back to a more calm and relaxed state as Goku and she had been living together the entire time. The inhuman man had given her a peace she had not felt in her life.

Wearing a white blouse, black dress skirt and her nylons Chi-Chi appeared more business casual, save her hair tied up in a full bun, with her red lipstick on no one would particularly notice her dressed down appearance from what she came in. Hell if people weren't still terrified of her they would've noticed that she was wearing regular heels and not her polished black leather ones.

"Yes, Miss Mao, this is acting district attorney Patrick Ford, I've been trying to get in contact with you in regards to the event several months ago."

 _Well I suppose it was inevitable, can't pretend I could walk away from that mess that I caused._ "Yes, what would you like to speak with me about?" Chi-Chi spoke doing her best to bring back the old ice queen persona but as she spoke it felt dull, almost flat with her words. _Have I gotten that soft?_

"Miss Mao, thanks to a federal investigation to which I can not disclose this information over the phone would like to request your presence at a soon to be announced trial date as my second chair. The face of a victim in the courtroom would be difficult to ignore and push jury favor into our side, I'm also aware you had recently aquicised a request from my late uncle, God have mercy on his soul, to have a stake in the district attorney's office." Patrick cleared his throat on the phone, "So, I would like to have you stop by tomorrow, or at your earliest convenience, if you would like to take the position of second chair or as one our victim's for a cross."

 _Second chair? Well I suppose I couldn't turn that down._ "No, that will not be a problem Mr. Ford. I would be happy to take second chair," Grabbing a sheet of paper Chi-Chi wrote down a memo to herself, "I'll have my secretary get in contact with you and set up a proper meeting in the coming days."

"Excellent, I look forward to working with you. I hope to share with you the fate of those who caused such a terrible crime and make amends to my uncle and the other victims of the bombing, Thank you, Miss Mao."

"Sure, it's not a problem at all." Chi-Chi replied, "I look forward to working with you on this project."

The phone conversation ended with a simple click leaving Chi-Chi in silence. Her current work now forgotten as she processed her next step. Picking up the phone she auto dialed down to her secretary, "Candice, I need a reschedule, Patrick Ford acting district attorney will require a time slot and push back all current non priority clients back."

"Oh, of course Miss Mao, would you like a change for your dinner dates?"

Chi-Chi looked and saw she did have one booked tomorrow with Goku, the usual going out together meals, sharing each other's company and then going back home for a round of kinky sex. Office night being one of her favorites.

A blush stained her cheeks for a moment as she recounted many times she'd have Goku come into her 'office' clear off her desk of its objects and then throw her down atop of it and fuck her senseless. _Oh well, it's just one night._

"Yes that'll be fine, I'll call him up to cancel." Chi-Chi relented, though she'd like to keep her schedule of things, a creature of habit through and through. But this was important, Goku would understand.

"I'll page him for you now, Miss Mao." Candice replied to which Chi-Chi shrugged. "That'll be fine."

Digging out one of her old law E-Books that was stored on her laptop, Chi-Chi quickly began to sweeping through to find the parts related to her position as a second chair and potential bias as being on the prosecutor's table.

While she wouldn't be precluded from participating she could only partake the questioning of direct witnesses and expert testimony. Directly confronting her perpetrator placed her sense of impartiality on the line.

 _No we certainly can not have that…_ More so she was interested in finding out who in the hell had actually done all of this. Flipping back in her chair Chi-Chi tried to muse over the idea that perhaps they had just implemented a scapegoat. The usual suspect, a disgruntled ex-military, or some mafia crime boss underling. While cliche, it did happen, many lower level people used in court cases was a common occurrence.

There was often much more at stake than one was led to believe. While justice was one thing, stocks, investors, financial stability took a driver's seat. A majority of her company's fortune came from working high profile cases where putting at fault for as minimal cost to the system as possible was the ultimate goal.

Even if admitting guilt wasn't true, if it saved a buck then it was worth it. _Capitalism, it's quite the thing._ She mused as she strummed through her books not finding anything to concise at the moment on her particular role but she didn't doubt that there wouldn't be something buried in case law somewhere.

A knock on her door and a twist of the handle redirected Chi-Chi towards her expected guest. "Hey Cheech, what's going on?" Goku asked, a bit of confusion showing as he probably hadn't expected their dinner date to be canceled.

"Sorry, but I just got a call from Patrick Ford, the new acting DA, and he wants to meet tomorrow over the bombing case," Chi-Chi flipped on another screen from her laptop as she went to look at her schedule. "It's just for tomorrow, we can reschedule another time for our dinner date."

"Oh, that's fine then." Goku said a little disappointed but understood that Chi-Chi had her obligations. "Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

Chi-Chi tapped a pen against her bottom lip. "I think that would be good, I doubt this will not become a media spectacle."

He chuckled, "I thought you liked that attention."

She rolled her eyes towards Goku as he took a seat in a chair across from her desk. "I did, until someone tried to kill me." Though that wasn't the whole truth, she just didn't feel the need to be out in public, with everything that she had experienced up until that point it was all for that notoriety, that social status, that used to fill her daily life. Perhaps it was that she was content with what she had now, not looking to focus on the future. "You should go out and enjoy yourself though, I'm sure you have friends that you'd rather spend a few hours with than me?"

Watching her give him a coy grin he snorted, "Well who would I play late night office with?"

"Oh, since we're bringing up our sexual escapades in the office now… I've been hearing a few rumors around the ladies lunchroom." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goku who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now you know I don't gossip, that was one of the prerequisites."Goku affirmed not believing that he had gone around kissing and telling everyone about his and Chi-Chi's sex life.

When he had been with Suno she was one for gossiping, but she was a bit more _adventurous_ than Chi-Chi was. Granted he enjoyed his time with his boss far more, as she had a stamina that challenged him. Plus, she was so damn gorgeous, it was hard not to focus on her when they were alone together.

"So what were they saying?"

"Well…" Her voice drawled as she slid up from her chair, "They've been saying that you and I are having our affairs take place in the office." She slid around her desk and leaned back against it.

"Well, I haven't said anything." Goku admitted, "I'm not trying to spark your ire Chi." He knew the hell she would rain down, plus he liked the way things were. They weren't perfect of course, but it was good enough for now. He had long term plans, he could look forward to other things down the road.

She gave him a once over as she sat back, slowly dragging her ankle up one leg and crossed it over the other..

"I know you haven't," She gave him a mischievous grin. One hand slowly working up to the front of her shirt, popping the top button. "I have."

Goku felt his jaw go partially slack as Chi-Chi slowly popped open her shirt, the other hand in a swift pull and swing of her head sent her raven locks flowing out freely from its confined bun of hair. "You've been neglecting your duties in the office, Son Goku, and I feel it's time that I correct this issue _personally._ "

[***]

It was well into the evening hours that night, Goku haven been given a night away from Chi-Chi who had set herself to her duties of checking through law books for the evening. Not that the two hadn't had their share of fun in the office this afternoon but still he did miss her.

But he didn't let it bother him, getting back into his routine he had returned to the gym and was front and center on his Katas, joined by Krillin and one of his friend's Yamcha.

"So, you still with your boss, Goku?" Krillin asked, sitting back on a chair as Goku flowed from one movement to the next.

"Of course," Goku replied with a smirk. "Wouldn't dream of letting her go."

Yamcha, who was still new to Goku's personality and the situation, sat in reverse on a chair, "You don't strike me as the type for a high brow woman. Sounds like a ton of maintenance, how do you manage?" The guy was a security guard, how would he keep a woman who was a social debutant occupied and happy?

Krillin knew that answer, "Goku just has a way with women, plus the jerk is stacked." He admitted watching Goku slip as he gave Krillin a stare. "What? It's true, it's not like every guy in here hasn't seen you in the shower."

Shaking his head, "That isn't why Chi-Chi is with me, Krillin," Why did everyone assume that was the reason women were with him at least half of the time. "This isn't some fling for her, trust me, this would've been over long ago were that the case.

"You took a bomb for her, saved her life, feels like she owes you then?" Krillin took a drink from his water as Goku shook his head again.

Yamcha looked astonished, "Seriously?" He looked to Goku and then to Krillin who nodded in confirmation. "Wow, man you probably earned it that way then."

"You guys just don't understand Chi-Chi, she was just far too career focused and just needed time to see the bigger picture. I mean, it's why I took her ice skating, it's why we do normal things. I don't go to fancy dinner parties, we don't have to be at the cocktail lounge or join her for bar meetings. Those aren't what make her happy, she did those beforehand to find her place, to find someone for her."

"Does she still go?" Yamcha asked, "Cause how do you know it's legit?"

"Look, I'm not trying to break down your relationship with your boss Goku, but with Eighteen being a material girl I know what she wants and needs. You're with a high class lawyer who's probably had people ruined for looking at her the wrong way. How on Earth are the two of you compatible to make it a long term thing?"

Goku dropped his hands from his kata's and looked wholly at the two of them. "It's because me and her love each other, there's no secret or trick to why we're together."

Yamcha smirked at that, "Love only gets you so far."

"I don't believe that, genuine love is more than what someone can ask for."

Yamcha sighed, "Look man, I get you are way into this girl, but let me tell you from experience, I had a fling with the Capsule Corp heiress. THE Bulma Briefs, she dated me when she was in her bad boy phase and we actually had some chemistry, we got along but once someone better came along she kicked me to the curb." Scratching the side of his cheek. "This isn't to put you down, if it works out, great, but I have to tell you I dated Bulma for almost a year and we were in love like you say, but her family and environment didn't allow for a near convicted felon to play out in those circles and I tried doing everything to show that I could be like them, that I would work to change." He exhaled his head dropping to look at the floor. "But look at me now, for all that I did none of it panned out."

Goku's lips pressed into a frown as his brows furrowed together, "I wouldn't have shared Chi-Chi's bed and home for several months if that were her game."

"She could just be thanking you Goku, for all that you did for her. Girls tend to do that when you go well out of your way for them, and just because it is them." Krillin added, "I know Eighteen really likes it when I do very off the wall things and take her out, get her a new dress, show her off, you know, that sort of thing."

"Chi-Chi doesn't care about those things," Goku placed both of his hands on his hips. "Why are you two so dead set on telling me that this won't work, that I should just give up now?"

"No, of course not, Goku, I'm just saying that you have such high expectations, I just don't want to see you get hurt because of it. I mean you don't think Chi-Chi doesn't have dreams and aspirations that go beyond you?" Krillin said holding his hands up defensively, "You've been more than a good friend to me man, I just want to look out for you. I want you to be alright for everything that you've done for me."

"It's alright, Chi-Chi won't leave me, we have something together that no one else can have and it's why we work so well together, but I'll grab a shower and call it a night." Finding this conversation tiring him more than he liked. "It was good to meet you, Yamcha, and take care, Krillin."

Both of the other men watched him leave, noting they had probably irritated him more than they should have, but they saw things that Goku may have put blinders up for no apparent reason. "Guy's got it rough hasn't he?" Yamcha asked to Krillin.

"Oh yeah, he had the hots for his boss for years and let me tell you she's on par with Bulma Briefs. I mean you talk about a girl who is career, status, and goal focused first. I'm still amazed with how often she shoved Goku to the side before this that he ever had a real shot with her." There were many times when Goku had told him that Chi-Chi just pushed him out of the way and carried on, ignoring all the kind gestures for her with a blind ignorance or uncaring of whatever he had done.

Lightly biting his bottom lip, Yamcha shook his head, "Yeah the guy just has it bad, but then again, you said he's lived alone his entire life right? He could just be lonely?"

"No way, the guy has all kinds of girls over before this. I mean you should see some of them that come here just to have a shot with hooking back up with him. Of course these are regular girls, working ones, that are good on the eyes and all but they are not even on the same level as Chi-Chi Mao."

"Well, I just hope it works out for him. He seems like a really nice guy." Yamcha said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah me too, Goku doesn't exactly take losing people very well. I guess that's why he never really got attached to people. Staying kind of distant from everyone but acting like he isn't."

As the light flipped on from the back shower area, both men were unaware of the fact that the inhuman man could hear everything they were saying. _They just don't understand. Chi-Chi isn't like that, well the old Chi-Chi was. It was all about possession and power. But she isn't like that anymore, I know it._

[***]

Sliding out of the cab first Goku came around to the side door and opened it up. Sliding out her hand so that her security guard could grab it, Chi-Chi pulled herself up and out of the cab. They were downtown, almost a mile from her office. "It's been awhile since I got called here." Chi-Chi casually pulled back her hair from her face as she had two long black spiked bangs framing her face with a small bun at the back.

Goku dressed as his business casual white button up short sleeve and black pants with her in a full charcoal gray dress suit.

The district attorney's office, an updated relic of a building dating nearly seventy years of service. The stone carved entrances and gargoyle statues on the edges of the top floor as decorations.

"Can't say I've been here." Goku admitted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over the tempered glass and the statue of lady of justice out front on the steps.

Chi-Chi checked her watch on her wrist, noting the time. "Well, let's get going." They had about ten minutes, and Chi-Chi felt being just a few minutes early would be acceptable enough.

Goku followed along beside her as they walked into the district attorney's office, greeted by a newly installed metal detector and several armed sheriff's deputies at the door.

The pair getting swept for explosives with the portable devices as Chi-Chi ran her purse through a large X-Ray scanner. Passing by the lower levels where citizens were able to meet with local county prosecutors. Chi-Chi bypassed that and went up towards the fifth floor with Goku behind her, the federal district attorney for West City and its sub-counties.

As she stepped off the elevator, she came down the hallway towards the entire wing dedicated to the lead prosecutor and district attorney.

The secretary, a middle aged blonde with unbound hair, greeted the two of them with a smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm Miss Mao, I'm here for my meeting with Patrick Ford." Chi-Chi remaining a composed and focused stance. Goku who idly looked about the room, finding none of this really to his taste.

"One moment." The secretary buzzed on the phone. "Mr. Ford, Miss Mao is here to see you."

"Thank you, Cheryl I'll be out in a moment." The voice came through on the other end along with a flash of movement from the other side. The opaque glass door for the district attorney's office opened up. "Ah Miss Mao, please come in."

A young man in his late twenties, his face holding a light stubble on the edges, a rough mess of black hair that hung around his ears and back of his neck. A kind and handsome smile on his face as he flashed a pair of white teeth. Wearing a full light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a pair of black trousers and polished black work shoes. His eyes a matching pair of brown.

"I don't think we've formally met." Chi-Chi said offering a hand to the man, "Chi-Chi Mao."

"Patrick Ford." He returned shaking her hand. "I've heard quite a few stories about you."

"I'm sure you have, I've no doubt that I have got quite the reputation in the courts." Chi-Chi smiled and replied in his friendly banter. "Your late uncle's associates recommended me to hire you when you were getting out of the field, I guess I should've acted sooner to see you here."

Releasing her hand he waved off her compliment, "Merely by circumstance, no one was particularly capable with so many hurt by the bombing or willing to jump out at the recent crime spree. But with you here I'm certain we could manage a proper legal defense and with your bustling security guard," looking to Goku with an approving nod, "I feel we should be able to lock up those responsible and punish their associates in this vast conspiracy for good."

Goku watched as the two quickly got locked into a bunch of legal jargon that he did not understand, not bothering to go inside he merely strolled around the area. _Well today is going to be a long day._ He thought with a bit of disappointment as he wouldn't be able to do his usual routine in the office or get some training in.

Yet, as he walked towards the one side he heard Chi-Chi's laughter on the other side of the door and he looked towards it but then back out towards the window and down at the street and smiled. "Well at least she's having a good time."

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	15. More

**More**

 **A/N: Has it been awhile, I suppose it has been since I did a chapter for adaptation. Hopefully this is more of what people wanted to see. Thanks again to Snolane for beta reading and also the GoChi awards were posted on Tumblr I had my own work nominated but I'd like you all to go read some other fanfics and vote on the best for that and fanart.**

"That's the fifth time in ten minutes, what is wrong with you today, boy?" Roshi commented as he saw just how unfocused his star attraction was. He'd been sighing constantly and, whatever it was, the boy was not handling it very well. The normal carefree young man that had been coming here was not the same one he was looking at.

Goku didn't really want to talk about it, but then again it would be weird if he didn't at least mention something. "It's just relationship trouble."

"Oh I see, a little erectile issues? Don't worry I can show you-"

"No-!" Goku said back, offended. "That's not the problem."

"Well how could it not be the problem? I know you don't have trouble with women. I've seen far too many with you, so it has to be your soldier just isn't rising to attention." Roshi chuckled as Goku's face went a slight shade of red from the innuendo.

"It has nothing to do with that-!" Goku defended. "It's just that my boss is slowly slipping back into her old habits and I'm starting to get a little worried."

"Old habits? I thought she was just a viper of a lawyer and that's what you liked about her? So what's the problem, boy? Why wouldn't you want to have that hot piece back, I saw her picture in the paper. She's going into the courtrooms and tearing those men who tried to kill you and her apart. Wasn't that the reason you wanted her or is she just a total demon in the sack?"

"I liked her because of… well no, that isn't it. I thought she was just different and well she's becoming what I wanted her to change away from?"

"What would that be my boy? Not enough of the good ol' S E X?" The pervert grinned as Goku turned away and covered his face.

 _It was happening gradually, he just didn't realize it._

" _Goku, postpone that, I have a meeting with Patrick. We have a meeting with the judge on some technicality with the police."_

" _Not now, Goku! I am very busy right now, Mr. Ford is expecting this file to be done tomorrow morning. I just don't have time for you right now!"_

" _Look, I'll make time for you when I have it, right now I have the entire city expecting me to deliver a strong message for the new mayor and to reassure people that we are doing everything possible to guarantee that this won't happen again."_

" _I'm tired tonight, just let me sleep."_

 _But that wasn't the worst of it._

" _I have a meeting with Patrick tonight at Cello's we're going to be grabbing dinner and speaking with several members of city council over future funding and how we are going to progress further with the cities future."_

" _But Chi-Chi, it's been over two months since you and I have done anything together. Hell, it's been almost a week since I've even slept in the same bed as you. You barely come home-"_

" _This is my home, I'm free to come and go as I please, Son Goku." She corrected him with a point of her finger at him. "I still have a job to attend to, I have people who need me to be looking out for their best interests and a company that is looking to make a bigger impact in the economy."_

 _His jaw fell slack slightly, "I thought you wanted to be with me, I thought that what we had was more important." It was almost hurtful, she couldn't really be telling him this. "I shared with you everything that I am with the promise that you and I would be together. Did you forget that I'm not even human?"_

" _Which I appreciate, Goku, and I won't share that with anyone, but that doesn't change the fact that I have obligations. I have people expecting me to be looking out for them." She was already grabbing her coat and keys._

" _Why are you doing this? Weren't you happy without all of these pressures, without having to do everything that the world expected you to do?" Goku quickly realized that he shouldn't have said that, but his mounting frustration left him without the ability to control what he should and should not say._

 _Yet he knew he had seen Chi-Chi truly happy, where the world didn't matter. Where it was just him and her, the nights where they would be in each others arms and the rest of the world was nothing more than a dream. It appeared to him that this was nothing more than a dream._

 _Her eyes narrowed, her lips pressing together into a cold sneer. "Excuse me? Are you telling me what makes me happy? Do you know what's best for me now? Is that what you are saying?" Her voice rising up into a full shout._

" _I didn't mean it like-"_

" _How dare you!" She shot back, the smaller woman's anger only growing the longer her eyes were fixated upon him._

" _Chi-Chi, please." Goku tried to reason with her as she shoved her finger right in his chest._

" _I do what I want, when I want! You don't tell me a damn thing, got it?" She all but thrust her face up into his. It didn't matter who she was facing down, she didn't care. Man or woman, human or non, she did not feel intimidated at all._

 _Then just as suddenly as her anger appeared she pulled her finger back and changed her entire mood. Patting her hair so that she might not have a hair out of place, she took a breath and then regained her composure. "We shall discuss this when I get back home. I apologize, I shouldn't have said that to you because you are trying to look out for me."_

 _He watched with some uncertainty as Chi-Chi took a breath, then put her coat on. "I still care for you, Goku, I still want to be with you, but I have to do this. Would you please just let me do this and we can go back to the way things were?"_

 _He didn't realize things had really changed until she brought it up. Sure they had disagreements before but it wasn't like this. "Please, sweetie?" She asked again and Goku gave up trying to hold his feelings back._

 _Nodding in acceptance, "Alright, but we need to have a talk about this, Chi-Chi, I'm just concerned about you."_

" _I know, Goku, just be patient and everything will be fine."_

Yet here he was and nothing was fine. Nothing was back to the way they were before. Having to get relationship advice from Master Roshi-not that he had asked- of all people.

What was going on with Chi-Chi?

[***]

Sitting at her table across from the newly appointed prosecutor, Chi-Chi had her brilliant smile on. Wearing a black dress with two small gold diamond earrings helped frame her long black hair. It might be a little show for her, but people had far lost that old ice queen persona of her. Everything about her life had gone from a slow trek through the mud to a full 180.

From the Career woman to the recovery victim and complete success story. She was a media darling right now, no one could stop singing her praises. Ever since she joined as the second chair her life had gone back the way she had always dreamed.

People noticed her, bowed to her, and there was nothing that she could not have. Then there was an unexpected benefit. Mr. Patrick Ford, an intelligent, moderately handsome man who had a level of aspiration that was much like her own.

Wearing a full business suit, his hair tied in a small ponytail behind his head. He was unconventional but regarded as one of the best men of his class, his uncle having died in the bombing that nearly killed her had kept his focus throughout the case.

"I must thank you for your opening statement you made this morning, Miss Mao. You constantly surprise me with your oratory skills, it's a gift that you have." Patrick smiled at her as he cut into the steak he had ordered as Chi-Chi ordered a smoked salmon.

"Patrick, I've told you before you can call me Chi-Chi. We've worked close enough in these past few months that you don't need to maintain business titles when we're out in public." Chi-Chi mildly scolded with a point of her fork.

He chuckled, "It's an old habit, you'll have to forgive me for that." He smiled at her as she cut a portion of her fish. "Though I have to ask something of you, Chi-Chi, what is your relationship with that security guard of yours. I had assumed that the two of you were exclusive to one another, though if I am overstepping my boundaries with this conversation please let me know."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "It is alright."

She had expected this conversation to have happened sooner, but with her relationship with Goku and with Patrick it was going to eventually come out to this at some point. "Goku and I have a physical relationship, me and him have been very close since the explosion, mostly as a source of comfort and protection. We have been intimate, but he is mostly sharing my house as protection. Though I may be wrong in assuming this, but you have been with another woman before you and I met correct?"

"You are not wrong, since you are going to be frank with me I shall return that favor with you." He chewed and swallowed the steak before setting down his knife and fork. Wiping his mouth clean the prosecutor carefully weighed his words before speaking. "She has been my mistress for the last several years."

"As I thought," Chi-Chi set down her own utensils. "If I recall after your stint as head prosecutor you were planning on running for governor for the region? Perhaps we could come to an agreement that would benefit both of us?"

He grinned, putting both of his hands underneath his chin. "I see, your popularity would all but establish me with a solid base. There is already a strong polling from the right who are looking for a stand out candidate that would tackle a great deal of the capital crimes that have been taking place all over the region since this event unfolded. With our trial more than likely to be over before any political season takes off we could throw our collective hats into the ring and make a big move. I could establish you as the region's attorney general… unless you would have a more specific location?"

"I like the way you do business Patrick. I would be content with attorney general, if you are open to the idea of a political marriage." She grabbed a glass of wine and calmly took a whiff of the odor before taking a long sip. "A cinderella esc story, it's what the common man loves to hear and the media would love the opportunity to have a field day on all of it, given our current status. I'd dare say down the road we could push for a greater seat in the political arena for possibly a senatorial or representative seat at the federal level."

Patrick mulled it over, though he wasn't too far in thought. There were far too many pros for what she was suggesting. "So just a political marriage?"

Chi-Chi gave him a flashing smile and shook her head as she sipped more on her wine. "I wouldn't be so low as to think of that. We have a great deal in common, our working ethics are similar, our goals are like minded. But I have a great deal invested already, one man for my future, I simply can't cast aside a valuable asset. Not that I will stop you from pursuing other means," Her glass hit the table as she grabbed the bottle on the table. "As the saying goes, I feel we can have our cake and eat it too."

Watching as the red wine filled her crystal glass the prosecutor couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "I believe the younger generation came up with that phrase. So a proposed open marriage then?"

She nodded, "I've become quite spoiled with my little loyal dog, more so than I probably should have. Yet I do like him and he's proven to be quite the tool." She swirled her wine about in her glass as she brought it back up for another taste.

His eyebrow raised as he went back to cutting his steak. "I'll assume your guard dog doesn't like to share you?" The man was overprotective of Chi-Chi to a fault, but as he saw the exchanges over time shift he was sensing jealousy in the man called Son Goku. Who he had checked out just as a matter of procedure was nothing special. No major degrees, just a man who lived an isolated life. The guy had a gym membership and that was about all that he could really find that was out of the ordinary.

"Oh it'll just take a little bit of finessing and coercing but I feel we can reach an adequate arrangement that you and I can agree to." There was no doubt the two of them could have a comfortable arrangement. "Though we shall have to make these preparations following the trial. I feel some type of dramatic courtroom ending show might just capture the two of us just as we set up our bombing suspect and his cohorts for several consecutive life sentences."

"I think we can figure something out," He smiled. "To our future, Mrs. Ford." He let out a chuckle offering her his glass of brandy to Chi-Chi who clinked it with her wine glass.

"To you, Mr. Ford, and our future together." She laughed as they both took a drink, as the taste of the wine flowed down her throat Chi-Chi felt something that she had long missed. All of her sacrifices and hard work were finally paying off for her, she had slipped and nearly fallen completely off the trail when she had inadvertently caused that bombing.

 _It isn't my fault, they did that of their own accord. I didn't make them do anything, I wasn't the reason it all happened. It is why they are going to be punished for what they did._ As a result she was ready to claim an even greater rewards for all of her hard fought sacrifices.

Patrick could, in her mind, win a future elected governorship of the region. With a marriage between the two she would have his family's name and influence behind her as she could use it to push herself as high as she wanted. There wasn't anyone in this political climate who would dare challenge her, whatever her past was she was none of what they saw anymore. It was practically a golden ticket for her, then she would be able to keep Goku with her.

She would have two powerful men capable of doing her bidding. Chi-Chi's mind was soaring as the image of what might be her life next year.

[***]

Arriving home by cab, Chi-Chi made her way up to the door. She felt fairly good, in fact she was a little more than buzzed as she slipped her key in the front door of her home. A blush was spread over her face as she pushed the door open and made her way inside.

Tossing her coat over the nearby table at the door. Kicking the door closed Chi-Chi threw off her heels with a kick as she made it to the stairs.

"Did you enjoy your dinner date?"

The voice was behind her as Chi-Chi laughed and turned around her hands resting on the banister. "A little bit, the wine was absolutely fantastic." A giggle escaped from her lips as she looked back towards Goku.

Except it wasn't the black haired man she was used too, it was the blonde one. A tail slowly lashing out behind him as teal eyes scrutinized her. "Oh my, is it a full moon already?"

"You would've known if you were ever around for me to tell you." His nose took in a sniff, he forced himself to cross his arms as he could smell the stench of the other man she was with. While it shouldn't bother him, he couldn't stop his instincts from swelling up inside of him.

"Oh it's fine, I think you look dashing as a blonde. I mean I love your black hair but… but," Her voice trailing off as a sly grin formed on her lips. "You look sexy right now." She slipped down her dress slightly disjared as one of her breasts slipped from its clothing. Approaching him she brought her one hand onto his bicep. The warmer than average skin temperature made Chi-Chi press herself closer as the buzz from the wine left her body seeking a certain type of warmth.

"What are you doing?" He almost growled, a hint of irritation showing in his voice. She said she wasn't going to be out late from her message on the counter. Coming home late, as well as drunk and with the smell of that other man whom she was working closely with.

"Wanting a little attention," She purred leaning up towards his face. "You haven't fucked me in almost a week, you know?" Playfully she kissed his cheek, her other leg dragged up his side and hooked around back.

Goku partially glared at her, "You're never home anymore. So why is it such an importance now?" The fact that his body was reminding him of that fact was becoming another sore point. He wanted to actually find out what was going on and spend time with her. He enjoyed Chi-Chi's company in addition to her body, but that wasn't the sole reason. If he was looking for an attractive hole to shove himself into he had many women who had offered that role before. That was not the reason he wanted to be with Chi-Chi.

Yet as he one hand pushed down between their bodies and grabbed at a forming erection Goku felt his knuckles clench white on his arms. "I'm home now, aren't I? I have no work tomorrow… so why don't you stop playing hard to get with me…" She brought her other hand up and grabbed the back of his head and snapped his attention back to her face. "Because I will get what I want and I always do."

He might damn himself for this but he couldn't resist it, not when he just wanted her to come back to him. Hell, he should be angry with her, he should yell at her and demand answers. Though he couldn't, he loved Chi-Chi and his desire for this woman had only grown in the months leading up to this relationship that they now had.

The late hours progressed as Goku and Chi-Chi found themselves tangled up in the sheets. His arms wrapped around her body not wanting to let her go, to not lose her. Her head rested overtop his chest a self satisfied smile on her face as she had a lazy grip on his waist in a possessive manner.

While one dreamed of spending his time with the other, one dreamed of the sky and found it lacking. They needed the stars because the sky was just not enough anymore.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	16. Loss of Control

**Chapter 16: Loss of Control**

 **A/N: Another update, but i'm sure you all have your opinions of Chi-Chi and Goku. So let's not keep it in suspense on how it plays out.**

"Goku, now I need you to have an open mind about the next few things I am going to tell you that are going to happen because there are multiple parts that are actually very important and you are going to have a role to play in all of the things that I have planned to come." Chi-Chi was in her office as she had requested Goku to make an appearance though he wasn't exactly eager to be treated like a whipping boy like he had been before.

Perhaps he was holding out hope against hope that Chi-Chi might come back to her senses. Yet the inner part of his mind told him that it was foolish to believe that. Despite her poor treatment of him, he still cared deeply for her. Those several months after the bombing he had found a happiness that was immeasurable. The late nights when it was just the two of them.

From skating on the ice together, to sharing trips to museums, and the pleasant evenings. Or the nights they would dance the night away until she was tired, many nights Goku would carry Chi-Chi to bed, her arms loosely holding onto his neck.

The tender moments they had shared before, that is what he had lived for. Waking up tangled with their arms around the other. The mornings when time wasn't a thing just each other.

She didn't have to become what she was before, back when everything had been just about the moment, the here and now. Even the night before when the two of them

"I already don't like that tone, what scheme do you have cooked up now? Are you going to make me start back up like before? Start the same problems that you created when you thought about what you wanted regardless of what it might do to other people?" His eyes already casting an accusing glare at her.

"And where is this coming from?" She said, her head resting on the knuckles of her hand. "I told you I wasn't doing anything like that anymore." Her head slightly shaking in disappointment.

"You've been telling me a lot of things Chi-Chi and every subsequent thing you have preached to me has been nothing but lonely nights, a cold shoulder, and I'm expected to jump on command when you snap your fingers. It's like everything we've been through up until now has meant nothing and you are just going back to the way you-"

"The way I what? The woman I was always destined to be?" She snorted through her nose, "I was Miss Mao, a small political figure. My position and status always in question. Yet through my own efforts I now have the opportunity to become something truly memorable. I will not be a woman who fades from this stage. This world is what I make of it." Her eyes narrowed as she looked hard at Goku. "I don't understand why you're not seeing the bigger picture. This can change everything, it'll put me exactly where I belong." Chi-Chi replied coldly, her legs shifting from her crossed position to both settling right in front of her. "I'll be quite generous with you, you will be brought along and your loyalty to me will not be forgotten. You could be more than what you are now."

Growling, "I already am more than what I am now. I am nothing like you or anyone else, I don't want attention, I don't want anything more than what I apparently _had_ with you." Overemphasizing the 'had' as he felt his fists clenching along his chest. "Am I supposed to just be a patsy for you?"

He had been tolerant of the fact that she had been using him, that everything was just a way for him to get closer to her. That perhaps she might not see him as another tool or employee. The savage nature of Chi-Chi when it came to using people to get what she wanted was well known even to him.

However, it was that aggression and dominance that was the first thing that had attracted him to her. That kill or be killed attitude, which he had no problem with in the business world, was fine. Yet it seemed the closer he had gotten to her, that wasn't just a part of who she was, it was _all_ that she was.

It didn't matter who got in her way, or what the cost was. She was going to get what she wanted. That desire to have it all and be it all had been the most present after she had discovered and used his special 'gift' to advance herself. That slow game she played now made so much more sense and perhaps he was to blame for it as well. Perhaps like her father he had enabled this behavior by simply giving her what she wanted.

She wanted power, she got it, she wanted money, that too, she wanted him to disrupt her competition and turn her into a victim. There wasn't any sort of limit with her. He had lived a life of simplicity, growing up on a farm and making a modest wage had been all of what he had achieved in his life. That was enough, there didn't need to be anything more than that.

"I don't take advantage of you. I utilize your gifts." Chi-Chi replied acting slightly offended. "You offer me a service and I pay you in kind."

"This is ridiculous, Chi-Chi. You think that what you and I have been through is like a business deal. Do you actually believe that my inhuman abilities is something that you bought and paid for? I am your personal trainer, your bodyguard, or a toy to be used by you?"

"I wouldn't call it used if you get what you want, just the same as I do." Chi-Chi shook her head, "Really Goku, you got exactly what you wanted from me." Standing up Chi-Chi moved to the front of her desk, her body being used as a tool to display exactly what Goku was interested in her for. The short black skirt, and white halter top. It was one of his favorite outfits of hers. The neck line plunged down just enough to expose the top of her cleavage in such a way to tempt just enough. Provocative without going to far.

Turning away from her slightly, Goku did his best to remind himself to stay focused and on track. All of the little dirty tricks and ploys Chi-Chi had used on him-to great effect- needed to be watched carefully and he could not fall victim to her wiles.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. You're using me now, as opposed to before this stupid trial we were partners, lovers, and friends. You don't look at me anymore like you used to, you don't act like you used to. Hell, I'd barely qualify that we're even together anymore. You've spent so much time with that other son of a bitch you barely even see me. But I'm sure the only reason for that is so that I give you what you want, which is good sex?" His tone turning to more accusing. "Or am I wrong?" A slight sarcastic pitch as his head rolled towards her. A sneer pulling at his lips, the frustration building between the two of them.

He was tired of being turned away, denied any opportunity to be close to her in a meaningful way. It slowly became less about them, more about her and someone else other than _him._ That was making her outright denial of the truth more frustrating than ever. Her skills as a lawyer to bend the truth just enough or twist his words in a way that made it seem like he was the one at fault, not her.

"Well you are great in bed and I know you want to continue that, don't you?" Chi-Chi replied in a sultry voice. That little tease, a batting of the eyelashes a little extra flip of her tongue. It drove a man like him to his knees.

It used too… the action only stoking a fire of a different kind.

"Don't you start." His throat rumbling out in a low warning, but he found his control slipping. "Don't even think of trying to change the subject with me now. So what's your goal with me? To keep me a passive little pet while you go off with Patrick Ford and conquer the goddamn world or something!?" His voice breaking into a shout as he now spun on his heel, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Not the world, I'm not that arrogant, now if you want to remain with me you'll do as you're told, should you choose to not then this relationship will not last the night. Now think your next words over carefully, there are more consequences at play than you think." That playfulness faded into a neutral tone, like one playing a game of poker and putting their hand on the table.

"You would threaten me?" He felt his body beginning to shake as he took in a deep breath, his hair was beginning to twitch and one or two of his unruly spikes began to float into the air. "Is the next thing you're going to tell me that you have no feelings for me?" He exhaled loudly through his nose. "What am I to you?" Goku's vision slowly filled with only Chi-Chi's face in it, his pupils were twitching with powerful emotions that even she had not seen before.

"You are my lover Son Goku." She stated simply.

"Is that all?" his teeth began to grind together.

"Would you like me to explain my plan before you go into another emotional tirade?" Shaking her head with disappointment. As Goku gave her no answer she decided to continue, hopefully he might see it her way. "I proposed a marriage agreement with Patrick-"

"WHAT!?" Goku spat, an aura slightly sparking around him as his eyes flashed teal for a moment. "You did fucking what?"

"I said, I planned a marriage agreement. A union between him and me all for sole political and financial gain. This isn't based of mutual affection or even love, this is just business. He gains, I gain, we both win." Undoing her bun Chi-Chi let her hair fall freely around her shoulders. "We could gain some major political power, both of our young faces and political careers will set our future as high as the stars if we wish. Of course," She said flipping her hair to the side. "You will still be by my side as my lover. He, of course, will have a mistress no doubt. So as you-"

"Ragghhh!" Goku screamed, his hair snapping upwards, blonde bolts shot upwards through his black spikes turning them into a golden spire. Teal eyes were aflame with streaks of red touching the pupils. His body was shaking, there was a level of pain and anger that had begin to mix together inside of his heart that turned this once gentle man into a the angry little boy that lashed out when he had been pushed just that bit to far.

The effects of Goku's shift in power caused the entire room to shake and vibrate up and down the entire building, the creaking and groaning as the structure felt the heavy reverberations rolling off of him. "That is it!" He shouted, "I will not stand by and partake of this insanity any further!" He pointed a finger at her squarely, though he could tell that she was nervous or concerned she did not panic. "I am done… with you, with all of this. Do you hear me?" He snarled, the crackling of his energy pulsed around his arm, tearing the hems of his shirts and pants with long hard cut streaks.

"You won't leave me, I know everything about you and you will do _exactly_ as I say if you want that to remain that way." She refused to be intimidated or back down from Goku even as he was. She knew he had to see this was the best way for both of them, he was too valuable an asset to lose. She couldn't afford to have him walk away knowing everything. If she had to resort to threats if he wouldn't obey like a good little dog. She'd watched him tuck his tail before, _He will cave to me now. There's no way he'll risk it._

"You would… You would sell me out?" He was almost seething with rage. His hand shot outwards and grabbed Chi-Chi by the cuffs of her shirt and picked her up before he had even realized it. Shoving his face into hers Goku then saw it. Fear, panic, and the terror that once showed in the face of the man who had killed his grandfather.

 _"Don't lose control… Don't hurt anyone else, even if they're bad people."_

The words of his grandfather shot through his mind, the image of the dear old man who still in his dying moments did not want him to fall prey to his emotions and do the unthinkable.

" _Don't lose that piece of humanity."_

He shoved her backwards, Chi-Chi crashed backwards in the chair, slamming hard into the floor as she tumbled out of it and landed on the floor. There wasn't a going back after that, Goku turned on his heel and without another second wasted left the room. His hand slamming the door behind him with enough force to make the heavy glass crack, the name on her office plate snapping in two.

A heavy rumble came down the hallway as Goku stepped onto an elevator that had just opened up. He ignored Chi-Chi's father, his voice yelling at him to stop and explain what was going on, but he did not care as the door closed and he pushed the button to the first floor.

His hair had faded to black as he stared at the reflection of himself, "I guess we're starting again." He spoke to himself in a calm voice as the elevator dinged. The door opening up and Goku marched out of the office.

Several employees noticing the greatly disheveled appearance, the chaos of the shaking building and his state made some wonder if something had happened. But he did not respond as they called out to him. His eyes unblinking as he threw open the door to the outside and kept walking. His boots thudding on the ground outside, small cracks appeared in the concrete steps.

People yelled his name but he did not stop until he broke out into a sprint and disappeared from sight and sound.

[***]

Chi-Chi's father was at his daughter's side, he didn't understand what had happened as he watched Goku storm out of his daughter's office. There was nothing but rage and pain on his security guards face. It was such an extreme he could've sworn the boy's eyes were almost burning teal for a moment. His eyes looking to the way the desk had been knocked to the side, her chair flipped over and his dear girl was in a daze.

The old Ox had been startled by the building beginning to shake and then there was a tremendous scream from down the hall. He couldn't have imagined what he was hearing but it was clearly the boy Son Goku. He could not have imagined what would've happened between the two, he had thought the two were having a good time being together. Not that Goku was his first choice for his daughter, but the way the boy had saved her life and looked after her, there wasn't another man he could imagine treating his daughter better.

Hell in his mind he owed Goku the world, and if he wanted to be with his daughter then how could he tell him no? But after what he just saw he wasn't sure what exactly was going on right now, he'd never seen that reaction before from the gentle boy. "Chi-Chi, what just happened? Are you okay?"

Taking a moment to orientate herself, she shook her head trying to get her focus back. _That wasn't supposed to happen. That little son of a bitch, how dare he put his hands on me!_ "I'll teach him a lesson, he will learn not to ever put his hands on me!" She shouted her own anger coming out as she was helped up to her feet. "He thinks he can just leave me, I'll ruin him." She growled.

"Honey, what is going on?" Her father's voice snapping her focus to him. Her head turning towards a very concerned if not confused parent looking down at her with clearly a multitude of questions.

She fixed her shirt, and did her best to look presentable. "He put his hands on me, that's what is going on father."

"Are you alright do we need to go to the hospital, sweetheart?" Her father asked, his concern for his daughter's wellbeing paramount over what she said.

"No, that's not needed. I'm alright, he just surprised me." Her fire returning as she felt her own anger thrumming in her veins. _I'm god damn Chi-Chi Mao! I could've unveiled his secret, I didn't have to give him the privilege of sharing my home, my life, and my bed._ "This is how he repays my kindness?" She all but hissed as she bit on the top of her fingernail.

Ox just shook his head, "How did this happen? I've never known that lad to be violent, and I thought the boy was your boyfriend, what set him off?"

Chi-Chi already had a prepared answer for that, "Because I ended things with him today." Not the truth, but not a lie either. As of this moment she and Goku were no longer anything. She'd find him and ruin him, no matter what corner of the world he might run too.

"Why would you do that? Did something happen between you two?" He couldn't imagine what would've caused a rift between Goku and Chi-Chi they had seemed so genuinely happy at one point. For them to just break down and have a fight… at work no less. Something else had to be going on for Goku to just go and snap like that.

"Something did, I told him I was looking to see other people. Just to see if this is what the two of us wanted and he reacted like a child. He didn't want to hear any of it, such a selfish man…" She grumbled her mind still working through how she was going to pay him back for this insult.

"Why would you do that? What was wrong with that lad, I thought you two were happy together?" Her father couldn't understand her reasoning for this. He hadn't seen anything that leapt out at him that his daughter was unhappy with their current arrangement.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I just wanted to see a few other people Dad, because as it might surprise you, me and Patrick Ford hit it off since working on the case together. He and I have a lot of things in common, and I wanted to see if maybe he and I were a better match together." She turned away from her father and grabbed her desk chair and set it back up. While doing so the phone that was once on her desk began to ring.

Chi-Chi's father walked over and picked up the line. " This is the president I'm in my daughter's office right now, can someone give me some answers as to what just happened?"

Ignoring him as he talked on the phone Chi-Chi was focused completely on paying Goku back for this humiliation. No one refused her, no one talked down to her anymore! He'd been so willing to do whatever she asked to get into bed with her only to have him now just flatout turn away from her because of what? A business deal that was a fake marriage? Why did he not see he'd still be there to do what he was supposed to. _Insufferable little man, I'll teach him a lesson when I find him. Though I'll give him a few days head start to run from me._ The conclusion of her case, the deal with Patrick for their arranged marriage would be set in motion in the upcoming days. Everything was 'supposed' to be running like clockwork up until this point.

Everything in her head had her plans set on ruining him. Maybe not exposing him, she'd let him do that on his own. Even if it came out, she'd deny ever seeing it, after all there were hundreds of other employees, and friends of his. Which she chose to remember, that would verify her claims of knowing nothing about it. Besides why would she know he was some inhuman freak.

 _One that was going to pay dearly when I get my hands on him, I'll have him sent to the gulags in some third world shit hole. Or spend his days rotting in some maximum penitentiary, but I swear Son Goku you will not get away with this!_

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	17. A Father's Duty

**Chapter 17: A Father's Duty**

 **A/N: Another update. I won't blabber too much because this chapter is going to switch things up. Also don't forget the Go-Chi awards are up on Tumblr, you can vote for your favorite fanfics and fanart there, vote for me or whoever you feel is the best in that category. Also thanks to Snolane for beta reading.**

Perfection, it was an unachievable goal but she _had_ believed that everything would fall into place. A marriage to a man for political and financial gain. The media outlook of everything in her life was on the upswing, framing her as a self made woman. Rebuilding her life from a terrible tragedy.

Her father's company gained notoriety, its stock soared and she was given the credit for it. Wealth became a non issue in her life, save the extra luxuries she wished to afford.

One of them she ventured into, was several private investigators. Each one tasked with a very lucrative reward of fifty thousand dollars to locate a man known as Son Goku. Then, report every single thing about him once he was found.

After his little outburst she had gone home and found everything that had once belonged to him gone, his apartment stripped clean. His bank accounts empty and none of his 'friends' were of any help, those at the gym had no clue where he had gone, the bald man, Krillin, was unaware that Goku had even left. He had disappeared without a single trace.

 _Just like he had said._

It had been almost seven months since that day, and the men who she had hired to find him came back empty handed. No phone logs to anyone, no calls, witnesses, bosses, there was nothing.

During that time, Chi-Chi had followed through with everything. She and Patrick had arranged for a wedding the following year and he had been elected to the state's governorship with a slight majority among voters. Remaining prideful as she stood through many public town hall meetings, giving speeches, and pushing the narrative of the two of them looking to clean up this state through a hard nosed approach of law and order. Stating both of their trials and tribulations to the blind masses of sheep, they bought their narrative and so she was slated to become the first lady of the governor, an appointment to the state's attorney general office would follow the year after.

Many had asked her why she would delay such an appointment. Simple.

Chi-Chi was pregnant with _what_ she had believed was Patrick's child. After Goku's disappearance she had just assumed to simply consummate things and have a proper child between the two of them. Though she would not stop him from partaking in a mistress. She had her own toy for a while, she just needed to look for another one.

 _But…_ And there always was one.

Fate liked to play the most devious of games with people's lives and in this case, Chi-Chi believed that she was never going to see hide nor hair of Son Goku again.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Months Earlier at a private hospital**

"Miss Mao, there appear to be some anomalies with your child." The doctor said, his charts not reading the blood work right or there were some serious complications.

Chi-Chi's hand held her stomach, the noticeable four month baby bump on her stomach now clutched as if it were going to disappear through her maternity clothes. "What anomalies? What the hell are you talking about? I've done nothing to endanger my baby at all!" She snapped back angrily. A few strands of hair popped free from the once neatly done braid. "You had better start giving me some answers now!" Her teeth ground out as the doctor paled at the sight of the fearsome attorney and soon to be first lady to the governor.

There was a list of clients that he was instructed by his higher practice clients to treat with the utmost respect. "N-no, ma'am, we're not saying you have done anything. It's just the tests are showing much higher than-"

"Then do them again, if one batch of tests weren't enough then do them right this time!" Did she have to explain their jobs to them?

Swallowing visibly the doctor shook his head, "We did the tests five times, Miss Mao…" His voice shifting to a more meek tone as he watched the woman's eyes began to burn into him. "Each one with a different machine, a different batch. They all came out roughly the same. You have a blood content that is not your standard O positive. You have a hyper aggressive white blood cell count you didn't even bleed after the blood work…. I-I just don't know what to tell you ma'am, but this stumps myself and my staff." The numbers were off the charts, "You have a metabolism level that of eight people, an extreme sensitivity to all things and there is no logical explanation. All of your bodies levels are exponentially higher than what a normal person should have," He backed up slightly as Chi-Chi's hand began to bend the metal railing next to the examination bed. "Miss… I'm sorry I don't know what to say. There is no medical explanation, it's like you're not even human."

 _Not human…_ There was only person who hadn't been human. "Get out." Chi-Chi all but ordered before her lips pulled back into a snarl. "NOW-!" She barked and the man quickly bid a hasty retreat.

Once the door shut behind her Chi-Chi looked down at her stomach. "That bastard…" She said in a quiet rage. "He knocks me up and disappears… and here I believed it was just fortunate with Patrick after a few times."

But that hadn't been the case, she wouldn't call what she had with him physically was anything better than mediocre. Fake a couple orgasms and bang! Chi-Chi had morning sickness, a positive plus sign on a pregnancy test. Yet that had been the best scenario in her head.

For the months she had been with Goku she had never gotten pregnant. She believed that they were incapable, a few times she had slipped up with birth control and nothing had happened. For several months she had even tried willingly to get pregnant, but with no success.

Yet once he had long since abandoned her she found herself in an non opportune position. Though that did explain why she'd been having problems. The intense food cravings, the boundless energy, and a toughness that seemed beyond what she had before.

 _No, none of that was because of me, it was because of the life growing in my stomach. One that was even more unique than me or his father._

But it was still _her child._ Her blood and no matter her baby's lineage she would still love him all the same.

Still, she was going to have a permanent reminder of the man who had gotten her pregnant and her mind's hatred which had burned like a star inside of her suddenly began to cool as Chi-Chi remembered more than just death upon the man who had abandoned her.

She felt _guilt._

 **Back to the Present time at the same hospital.**

"I think he looks amazing, pumpkin." Her father was there supporting his daughter on. The large man had been holding onto his daughter's hand as she squeezed and heaved for almost eight straight hours.

Chi-Chi said nothing, there in her hands was a small bundle of everything that was not her husband and only pieces of herself. A brown tail was tucked in a blue wrap of small blankets that was no longer visible. A small but thick mess of black spikes hung around the top of his head. Only the soft complexion and rounded cheeks that were her own stood out. But still…

 _I'm your mother, my baby boy._ She kept herself from crying as she softly pressed her cheek against her newborn baby boy. "Beautiful… soft… and so quiet." She whispered softly to him. Softly kissing her child's forehead only to illicit a tiny sound from his lips. The noise almost melting her heart, _this is what is feels like._

Looking at the scene before him, the new grandfather was reminded of when his long departed wife had held Chi-Chi in her arms. A tear formed in his eye as he saw such a resemblance between his beloved and daughter. Though he knew he had to share the news with the new father. "I should go and call Patrick he'll-" Ox was stopped as Chi-Chi placed a hand on his.

"Dad… no." She said softly, her father hadn't really noticed her son's tail. His focus had been on her, but Chi-Chi had kept this a secret from everyone.

"What's the matter, dear? I'm sure he'll be happy to see his new son."

"Because," Chi-Chi said in a soft sigh. "This isn't his."

Her father's face twisted back confused, "What do you mean it isn't his? Chi-Chi you haven't been with anyone sinc-" His voice died upon the revelation that formed in his mind. _It is Goku's child…_ That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. For the time when his daughter had been with him nothing had happened. "Sweetheart… what do you want to do?"

Not oblivious to the problems that would come about as a result of all of this. Her high profile status and career would be put under the scalpel if news got out of his wife having a baby from another man.

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you and you will probably think that I'm crazy, but what I'm going to say is the complete and honest truth." It was something she believed she could keep under wraps until it was needed until now. "Dad, Goku wasn't human, he was something _else…"_

Chi-Chi told her father everything, he was the only person she could trust. Explaining that Goku's origins weren't normal, that he himself had the ability to transform into a super powered being with blonde hair and teal eyes. That she had _used_ Goku, she had been the one through her own means and devices.

"It was a simple plan at first, remove the competition, push our company and our product to the forefront. Paint us as a victim, put me in the spotlight with a return to the scene as a woman seeking to meet out justice."

But then of course the bombing happened, that was not her plan. She had been saved by Goku and it was there she finally felt something. Guilt, shame, and fear, because all of those people had lost their lives through her actions and as she had tried to justify it in the recent months it had begun to fall apart.

Realizing she would be carrying Goku's child, she tried to be angry with him, to think of all the times that he had wronged her.

It was always easier to hate someone when you focused on the bad, rather than the good. Yet that theory held water if there was truly something bad about him. He might leave the seat up, or not clean up after himself the best after having dinner, or maybe he wouldn't notice the special nuances of her fine home, interior decorations, and other mementos that she had procured without her life. That however, was not enough to keep a deep hatred for someone, even in the moment he had grabbed her, she saw it was out of a pained anger. She could remember that look in his eyes and how easily he could've just killed her if he had wanted.

"I wanted to hurt him dad, I truly did. But… But when I knew I had _him_ ," Referring to her new baby as she laid back against the sheets her hands holding him securely even now. "I wanted to be angry, I wanted to hate Goku. There was still something, I remember him so well and I actually felt peaceful around him." She sighed, "I don't know how to explain why I did what I did, Dad, but I began to feel not like myself. I… I, what can I say?"

How was she supposed to feel not waking up next to Goku in the morning, not having him carry her home when she drank to excess? Where was his gentle smile, and words when she was just not having a good day? At first she had just powered through trying to substitute her old habits, all work and no play. Drinking, socializing with the normal everyday elite circles that she had been brought into. Except there was never any satisfaction beyond that bland feeling of acceptance. She was there, but did not feel as if it was where she belonged.

Her relationship with Patrick while fake left her feeling more than empty. Perhaps originally she might've fallen for him had she not of tasted a forbidden fruit before that. The man was regimented and raised to work in the office, his outside hobbies were nothing like her own. Going out to eat at expensive restaurants, visiting newly opened galas once then moving on to things that were exclusive. Yet there were no good morning exchanges, no tender kisses, messages written out for her, or someone waiting to hear about her day even if they weren't exactly able to follow it.

Ox didn't say anything as he let his daughter speak. He wasn't going to judge her, because this was partially his fault. His little girl had been raised like him, she never truly learned how to be anything else than what she was. Chi-Chi was his beloved child and no matter her flaws he would be there to support her.

He softly patted her head as he watched her eyes slowly drift closed. The exhaustion showing on her face. "I'm tired," She mumbled but still her hands kept her baby close to her stomach. "Can you take care of things, daddy?" Chi-Chi's voice softly becoming a whisper as the new mother slipped into a quiet sleep.

Her father's face fell flat as he looked at his little girl, he would handle things for her. "Firstly." He stood up from his stool that he had brought to sit on while talking with his daughter looking to meet with the medical staff who no doubt were outside waiting to speak with him. Despite his daughter's belief that he might be oblivious to what was happening, he wasn't. He had kept in contact with the doctors and spoke with them privately as they were instructed to go to him first and her once future husband to be.

The staff was gathered outside per his instruction giving the new mother at least thirty minutes alone with her father before finally succumbing to her bodies need for rest. Two doctors and several nurses were there, all of them having questions no doubt to the very unique birth of a human with a tail.

"I'm aware that you all have questions, so I will explain. As far as any of you are aware, my dear child had a normal healthy baby boy. I do not need to inform you of what might happen should anything be leaked, correct?" The much larger man brought his hands forwards and crossed them over his chest.

"Of-Of course, Mr. Mao, we will maintain her privacy, is there anything else that we might be able to do for you?" One of the nurses said, the intimidation of the much larger man and lawyer showing through.

Nodding his head slightly, "There is, I would like you to inform everyone that there were complications and that my daughter is going to be transported to another facility for treatment and care. Secondly, the tail of my Grandson is to be removed, I want it done quietly and painlessly." Though he felt low of himself to do so, there was simply no way that he could have this be leaked. Her daughter had all but told him that Goku was not human, if that was true that meant his son wasn't totally human and he would protect his new grandson. Without that tail there would be no reason to believe the little boy couldn't grow up like everyone else.

"I'm certain you can manage that and once these are taken care of I want a private guard set up at my daughter's room at all hours. You are all aware of her current status and I want no one aside from myself or those of you in attendance near her."

"Certainly, we'll have one requested immediately. Would there be anything else?" One of the doctors asked having made a short list with his noteboard.

His face scrunched slightly, _Is there anything else?_ "No, not right now. But I will need to make a very important phone call to the child's father and I don't wish to be interrupted."

Those gathered outside politely agreed and left the area as Ox pulled out his phone and went across to a vacant room next door and closed the door. His eyes still able to peer through the semi transparent glass.

He had been mailed a letter, one that he recognized the handwriting. It held no sender name, no demands of any sort. Just numbers written across it, with a small caption, "You may call me once and I will listen, but I may not answer."

Straight and forward, it was something he enjoyed about that boy. How he wished to have been informed of all of this sooner. He might-no, should've wrangled in his daughter and stopped her from pushing herself back into her old habits. Though he had done little stop her from perpetuating them, he had always failed to tell her no. To stop her and guide her, fearing that if he had put his foot down that he might hurt the only memory of his wife that he had left.

But his little girl had become more than a young woman, she had become a mother. One that never had her own and with a child unlike any other.

He needed help and though he wasn't sure if his call or his request would even be heard. He had to do what he felt was right.

"Here's to hope." He said dimly, doubting that this would even work. The dial tone rang several times and Ox began to hold his breath. "Come on, I don't need to speak. But you need to know…" He said aloud as the phone continued to ring and ring.

Sighing he shook his head as the phone just rang more and more. "Please boy pick up."

Holding the phone up to his ear for perhaps thirty seconds with no clear possibility of talking to someone, then _Click._ The line connected.

"I have called for one reason, you don't need to answer me, but you need to know something important." Composing the words in his head, he could imagine the face of the man on the other side. A young man hurt by loss, who fled everything he once was to escape the situation that had been created by his young daughter. "You have a son, he was born just an hour ago. I know it is yours, because there wouldn't be another man on this world that would have a brown tail like the one that you had. Though I never saw it I had someone who did. That someone told me everything and right now they are very alone, I am not asking you to forgive her or even speak to her. But I have to tell you that there is a new life, one that will be very alone, one that does not have the understanding as to what he is or what he will become." Sighing the old man brought his hand to his face and ran his fingers down from his forehead through his beard. "That little boy needs a father, I tried to raise my daughter without a mother and I because of it I helped create this mess that put you both through hell."

He tried to crack a smile though as he looked across the hall at the room beyond him, "I held my first grandson today. He's a beautiful boy, resembles you so very much." Trying to picture how that young bundle wrapped in linens might grow up and become a man. "I know this is asking a lot of you. But I would like you to meet your son, I will bring him to you when you want, if you wish to see him. You won't have to speak with her or see her. It is not my place to step beyond my place and meddle with your lives, but I will tell you the truth, Son Goku. I never saw my daughter more happy than when she was with you and I know you were never happier than when you were with her." Letting out a breath he felt there was little more he could say, or even if the other party was even listening. "You don't have to forget what happened, but please forgive her otherwise you two will never let this past between you two go, your both still so young to have your lives altered by this. But it's not the time for a lecture, so please think over my request, I'll be listening."

The line then promptly cut dead. _At least I can believe the boy heard me._ His attention shifted as he watched the doctors carry a barely stirring Gohan out of the room the large grandfather follow behind intent on watching over his favorite-if not only- grandson until he was placed back in his daughters room.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	18. Those Words

**Chapter 18: Those Words**

 **A/N: I won't bore you, because this chapter speaks louder than most. I do hope you feel something when you read it like what I did when I wrote it. Also Thanks again for Snolane for beta reading, and if theres anyone out there that would like to help become an editor to make sure the story is explained correctly and keep me on track I'd appreciate it.**

The old Ox was sitting down at a diner, a small stop about two hours from his home. A hometown stop, he stood out amongst the usual clientele. A large dress shirt and pants with polished brown shoes were a glaring change from the usual farmers, utility workers, and country folk that lived well away from the city.

But even for him this was still business. There was always something for him to be doing, always a way to be making the most of his time. Even as he drank the coffee provided for him and waiting for a meal to be brought to him, there was a single solitary reason he was out in the middle of nowhere.

Tapping the small edge of a diary- one that did not belong to him- in front of him with his index finger. The more pressing issue was before him, he had his daughter still recovering in the hospital. He had assumed her exhaustion would've taken a lot out of her, but there was more to it than that.

The massive amount of proteins, the alterations done to her bodily functions were beyond medical. The doctors there couldn't easily place the problem to one thing or to another. "Science knows so much, but in the scope of the human body we still know so little." Ox sighed, just to the side of the piece of paper was the picture of his new grandson. The small little boy had undergone the procedure without complication and was remaining with a professional caregiver at the hospital.

"The only thing we're missing is the father." Referring to Goku, having come to grasp what had happened with his daughter and the man who was not human. It was not the situation he had imagined or wanted for either of them.

But his daughter had a stubborn nature and mind that she had inherited from her mother. The two were remarkably similar. "A little too similar, though."

The server came over to Ox who was politely waiting at the back end of the diner out of everyone's way. "Do you need another refill there, hun?"

Smiling, "Oh please, that would be nice." Pushing the coffee cup and coaster towards her. His morning kick being poured into the white coffee cup. "Thank you so much."

"Nota problem," She said pulling the coffee pot back. "You waiting for someone?"

Nodding, "Yes, I suppose it's obvious, isn't it?" He chuckled, cracking a cheeky grin.

"Well of course darlin, we don't see professional types like you around here. Especially not ones as big as you. I woulda guessed you be waitin on someone." Setting the pot just on the edge of the table. "So this some big secret government thing you got going on? You know aliens and all hush hush stuff or some secret agent stuff?" Her eyes narrowing as she dropped her tone. "I know a lot of guys who come here and I swear-"

"Oh no, I'm looking to meet with an old friend of the family." He quickly cut down the gossip talk before someone might make too many leaps of the mind. "It's just been so long and he just works out here I thought it best to just stop in and see him."

"Well that's a kind thing to do," Pulling back the pot she turned away and headed back towards the kitchen.

When she was far enough away he released a breath, his fingers flipping out his phone for a moment to check for the hundredth time.

 _Loma's Diner. St. Route 52, 0900 alone._

He did regret not reaching out sooner to Goku, but there were enough issues with his daughter. But he didn't know all of this was going to happen, there were just somethings that he had pushed aside and not taken notice of sooner.

"I should've pulled you aside and talked more about her. I should've explained everything, but I thought my daughter would've explained more to you. That you two were far closer than this, but my little girl loved her secrets. Loved being the center of attention, doing everything that she could to be just like the mother she never had." He covered his face as he tilted his features away from someone to be seen. "Just so much like her, in mind, heart… and body." Swiping his phone to show the old images of his wife, the day they were married, their first child together and up until her death. "I should've been a better father, my love."

Sucking back in the tears that were gathering in his eyes, the old man just calmed himself down as he had done methodically for years.

It was a little past nine and the old Ox was eating his breakfast, his anxiety showing slightly as he looked at each face who walked inside the diner.

As he cut into a section of eggs he felt something shift and noticed that there was a shadow now being cast across his food. "I'm happy you came, it's been awhile since I've seen you." The elder chuckled as he swept his eggs through the scraps of syrup and toast and took a bite off his fork. He then looked into a face that now stared at him hard.

"It wasn't right what happened to you. Had I known… Well, could haves and should haves are pointless to discuss in the here and now." He smiled, "You weren't wrong, you were acting out of pain and hurt."

Ox took in the full picture, Goku was wearing a long pair of overalls, his arms shined with sweat. He smelled of hard work and manual labor. "Did you become a farmer out here?"

The other man said nothing, "I think you'd do well out in the country, nice and quiet. I originally came from out here. Working fields until I was fourteen, I recognize those small dirt stains and the smell of fertilizer anywhere."

Those coal black eyes wavered for a moment, showing a deeper emotion. "You don't have to worry, Chi-Chi won't know about this. This trip is between three men, my girl has her own battle to deal with right now." Sliding his hand out he pulled free a picture of his young grandson, "You two made a nice little boy. I was left to name him and I recall the man who changed your life. So I thought it fit him, Gohan Son. What do you think?" Sliding it towards Goku who took it and looked down.

The small spikes forming on his head, there wasn't much for him not to see the stark resemblance to himself. "Goku… I'd like you to take him, I'll provide a treasury for him to use when he gets older. I don't feel I could be the proper father the boy would need or be able to understand the blood that is coursing in his veins. He already eats so much, and he has a grip that rivals a grown man." Shifting his gaze to the side, "To be raised out here, in the peace of the outside. Away from the chaos and a world that would never be able to understand you. But I am merely offering, you don't have to. My grandson is my current priority because of what happened."

Setting down the picture Goku finally released a long held breath. "I don't get the papers or T.V. out here. What has actually happened?" He couldn't maintain his silence around the elder, the man who had treated him so well. Ox was a kind hearted man like his grandpa Gohan, who had the kindness to name his son after the man who had touched his life so well.

"The marriage was never going to go through after you left, I think she was still going through the act at that point. She tried very long and hard to find you, but they never found you… _I may_ have had something to do with that. A man deserves time to break and think so I kept that information from her. Because it wasn't long until she found out she was pregnant with your son, of course she didn't know but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see there was something much different."

"She was still angry? Even after so long? I guess she'd never change." Goku said bitterly crossing his arms.

Ox's face fell, "It wasn't right of her. But my girl, as you know, has never been able to grow the way she was supposed to. She lost her mother too early and I raised her like myself, I withdrew and always told my girl that if I was going to marry anyone again and find her a new mother that it would have be a perfect woman. Always trying to fit in, to find that place for herself. I'm sure you saw it, how she handled herself around normal people."

"She tried to avoid that, she liked her elites. Her perfectionists." Goku commented dryly, the topic of Chi-Chi still angered him. How she had turned on him, so quickly. He still couldn't understand it.

"Chi-Chi wasn't born like a normal person… she had a tumor in her head Goku… She didn't even know it and I never told her. Chi-Chi lost her memories after we had cut it out when she was four." Tears welled up in his eyes. "My girl was born with a tumor the size of a grape in her head, we removed it and I thought it was over. I saw my girl change that year, she was so alive, so beautiful. I lost focus of what was important. Chi-Chi thought she had a deficiency in herself after the surgery which we said was to fix some problems in her spine. Of course no one knew that truth, my girl took awhile to recover. She had to use a walker for a few years, she had to spend extra time learning in school. Other kids, even those of the elite were very cruel to her. They called her crooked C, Ch-Ch-Chi to ridicule her stutter."

Goku felt some deeper emotion run inside of him as he knew the way he was seen by other people, how humans all over treated people who were different. How easy it was to tear down each others humanity and make them feel worse than ever before.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

He averted his gaze from Ox and shook his head.

"I doubt she ever would have, because my girl wanted to be perfect. Because if she was perfect she wouldn't be made fun of, she wouldn't have to have a walker. She would finally make friends. It wasn't until she finished grade school that I pulled her out, having made a serious recovery, and put her into a new middle school did my daughter do everything she could to be perfect so that she could be liked."

"Stop…" Goku interrupted, "You came here to talk about my son, about Gohan. Why are you talking about Chi-Chi? Are you trying to get me to forgive her, to get back together with her?" His eyes still refusing to look at her. "What we had is over Ox, I'm sorry."

"If you'd like we can talk about Gohan. Would you like to take him?" Blunt and to the point. "I have his papers in my car, just name a time and place and I'll have him brought here. There are no strings, no attachments, no hidden clauses. I just want to know that my grandson will be alright, and if you are the man I believe in, I know he'll be in good hands."

Goku didn't feel that same sentiment. "I don't know how to take care of a baby, I wouldn't even know where to begin." What would give anyone the impression that he could be trusted with a newborn?"

"Did the man who raised you know what he was doing when you came into his life? Did he understand the faintest clue as to what you were? How to control that incredible gift that you have?"

That stung a little bit, the gnawing voice of his grandfather would tell him. _You know what to do, just follow what's in your heart. Not up here._ Referring to his head, when he had to use his powers for whatever reason.

"If you don't want to that's fine, I'll take care of him. I just don't want someone who doesn't _understand_ to have him. You could only imagine how that would go?"

Goku's eyes slowly slipped back towards the older man who set his hands down on the table in front of him. Ox spoke again, "You don't have to decide now, tomorrow, next week, or next year. It's when you feel you're ready, as a man only you know that answer."

"I don't know what to do, why does Chi-Chi not want him? Or are you doing this behind her back?" Goku couldn't question why this would be the best solution. She would be able to care for him, she had assets, friends, a father, and means to support their child together. There would be no way this would be working without her knowledge.

"It is why I wanted to tell you about her, so if you would like I can finish my earlier story and explain how me and you are here talking right now. If you would like, of course?"

Sighing, Goku knew this was probably a bad idea. But did he really have a choice? "Fine." Agreeing with some reservation.

"Thank you," Exhaling the older man took a moment to recall where he had left off. "Yes.. Chi-Chi worked herself to the brink to become perfect. She was tired of being seen as anything less, and once when she was in another school with people who didn't know her she found some acceptance. But that didn't stop her, she wanted the best. Never wanting to go back to the way she was before, because of what I had told her. My daughter's brain was still growing and she had a solid recovery and she managed to take her old desire and become a whole new person. A nationally ranked dancer, a mockery of the girl who used to need a walker to keep her knees straight. A brilliant orator to compensate for her speech impediment, and one of the brightest minds who never needed to stay after school. I thought my daughter had turned her whole life around, but in truth I had only let something loose, I let my little girl forget about what made her special. Then she's in college, joining the elites, making friends, trying to find a boyfriend… which i'm sure you are aware of how that turned out. She was spurned again by a regular boy for her own insecurities, deciding that if she couldn't have a normal guy who liked her she would be like her dad and find a perfect man, because her daddy wouldn't have remarried if it was a perfect woman. Isolating herself in work, in perfect this or perfect that. Seeing everyone as a tool to get what she wanted instead of seeing people as friends, no doubt that's what she saw in you initially. Getting you to get what she wanted, a kill or be killed type of world that she had been pushed into." Ox felt a few tears slip down his face but he wiped them, focusing on composing himself. There would be a time for emotion later, but not now.

Pushing forwards a small black diary towards Goku. "It is hers. She still wrote it often, as an older woman she could never break her habits. I looked at the later entries, the ones she made after that _incident_ at the capitol building."

"I can't read this." Goku pushed it back towards him, he didn't want to really know what Chi-Chi was feeling anymore.

"That's alright, I don't blame you." He flipped open the book to several marked pages. _I can't remember the last time I laughed and cried like that. But I couldn't help myself, Goku was afraid of needles? A little itty bitty shot turned the big strong man who could crush a car in his hands into a scared puppy dog?_

 _It was so funny, but I actually felt terrible at the same time for laughing. Sigh, I can only thank the gods that Goku was there with me today. I can't actually believe it myself, but I think… no… no… I'll just stop this short entry here._

Ox looked up at Goku who clenched his fist. _I've never ice-skated before, leave it up to Goku to pick something that I am absolutely terrible at as a date! I mean I saw how many kids were laughing at me, me! I am a national dancer but I had even toddlers able to do what I couldn't. It's just basic balance._

 _I think the skates he got me were defective… I'll have to check them to make sure. But, wow after that we got to go flying, it really is amazing that he can do that everyday. The feeling of wind in your hair, the freedom of just being where you want in the world in minutes. No cars, bikes, or trains._

 _I wonder if he could teach me how to do it? I think if we have a little-_ Ox paused as he saw the following words and respectfully stopped reading it.

Goku was looking down at the book and not focusing on him.

 _It's been nice being with Goku. But I wonder if he actually likes this me? I mean he loved bossy me, the tie him up to bed and whip him into shape or does he like the softer gentler me? Maybe I should find out. Because he seemed really jealous of the time I spent with Patrick today._

 _Can Goku seriously be jealous? But I think I need to get my game face back on._

"That's enough." Goku said holding up his hand. "I get it… but still it doesn't excuse what she did."

Ox flipped a page over and pushed it forwards. Goku blinked… and looked.

 _I think I'll need Patricks help. I mean the more I think about it, someone is going to figure out Goku isn't freaking human. I'm way too high profile. And Goku's getting super jealous… But I'd rather him be jealous right now, he's just easier to work with. When he's all lovey dovey he doesn't listen to me. I mean it was great when we weren't focused on the trial and everything._

 _Maybe if I arrange this fake marriage I can see if anyone really knows anything about Goku. I'm sure he's told me the truth, but what if someone else knows? I mean would that be like government lock up conspiracy style worthy? Or hell what about Dad? Shit I mean they would expect some family to know…_

 _I originally wanted the attorney general spot outright. But maybe if we become the governorship I can control what goes on. I'll still keep Goku with me until I'm sure things are straightforward. I know he's going to be pissed about it. But I can't act like what I'm doing with Patrick is not going to do just that._

 _He'll be angry, but I'll keep him at my side until everything is okay. Once I'm established me and Goku can go back, I'll just have to keep being the bitch I'm known to be for a few years. No one would expect an ice-queen like me to not have some skeletons in the closet, and if they press me further about my relationship with Goku I doubt he'll keep tight lipped about it. So I'll just push forward, he'll be mad but I know he'll stick it out. Good things always come to those who wait. Speaking of waiting, I'm ready for my treat shortly._

"I'm sure you know the rest…" Ox said folding the book and leaving it in front of Goku.

"She fucking would assume that… Why the hell could she not just sit down and talk to me….," He dropped his head as he growled under his breath. "God damnit Chi-Chi, so is she hiding somewhere? Ready to explain herself in an apology to me? Perhaps in a car just fifteen minutes down the road?"

Ox shook his head. "No there will be no apologies, no speeches Goku. This is what she left."

Still angry, Goku snapped his gaze at the older man. "Why can't she apologize? Why does-" Goku reigned back in his voice as he was about to start yelling and upsetting the locals who knew him as a new face and farmer over the past year almost.

"Goku… She can't." Tears welled back up inside the old man's eyes, the old man held back and sniffle.

The image of Chi-Chi's father starting to cry, made Goku pull back his anger a bit. "So what's the deal then? Why can't she?"

Ox shook his head, "Goku… Chi-Chi's tumor came back." He bit back a sob.

The younger man stopped, "... what does that mean? What is going on with Chi-Chi then?" No matter his anger towards her, he wouldn't have wanted to have her with a giant brain tumor.

"It spread all over her brain… there's a large walnut growing inside of her head. Once the pregnancy was over she slipped into a coma-" He broke, the image of his daughter now hooked up to ventilators, her head half shaved as doctors tried to perform a failed emergency surgery to save her life. But they found the grade IV tumor too late. "My daughter… she's a vegetable. She's only alive due to life support, they're waiting for me to give them the call to terminate it. There's no cure, no miracle drug. My baby is all but dead."

Goku didn't say a word as many people in the diner turned to look at the man who had all but burst out that his daughter was dying and soon to be dead.

"Goku… I didn't come here just to talk about Gohan… Please go see my daughter one more time before I take her off life support, please forgive her… please let my baby girl know that you were there one last time. Let her know that you still were there even at the end-"

Goku's ears stopped working, his mind stopped processing the world around him. There was only one thing he could feel and it was his heart being ripped in apart as he heard the woman he had loved with all of his soul was never coming back.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	19. The End

**The End**

 **A/N: Not unexpected, but here is the end of the story. There's no point to mince words as we all have an idea as to how this will end. More will follow the conclusion.** **  
**

 _Room 312: B_

Goku was outside of the room, it hadn't taken him much to fly directly here. He wanted to know the truth, to see it for his own eyes. Believing that perhaps this was some type of ruse, or maybe some concocted farce.

But the face of Chi-Chi's father told him more than anything, a man in pain, baring himself in the moment where there was nothing else. He had seen it before on his grandfather's face and now he saw it again in a man who treated him like a son for almost a year.

Yet as he approached Chi-Chi's room there was a feeling inside of his very soul, that kind of gnawing where there was little hope of this being the lie he wanted it to be. There was life inside that room, but it was less than faint, he could pass it having the same energy as a plant, a minuscule fly, or a drop of rain.

He took a breath and entered, and before he had even closed the door he found himself sick. "God's… Chi-Chi… not like this." The anger and hatred he felt for this woman was buried beneath a sea of pain. He had _loved_ this woman, loved her more than he had his grandfather.

A large respirator was put inside her throat, the steady beeping of a machine that kept her body breathing because she no longer could. Her arms having several I V's stuck into them to supply her with fluids and nutrients.

Her once flawless features were grotesque and twisted by the science around him. The large hole that had been cut into the side of her skull was barely healed, a large incision cut from her forehead to the side. Her raven locks reduced to a patched mess of hair that no longer had any vibrancy, gray splotches, matting. _Is there no care for her even now?_

She was almost bones, her limbs having lost what little muscle mass, her breasts sagging and miss shapen. The beauty queen was nothing more than a skeleton with flesh hanging from it. Chi-Chi… was truly gone.

Goku's hands gripped the railing of her hospital bed as he slipped down to his knees. _Why… Why do I hurt?_ His eyes clenched shut, unable to push the image of this… this corpse from it. "I don't want to see this," He said shaking his head wanting nothing more than this to be a lie.

His head looked upwards and when he un-clenched his eyelids there was still only the mockery of the woman he had loved. "Why? Why didn't you try and tell me any of these things? I may have been angry with you. I may have wanted to see you hurt, but I never, _never,_ imagined that this would be your fate. You should still have a life, even with everything that you did. You deserve a chance to make amends, to do what was right!" Goku almost shouted at her but there was nothing, only the beep and sound of her ventilator pumping air inside of her lungs.

"You can't do this to me, you can't just die like this Chi-Chi!" There was a burning in his eyes and heart, "One day you were supposed to find me, see what you had lost, and then maybe, just maybe we could start again. Because I knew the real you, I saw that scared girl. The one afraid of being seen by others as a failure, as anything less than the best and perfect. But if you die… if you DIE how do you see what you did wrong? How… HOW DO YOU JUST GIVE UP AFTER HAVING A CHILD!?" He almost screamed the long held back emotions of almost a year brooding over them, suffocating through them were slipping past his control.

Where was the sense in all of this? Covering his face with his hand Goku just couldn't face anymore of this. There was going to be no apology from her, no attempt at reconciliation. Even if they were to never speak again, he could hear it from her. At least know that she was alright, but this, this was nothing. "She's already gone…"

Lost in his own thoughts the door opened up to Chi-Chi's room. It was a nurse, come to check on the noise coming from the room. "Excuse me sir," Her eyes focusing on the man in the room. He looked nothing like the guests who had visited before. "What is your business here? If you aren't on the list of guests I'll ask you to leave-"

"She was my boss, I saved her life during the bombing." Goku's eyes focused hard on the nurse who had come inside. "I just wanted to know how this happened," _Perhaps someone might know?_ "Can anyone tell me how she grew a tumor back and no one noticed it? Why weren't there any signs or symptoms if it could kill her so quickly?"

Studying him for a moment, the nurse did recall the big scene in the papers and the two faces of the survivors… _Oh my god!_ Her eyes widening in shock. "It is _you!"_ The image was not forgettable, they had their pictures posted front and center for three straight news and magazine cycles. "Oh forgive me for not recognizing. I'll see if I can find the doctor if he's available."

He simply nodded as he looked back towards Chi-Chi, the horrid sounds of the ventilator pumping air in and out of her lungs was like someone raking nails on a chalkboard in his mind.

His hands just gripped the base bar of her bed once again. "I don't understand, you could've said something to me. Did you know this was happening or maybe push me away because you didn't want me to see you like this? Was this another one of your games? A long con job on me to make the pain of you dying easier?"

Yet there was no answer, just the blips of machines keeping the husk of her body alive. He could feel barely the tiniest flicker of life and his mind reached out attempting to find that unique signature of energy that belonged to her was still not there.

His mind did find something else. A young life that was far more pronounced than anything else, he couldn't say what it was, but the slow rhythmic fluctuations that weren't anything like regular people could tell him that either there was someone like him in the hospital or that it was in fact the child that Ox had told him about.

That thought, the idea of him having a son. One part him, one part Chi-Chi. _What can I do? How can I raise a son?_ Yet those words he spoke to himself were hollow. _Grandpa didn't know what to do with me, but he still tried. He gave me everything._

He couldn't turn his back on his own child, not after everything he'd experienced so far. His son would need him.

As he was caught up in his moment, the door opened back up and Chi-Chi's doctor came inside. The medical professional having heard that there was an unlisted guest inside the room for Miss Mao. "Apologies sir, but I am the physician in charge of caring for her." Gesturing to Chi-Chi but found the glare of the man who snapped his head to him almost terrifying.

"Do not refer to her current state as care, there is no life inside of her. Do not attempt to tell me that body is alive, because that is a grotesque mockery of life!" His finger pointing directly what they referred to as 'alive'. "I don't care what you call living or not, there is nothing there. Do not attempt to falsely correct me about that." His voice rumbling into a growl, lips peeling back into a snarl.

The tension and heat was turned up in the room as the doctor held up his hands motioning for the man to calm down. "I apologize, I try to treat everyone in my care with their humanity. I understand that she was important to you." Watching as Goku's fists unclenched but the tension is his body still showed. "Is there a way that I might be able to help you, I believe you had some questions about the current situation?"

Releasing a long held breath through his nose, Goku's eyes flicked to Chi-Chi's form then back to him. "How did this happen? She was healthy, functioning as a lawyer. Wouldn't there have been some symptoms or signs leading to this?"

The doctor exhaled and grabbed a chair, moving to take a seat. "I'd ask you to sit, there is quite a bit to discuss in regards to this. Because what occurred was unnatural and to be blunt, sir, there is no logical explanation for any of it."

He did not take a chair but rested against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to control his outbursts. Everything in his body was tense and he was trying to maintain a balance as his emotions were becoming undone. "Explain."

"Miss Mao had tumors early in her life and most of them had been cut away to fix a spinal defect. The pressure upon her vertebrate caused damage to her motor skills and delayed her development mentally."

"I'm aware of that, so how did it come back if she had them removed?"

The doctor scratched his head, truthfully he wasn't sure himself "I can't tell you, most successful removals have a sub one percent chance of returning after so many years. Perhaps there was something missed, or maybe it had spread deeper than the original operating doctor could tell. There was an alteration, a genetic flaw, or maybe some trait that is beyond science. Miss Mao's pregnancy caused a reaction that is not explainable by science, after the incident she had a thorough level of tests done and what was there should've revealed this tumor based on its stage, growth, and development. But there was nothing, as if this all grew within less a few months, no doubt caused by her bodies accelerated metabolism and white blood cell count." Shaking his head as he still had her charts nearby, "A normal woman who suffers from cancer has an antigen to neoplasm ratio of zero to thirty five per milliliter. A woman above those limits would have a high probability of cancer, predominantly ovarian but… Miss Mao had a level ten times that, her white blood cell count was hyper aggressive and began to oversaturate her body. Her body's required intake for food reached levels that a man standing eight foot ten, weighing seven hundred plus pounds would require in caloric count alone and that wasn't enough. Her body began to cannibalize her muscles and slow down her organs to sustain the pregnancy. The marrow in her bones is so poor that it was a miracle she was able to stand up until three months ago. I can only guess whatever complications occurred drained everything from her body. Perhaps it was her spirit alone that kept her functioning. We had an emergency C-section done to remove the infant child after only seven months which was fully developed of that for a nine month old." Releasing an exhausted sigh the doctor just looked at his patient. "Miss Mao suffered an aneurysm shortly after giving birth, it was then we discovered the regrown tumors, her red blood cells had broken down and were targeted by her white blood cells. It's like her own body didn't realize its own functions and rapid lumps grew throughout her body until it shut down, I can guess the tumors grew at the same rate as her bodies metabolism, the acceleration was greater than ten times above a normal human, a small growth developed in perhaps the time frame of ten to twenty years where as it should've only been one. Given Miss Mao's family history there was no doubt the possible of a benign tumor was there and not caught only to flourish during this phenomena of her pregnancy."

Goku didn't say anything as the doctors words began to slowly sink into him.

 _Her pregnancy._

" _Having my son… it actually... This was… I,"_ That was a harsh slap of reality right to his face. "Was it possible she had the tumor prior? Maybe a year or so?" His eyes looked at Chi-Chi.

"It is possible, even people with growing tumors can still function highly. It might've caused some erratic behaviors, higher aggression in many aspects of her life, along with periods of depression as it affected the emotional center of her brain. I'm sure with the records from her doctor she had a high stress lifestyle, no doubt that could've added to the problem and I doubt her habits of binge drinking on some nights along with a hormonal imbalance could've been seen earlier as an underlying cause. But most doctors aren't expecting a person with ten plus years of recovered full health to lose all of that progress and fall apart in a year from a pregnancy but whatever happened as a result of this, her tests during the pregnancy are still not comprehensible. She shouldn't have been able to do anything with the way her tests showed, we're awaiting approval from the grandfather to perform some blood work and formulate some type of explanation when we are able to perform an autopsy on her."

"Why would you do that?" That wasn't what Goku wanted now, hadn't her body suffered enough? Did she deserve to be further mutilated!

The images of doctors cutting around inside of her, examining her poor body. His teeth were grinding against one another.

"This is an abnormality, without a logical cause of death we need to understand why. But of course Miss Mao has to be taken off life support before that can happen." It was a mystery to those here in the hospital, understanding the why could possibly save lives in the future or just document this case with the hope of finding an answer.

"Excuse me."

It was too much, too fast. He left the room, going to an open room with a balcony where he could just take a moment to breathe. Grabbing the neatly painted white ceramic balcony bars Goku felt everything washing over him.

"The pregnancy killed her." He said solemnly letting his head fall down to his chest. Where there was only one thing left to admit to himself. "I killed her. Even if I didn't know, it was because of me she is dead. That she became that!" His head fell down to his arms, releasing a pained gasp as his heart set off a wave of emotions throughout him. "The mood swings, the irregular behaviors, how easily she flipped from loving and sweet to her old ways without even batting an eye."

"She suffered all alone, Chi-Chi was destroyed because of me. _How could I!?"_ Goku began to cry as he forced the blame upon himself, spending a year doing everything he could to resent her. To expect some shining moment of realization that she had truly made a mistake and come back to grovel for his forgiveness. Instead, he was greeted with a body without a mind, a soul long since faded.

 _What kind of bastard am I? I loved her and I turned my back on her, I should've stayed. I could've saved her, I might've been able to understand. I could've even made this last year mean something if it was going to be her last._

She had disappeared months ago from the press claiming illness, he had thought it a lie just to cover for herself. But truly she was ill, so ill and no one knew anything.

The blame was on him, for all of his good intentions he turned his back on her and only came to see her long after there was no hope of finding some measure of resolution.

No happy ending, no having a real family. Just another burden of guilt he would bear.

Wiping his eyes, "No time for that… I'll grieve when this is really over." Pushing himself from the bar, Goku had something to do.

[***]

A nurse in the maternity ward was doing her usual rounds, checking on the newborns who were still separated from their mothers for a variety of reasons. "Row one. We have three," Her eyes moving from her checklist to the row, "Check."

Moving to the next row, "Five little lovelies." She hummed counting them all off one by one.

Coming to the last row, "And our last three. All of you sleeping soundly." She smiled as she added the final check. Moving to fix their blankets so they were all nice and warm until she felt a chill behind her. Her eyes turning to the back window that was now open. _When did that get opened? Was it like that when I came in here?_

Walking over the nurse went over to the window. Her eyes looking over it as she was certain it had been closed when she came in. A quick look over the frame she noticed the top lock was broken, it had been snapped clean off. There were pieces on the ground below her, "Did someone break this?" Grabbing the plastic sliding from the floor and studying it. "I guess I should tell maintenance after this, don't need the sweethearts having an open window now do we?"

Pushing the window closed, however with the lock broken there was no way to make sure it didn't slip out of position. Though she had to put some force to open the heavy window. It was a head scratcher for her.

Sighing as she went back to the last row of infants and began to fix some of their swaddles to make sure they were comfortable.

Though before she made any progress she felt another chill breeze. "That damn window again?" Irritation evident as she looked back at the window which had once again come open. Walking back over to it with some frustration she once again closed it. "I need someone to get this fixed now, I'll lose my job if this keeps falling open and gets one of the children sick."

The nurse quickly went to find someone to fix the window, however in her haste there was one child missing from the second row. The blankets undone leaving just an empty basket.

[***]

The hospital was suddenly rocked with a violent tremor, the entire building shaking. Papers on desks fell to the floor, medicine and cups lined on trays were scattered all over, as the lights flickered off and on.

Staff and patients alike were caught off guard, some rushing to the exits and hunkering down in the stairwells as the most secure areas in an effort to ride out the shockwaves of the unexplained earthquake.

Some prayed, others clutched each other, and a few sent phone calls out as the shaking grew in intensity then- Nothing.

Those gathered about in the secure areas or outside were shocked at what was happening. "There is no fault line around us, how could we be having an earthquake?"

"Was there drilling or something underneath the hospital?"

Everyone was asking questions and no one had an answer for one another. Though as the panic settled down another emergency kicked in as those looking upwards saw thick black smoke escaping from the window of one of the rooms.

"Oh no!" One of the doctors cried out and raced back inside, fearing for his patients still left inside. "Fire third floor! Get fire and rescue here now!"

It was the same doctor who was in charge of Chi-Chi Mao and as he flew up the stairs, his white doctor's coat flapping in the wind behind him as he rounded the stairway. Unwilling to trust the elevators that could've been damaged by the unexplained tremor.

Coming to the top flight he threw open the door and could smell the stench of smoke along with escaping from the bottom of one of the doors.

Immediately he knew which one it was. It was Miss Mao's room, he could hear the crackling of fire on the other side he covered his mouth to stop himself from coughing with his arm.

His hand grabbed at the door handle and immediately felt a burn, his hand ripped away from the metal handle as if he himself had been touched by the flames. He tried to peer through the small window inside but he could only see more smoke and the flicker of orange flames.

"Damnit." Rushing over towards the large red case by the kiosk he tore out a red fire extinguisher. He was sweating profusely, the intense heat and exhaustion of his actions were numbed by the adrenaline pumping in his system.

He smashed the end into the glass breaking a portion out, but as he did a rush of air surged inside the room igniting the blaze with fresh oxygen. Coughing as more black smoke pushed out from the room he grabbed the extended black handle and began blasting the white mist inside of the room.

Even if she was in a vegetative state, who knew if she could feel pain? Or what was happening but he couldn't let her be burned alive-!

[***]

It was two hours later, Ox was standing on a large table overlooking the downtown. He was in his office, a phone held loosely to his ear as his other hand fixed the small knot around his chest that was stuck with his tie. "Can you tell me anything?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," The apologetic representative of the Human resources department had come to explain what had transpired at their hospital. "During the chaos of this afternoon we failed to realize that your grandson had been stolen from the maternity ward. We've contacted the police and are looking doggedly to find out what happened."

Ox swallowed as he took a breath taking the moment to slowly breath. "And you said that my daughter…"

"My deepest condolences, she was caught up in a blaze. The staff rushed to safety during the tremor and no one noticed the fire that had started inside of her room. Our protocol was to evacuate, during certain emergencies and I can only guess that during that time frame your daughter's room was caught up in a fire. Though I would love to be humane as I could when saying this but, there is nothing left of her remains," The voice released a sigh. "I can't express how much we are deeply sorry for this incident, its inexcusable, please give us some time we might be able to find some leads about your grandson at least."

"I trust you'll do what you have to. Please just let me have a moment," Ox felt guilt in his heart, but a small glimmer of happiness.

"Oh, of course. You have my number, please call me for anything."

Ox clicked the phone off and tossed it away. "I'm sorry my beloved, I failed you and our daughter." Tears pooled in his eyes but he refused to shed them as he snorted them back up. "I should've been a better father, I should've done something more for her and for you." The picture of his wife and daughter were on his desk. His lovely wife dying before her time and his daughter just the same.

"There is little that I can do to make amends for this, so please forgive me, everyone, for my shortsightedness."

He looked past the city, towards the direction of where he had gone to find Son Goku. A man who wasn't human, from what he had learned from his daughter's diary and speaking with Goku in person about his origins he knew that _both_ of them would be alright.

"Gohan, you'll make your mother proud if you're raised by that man. I just wish that your mother would've been able to see you take the journey." Smiling, Ox closed his eyes and imagined Goku flying away with Gohan. As long as Gohan was with his father the two of them could live peacefully, no one would know about his father's origins and about what had happened to his daughter. Sure the tabloids would explode after this, but that was of little consequence.

He opened his eyes and saw the sun rising just over the horizon. "Take care of my grandson, Goku."

With a kick of his foot, the table fell over and the tightly wound knot of the noose that had been wrapped around his neck snapped tightly, held by the metal beam above his head. His leg's kicked for a moment but soon they slowed and steadied. Only his slightly swaying body remained as his head remained held tight at an odd angle.

He wouldn't be another hour until he was discovered as he did not answer any of his messages paged up by the secretaries. But by then however, when someone came to check it was too late.

No one would know what happened to Gohan, his daughter, and the strange man called Goku. The only one who knew where Son Goku was had silenced himself and any chances of finding his grandson.

[***]

(Three years later)

A small boy stood with his father, dressed in a small gray suit holding his father's hand. In the other he held a small rose. It was one from the bouquet that his father was holding.

He had been quiet as he saw his father just looking down at an engraved rock in the ground. They had driven a long way to come here and the boy was curious as to why. He looked up at his father, the mess of black hair that matched his own that now hung around his shoulders.

His fingers squeezed, "Dad?"

"Yes son?" His father's voice was soft but there was a waver in his words.

Looking to the ground littered with stones of all shapes and sizes, some words he could read, others he couldn't. The numbers also didn't make sense as each one had different ones on them. "What are we doing?"

"Visiting your mother."

He looked around, "I don't see anyone." There were nothing but flags and a few trees scattered about.

A slight chuckle escaped, but as he did Gohan smelled salt in the air. "No, Gohan, your mother is right here. See?"

The little boy watched as his father knelt down and pointed at the stone right in front of them. "This is where your mother is Gohan, her spirit is here watching over us."

Gohan stared at the stone. "Ch-Ch-Chi?" He attempted to read the stone that his father was pointing at.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan, your mother's name was Chi-Chi." Gohan read out his mother's name across the stone surface. "I'm sure she's happy to see you here and saying her name." He didn't quite understand what this meant but he smiled and waved.

"Hi mom!"

He bit on to his tongue to keep himself from becoming emotional. He'd spent so much time mentally preparing for this moment.

But it appeared it wasn't enough.

"What did mom look like? Was she like you?" Gohan asked pointing the rose at his father's face.

Goku set down the bouquet of roses in front of the headstone and rolled it to expose a picture that had been taped to the side of it. It was a picture of Chi-Chi from the paper, her hair in a bun wearing the usual blue business suit. A gentle smile on her lips with a pair of small gold looped earrings.

It was before everything had happened, when he had just wanted to share a coffee, a meal, a few passing moments with her. "This is your mother, see Gohan?"

The boy paused and leaned his face close to the picture, "Mother was pretty!"

"Yes… Yes she was." He wanted to remember her like this, but there would be nothing that could wipe away the image of what she had become. _Because of me._

He had to end that shell of hers, painlessly, quietly Goku had removed her oxygen tubes and then snapped her neck. The act while merciful was nothing short of agony for him, he never wanted to hurt her. But Chi-Chi would never want to be seen like that.

After stealing Gohan he had ended Chi-Chi's suffering and then burnt the room, setting fire to the linens stored inside and the nearby alcohol for sterilization created a suitable fire. Meaning she wouldn't be hurting anymore, no one would carve up her body looking for answers that weren't needed.

What he hadn't counted on was the suicide of Ox. He could guess that the old man had probably planned for all of this, Chi-Chi's funeral had been quiet and done in secrecy by the company beside her father. The assets sold to a company and then taken over as no one stepped up to fill the massive void at the top.

It had taken a lot of time and contemplation to finally make the trip here, to say hello and goodbye after so long. "Hey Chi-Chi, it's me Goku, and Gohan. Your little boy has grown up and I brought him to see you." Looking at he picture as if it were her. "I know you're probably happy to see him after so long." Looking to his son and nodding his head.

"Here mom, I got a rose for you!" Gohan said setting his single red rose on the boquet that his father had laid down. "I know you can't talk but Dad has told me so much about you! I think you're the best mom ever!"

Goku couldn't stop his tears, as he knelt behind his son letting him have a conversation with his mother. Holding his son from behind Goku just let his eyes flow freely, _I'm sorry Chi-Chi. We should've been a family I was just too damn stubborn and I killed you. I killed you and now have to raise our son alone._

As his son continued to talk to his mom Goku silently whispered. "I love you… always."

But as the slight rumble of an approaching storm came in Goku knew that it was time for them to part ways. "Gohan… it's time to go. Say good-bye to your mom." He had to get them back home and Gohan ready for bed. He would be starting preschool soon.

No doubt like his mother would want.

"Buh bye mommy!" Gohan waved as his father picked him up and let his him look back at his mother's grave.

"Dad?"

"Hmn?" Goku grunted as he kept walking.

"When can we come back and visit mom again?"

Goku chuckled as he brought a hand to wipe his tears from his cheek. "We'll come back every year on this same day and we'll show her just how much you grow." Goku pulled his son's head to his own as he just held him close for a moment, it was the only piece of Chi-Chi that he had left now.

"Okay, I'll make sure to write everything down so I can tell her!" Gohan exclaimed happily hugging his dad right back.

"I know you will son and I know your mother will love to hear it…"

The End

 **A/N: The Go-Chi awards are over and unsurprisingly I finished last, though the nomination was appreciated it's not the level of quality you expect from me. I had intended to revisit the ending of it should it have won just a commemoration but that would be wrong of me to announce that to expect votes. I'm trying new story ideas, most of which you can still see littering my page with half attempted fanfics.**

 **Some of you like them, but if I can't get more to like them that means i'm not improving and i'm stagnating. Interest in my works are lower than ever and it's because I can't make something that both parties can enjoy. Writing for me is just a past time, I get no real satisfaction from it. I barely read my own work because I see so many problems with it.**

 **This comes to another issue I have, I don't have an editor. Someone who can help map out ideas and give me creative feedback and catch things that are not apparent to you the readers. I have someone to work on my grammar, but I need someone to stop me and say 'hold on, this doesn't make sense' and so forth.**

 **Well enough of my spiel, give house of bardock a read if you haven't already and tell me what you think.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
